orgullo y prejuicio
by Mordoniana
Summary: sasuke y sakura entran al gran salon lleno de luz tetrrica... orochimaru inica su charla sobre la mision que deben llevar acabo los dos... kabuto entra... un beso inesperado... celos descontrolados... que pasara? LEAN capi 9 y 10 Lemonn
1. Chapter 1

Caracas, 3-3-2008

Una historia de naruto

¡¡SAKURA EN PELIGRO!!

¿OTRA VEZ ENAMORADA?

Desde que Sasuke se marcho con Orochimaru, Sakura sufrió muchos.

Toda su locura y obsesión por sasuke había terminado, pero cuando él se marchó se llevo algo mas que su orgullo y su arrogancia, ese algo eran los sentimientos de sakura los cuales desparecieron.

Sakura, naruto, sasuke, ino, shikamaru, hinata, shino, kiba y casi todos los personajes tienes 18 años de edad y sino tienes 19 o 17.

_Pensamientos_

Normal

cambio de escena o de lugar

Era una noche oscura iluminada por muchas hermosas estrellas, y una chica de cabellos rosados se encontraba en la rama de un árbol, observando el espectáculo que le ofrecía la naturaleza.

Ella siempre aprovechaba la calma de la noche para pensar en su pasado (amigos, amores, enemigos, etc.…). Esa noche en especial pensaba en su amor de la infancia Sasuke Uchiha, se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera convencido de quedarse junto a ella y Naruto, esa última vez que se vieron cuando invadieron el escondite de Orochimaru junto con Sai, hace casi ya 3 años. Sakura movió la cabeza de un lado al otro para sacarse esas ideas de la mente, ella odiaba pensar en Sasuke ya que eso le ocasionaba un dolor muy intenso en el pechos, es mas ella odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha por todo lo que le hizo pasar, pero en cierta forma agradecía su gran sed de odio y de venganza contra su hermano Itachi ya que le hicieron darse, cuenta con la clase de alimaña que ella estaba y que por mala suerte volvía loca, volvió a agitar la cabeza de un lado al otro para dejar de pensar en eso. Ella no era la misma niñita llorona y necesitada de antes, había cambiado era una mujer hecha y derecha, con grandes habilidades en el campo de la medicina (gracias tsunade la cual le había enseñado bien), sus habilidades en batalla también habían mejorado considerablemente en todo esos años, ella no necesitaba a Sasuke para ser un buen ninja y proteger a todos su amigo y compañeros de la villa, ella podía hacer cualquier cosa si lo deseaba en verdad.

Había convencido a Tsunade que la entrenara, había conseguido aguantar su entrenamiento, logro hacerse una de las mejores médicos no solo de su villa sino también de todo el mundo, logro aprender nuevas habilidades, venció a un miembro muy fuerte de Akatsuki (no estoy muy segura si esta bien escrito n/n) y lo mas impresionante dejo su rivalidad con Ino y volvieron hacer buenas amigas.

Cuando sus pensamientos fueron organizados bajó cuidadosamente del árbol en el cual se encontraba. Eran las 9:45 PM en konoha, decidió que ya era hora de volver a su casa.

Cuando caminaba por las calle diviso a dos personas a lo lejos, Sakura pudo identificarlos en un segundo era su mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka y su novio Neji Hyuga. (NO ESTOY SEGURA SI SE ESCRIBE DE ESA FORMA)

Sakura saludo animadamente y estos devolvieron el saludo

Oye frente marquesina ¿que haces sola a esta hora? – pregunto ino

Nada puerquita solo pensaba en alguien – dijo sakura

Y ese alguien es?? – pregunto ino con una mirada picarona

Bueno…. Este…. Nadie…. importante - dijo sakura, con un notorio nerviosismos

Mientes – dijo neji con su típica voz fría e inexpresiva

NEJI!!– grito ino

El aludido pregunto – que?? Ella esta mintiendo – dijo

Yo lose pero no debería meterte en las conversaciones ajenas – dijo ino un poco molesta

Ni que fuera de algo realmente importante – dijo neji para defenderse del comentario de su novia

COMO QUE NO ES IMPORTANTE?? - ino ya estaba furiosa

Sakura pensó – _hay neji no debiste decir eso_ – sakura se rió para sus interiores

Como era de costumbre los chicos comenzarían a pelearse de nuevo

_Bueno creo q hay q dejar a estos dos tortolitos solos para que arreglen sus diferencias __**– **_pensó sakura

Cuando se disponía a retirarte una voz la detuvo

A donde crees q vas?? – pregunto neji con una sonrisa en los labios

Ino se volteo a ver a su amiga con cara interrogante

_oohhh rayo neji me descubrió -_ bueno …. Yo pensé que tendrían que hablar mucho ….. Así que ….. me iba a retirar – dijo muy nerviosa sakura

_Olvídalo sakura a mi no madejas solo con ino cuando esta de este humor – _pensó neji

Frente de marquesina tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente ven en este momento – ordeno ino con una voy un poco aterradora

Sakura estaba muy conciente de lo que era capaz de hacer ino cuando estaba de mal humor y para mala suerte suya en ese momento se encontraba de uno muy malo.

Suspiro resignada y se fue hacia su amiga

Muy bien te quedaras a dormir en mi casa y me lo explicaras todo – dijo ino

Sakura estaba pensando en una excusa que la pudiera librar de eso y cuando estaba a punto de decirla ino la corto

Y no se te ocurra poner alguna excusa – en la voz de ino se podía notar cierta advertencia

Bueno creo que ustedes dos tienes muchos de que hablar – dijo neji

_Neji algun día me las vas a pagar por esto –_pensó sakura y miro hacia donde estaba neji con cierta molestia hacia este.

_Lo siento sakura pero entre tú y yo me prefiero a mí y honestamente no tengo ánimos de escuchar a ino de este humor tan malo – _pensó neji y rió

Bueno frente de marquesina vente pues – dijo ino luego de despedirse de neji con un tierno beso

_Como es que ino puede cambiar de animo tan pronto – _pensó neji _– es curioso yo puedo ver con solo echar una mirada como es la gente por dentro pero con ino pareciera no funcionar en un momento es tierna y dulce y al orto es un diablo vestido de rosa. _

Ya voy cerdita no me apresures – dijo sakura, pero antes de irse se acerco a neji y le dijo- tu eres su novio deberías ser tu la que la acompañe y le cuente sus problemas no yo – dijo

Lo siento sakura pero cuando ino se pone de mal humor no hay fuerza humana que la calme – dijo neji como excusa

Si claro no hay fuerza humana que la calme- dijo esto con cierta ironía- y por eso me mandas a mi a hacer el trabajo sucio que tu no puedes hacer no??

Exacto – dijo neji con burla

Que pasa no piensas venir frente de marquesina – dijo ino con molestia

Ya voy cerda – dijo sakura

Esta no se queda así – dijo

Es que acaso no te gusta estar con tu amiga?? – pregunto el hyuga con un toque de inocencia

No me mal interpretes me gusta estar con ino el problemas es que hoy no quiero de contarle mis problemas y además estoy muy cansada para desvelarme – dijo sakura

Bueno que mala suerte porque ino no tiene pinta de estar agotada – dijo le hyuga con la sonrisa mas remarcada

Sakura había perdido la paciencia

_Muy bien hyuga quieres jugar sucio me párese perfecto –_ pensó sakura

Sakura sabía perfectamente como hacer que ino se enfureciera con neji

Oye puerquita – dijo sakura

Ino se voltio a verla al igual que el hyuga

Que pasa?? – pregunto

Sabes que? – dijo sakura con cierta inocencia

Me entere que vieron a neji coquetear con unas chicas en el centro comercial – dijo como si nada

El hyuga estaba con la boca abierta de par en par

Ino por su parte estaba atónita con lo que su amiga le acababa de decir

Cuando por fin neji reacciono ya era muy tarde, ino estaba desatada

COMO QUE ESTUVISE COQUETEANDO!! - grito ino

QUIENES ERAN??

SON DE LA ALDEA??

COMO SE LLAMAN??

LAS CONOSCO??

Ino comenzó el interrogatorio al hyuga, este por su parte tenia una cara de aterrado, pero después de un rato cambio esa cara hacia una molesta la cual fue dirigida a sakura

La cual esta muerta de la risa a un lado de la discusión

Bueno ino creo que necesitas tiempo con tu novio. Adiós – se despidió sakura con una sonrisa es su rostro, la cual no paso desapercibida por el hyuga

Pero antes de irse se voltio a ver como estaba neji en esa situación en la cual lo había metido, se volvió a reír – _eso te sacas por meterte con migo neji, la próxima vez de seguro lo piensas dos veces. _

_Muy bien parece que sakura se molesto por lo ultimo que dije será mejor tener un poco de cuidado con lo que digo y ademas me tengo que calar a ino con un ataque de celos hoy definitivamente no es mi día –_ lo ultimo lo pensó con cierto cansancio

En un lugar muy lejano de konoha se encontraba sasuke uchiha con orochimaru y kabuto hablando

Muy bien sasuke ya te puedes retiras – dijo orochimaru con su típica voz de gay

Hpm - fue la respuesta de sasuke

Puedes mostrar un poco de respeto hacia orochimaru – sama niño – dijo kabuto como siempre idolatrando a esa asquerosa serpiente

Sasuke ya estaba en camino hacia la puerta

No te preocupes kabuto, sasuke mañana tendrás una misión prepara todo – dijo orochimaru

No necesito que me lo recuerdes – dijo sasuke con su típica frialdad

Cuando estaba cerca de la puerta, se detuvo y pregunto

De que se trata la misión??

Como siempre comiendo ansias sasuke espera hasta mañana – fue la respuesta de orochimaru

Tras la respuesta de orochimaru, sasuke le lanzo una mirada asesina y salió de la habitación

A la mañana siguiente en el escondite de orochimaru

Sasuke estaba listo para la misión, fue a donde orochimaru y le pregunto sobre dicha misión

La misión consiste en traer un pergamino que unos ninjas de konoha llevaran a la aldea de la arena - dijo orochimaru

Solo es eso?? – pregunto sasuke con aburrimiento

Si – contesto orochimaru

Sasuke estaba saliendo cuando una voz lo interrumpió

Ah sasuke por cierto debes matar a todos excepto a uno el cual debes traer como un rehén – dijo orochimaru

Por que??- pregunto sasuke

Eso te lo diré después – respondió

Como sea – dijo el portador del sharingan

Sasuke salio de la habitación

Orochimaru – sama no debió decirle que uno se sus excompañeros de equipo va a estar en esa misio?? – dijo kabuto

No lo creo, de todas formas se enterara tarde o temprano – dijo el aludido con una sonrisa muy visible en su rostro

En konoha tsunade llamo a sakura

Me llamo usted?? – pregunto la kunoichi

Si sakura, siéntate – dijo la hokage

Te llame para decirte que tendrás una misión en la cual debes trasporta un pergamino muy impórtate a la aldea de la arena

Entiendo quien me va a acompañar?? – pregunto la peli rosa

Te acompañaran 3 ninjas mas entendido?? - pregunto

Si – dijo esta

Cuando los conoceré?? – pregunto sakura

En este mismo instante – respondió

De la nada aparecieron 3 ninjas una mujer y dos hombres todos eran ANBUS

La mujer era de la misma estatura de sakura

Un poco más flaca que ella, tenia le cabello por la cintura de color marrón agarrado por una cola de caballo, tenia unos pantalones pescadores negros, son una franela blanca de tiras, unos guantes blancos en cada mano, unos zapatos del mismo color y una mascara de gato.

Mi nombre en esta misión es Renn

Un hombre era una cabeza más alta que sakura

Se podían ver los músculos bien formados, su traje consistía en un pantalón negro con una franela del mismo color, unos protectores en cada brazo, unos guantes negros y una mascara de perro

Mi nombre para esta misión es Torak

El otro hombre era un poco mas bajo que el anterior

También poseía músculos bien desarrollados y su traje era igual al anterior exceptuando que no tenia los guantes negros y su mascara era de zorro

Mi nombre para esta misión es Hord

Sakura te presento a tus compañeros – dijo la hokage

Espere pero porque tengo que llevar a los AMBUS??- pregunto sakura

Porque ese pergamino contienes secretos muy importantes y auque confió mucho en ti no me gustaría que le pasara algo a el o a ti – dijo la hokage (no estoy segura sise escribe de esa manera)

Entiendo… cuando salgo?? – pregunto sakura

Dentro de unas horas lleva todo lo necesario – esa fue la respuesta de la hokage

Muy bien – dijo la peli rosada

Unas horas mas tarde …. En la salida de konoha

Muy bien estas todo listo?? – pregunto la hokage

Si – contestaron todos

Recuerden que deben tener extremo cuidado – dijo la hokage

Esta bien tsunade – sama – dijo sakura

Muy bien salgan de una vez – ordenó la mujer de cabellos amarillos

En ese momento los 4 ninjas salieron a una velocidad sorprendente de la entrada de su aldea

_Espero que los rumores de que orochimaru y el pergamino solo sea una mentira –___pensó tsunade

Sasuke estaba saltando de rama en rama con mucha velocidad

Sabia bien según la información de orochimaru que los ninjas de konoha irían por esa ruta a la aldea de la arena y el los estaría esperando, no importaban cuantos fueran el los vencería a todos sin ningún tipo de dificultad y le llevaría a orochimaru su codiciado pergamino gusto con su rehén tan especial

_Solo espero que eso ninjas de konoha me den un poco de diversión –_ pensó con una malévola sonrisa saliendo de sus labios

Y siguió su camino

Sakura y los ninjas AMBUS se estaba adentrando en el bosque

Cuando de repente sakura se paro en seco y junto a ella los tres AMBUS

Que pasa??- pregunto Renn

Siento una fuerte cantidad de chakra – dijo sakura

Tras la mirada de interrogación de los otros, ella pregunto

Acaso ustedes no??

La respuesta fue la misma en los tres casos

No

Muy bien solo tenemos que estar cautelosos y disminuir nuestro chakra – dijo sakura

Muy bien contestaron

_Esta chica es buena – _pensó torak

_Yo no puede sentir ningún tipo de chakra – _pensó renn

_Bueno no será una molestia _– pensó hord

Sasuke había sentido la presencia de cuatro ninjas acercarse

En ese momento disminuyo su chakra para no ser detectado por sus enemigos

_Que mala suerte solo son 4, al parecer no me divertiré mucho _– pensó sasuke

De un segundo al otro cuatro sombra se dirigían hacia el a una considerable velocidad

No pudo detectar de quienes se trataba pero sabia que seria una perdida de tiempo

Fue y siguió a las cuatro sombras por un largo rato

Sakura estaba consiente de que los estaban siguiendo desde hacia ya un tiempo pero

prefirió quedarse callada pata esperar a que su enemigo los atacara

En ese momento estaba pasando por un pequeño río y a sakura se le ocurrió una idea

Muy bien vamos a descansar un momento - dijo ella

Muy bien – dijeron el resto

Se detuvieron y comenzaron a tomar agua y a descansar

Ya llevaban unos 10 minutos en ese lugar y su atacante no se había mostrado

Sakura llego a pensar que había sido su imaginación y cuando estaba apunto de tomar sus cosas para irse salieron de la nada una shurikens en dirección a ella, las cuales esquivo con una arrogante facilidad

Parece que mejoraste – dijo una voz fría

La cual sakura pudo reconocer al instante

Uchiha – dijo ella con un cierto tono de odio en su voz y con el seño fruncido

_Uchiha?? Y que rayos paso con el sasuke – kun el mundo se volvió loco en estos ultimos años?? - _pensó una atónito sasuke 

Se puede saber que haces en este lugar?? – pregunto sakura todavía con el seño fruncido

Eso no es asunto tuyo – dijo el portador del sharingan

En realidad si en mi asunto ya que tú eres un traidor de konoha y yo soy una ninja de este – dijo sakura algo molesta por la arrogancia del uchiha

Y que?? Piensas pelear contra mi?? – pregunto incrédulo el uchiha

Si es necesario si – dijo ella

_Uchiha esta jugando con fuego y si sigues así saldrás quemado – _pensó sakura

oh sakura tu sabes que no te comparas con migo – dijo el con cierta burla

Es que acaso quieres morir?? –dijo el portador del sharingan

Bueno en realidad no, pero si muero tratando de matar a un criminal como tu, no me importaría en lo mas mínimo – dijo sakura poniéndose en posición de defensa

Si eso es lo que quieres bien por mi – dijo sasuke algo molesto por la actitud de la pelirrosa, pero con una sonrisa de superioridad

_Muy bien uchiha te demostrare que tan fuerte soy en estos momentos – _pensó sakura

_Bueno creo que encontré a mi rehén perfecto _– pensó sasuke con una sonrisa bien cínica

Sakura – chan¡¡ - grito renn

Nosotros nos encargaremos de el usted siga con la misión – dijo otra vez la chica

Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza, para luego mirar a sasuke

Lamentablemente mi misión esta sobre pelear contra ti, pero no te preocupes la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte – dijo esto con cierta molestia, ya que de verdad quería demostrar sus nuevas habilidades, pero como había dicho su misión era supero a su rencor y odio

Hasta nunca uchiha – se despidió sakura saliendo volando entre los árboles

No te iras así como así – dijo el uchiha pero sakura lo ignoro

Nosotros somos tus enemigos no ella – dijo Hord

Prepárate para morir – dijo Torak

Ustedes son los únicos aquí que morirán – dijo sasuke activando su sharingan, el cual giraba a una velocidad impresionante.

Los tres solo se pusieron en pose de batalla

Sakura corría a gran velocidad entre los árboles, ella estaba bien clara que esos AMBUS

No importaba cual fuese su nivel no estaban a la altura de ese uchiha y eso le preocupa mucho ya que sabia de sobra que sasuke era despiadado y no le importaría matar a toda una aldea para conseguir su objetivo y en esos momento ella era su objetivo.

Se escucho un grito aturdidor por todo el bosque

QUE NO PUEDE SER… YA Mató A UNO?? - dijo sakura muy sobresaltada

Ella lo único que puso hacer fue apresurar el paso pero se detuvo un momento para sacar el pergamino y esconderlo en un árbol muerto que estaba cerca, y si sasuke venia por ella no tendría el pergamino, estaba segura que el la mataría, entonces ella disminuiría su chakra y pararía su corazón por unos minutos para esperar a que el se fuera y cuando estuviera lejos se curaría, agarraría el pergamino y terminaría su misión

Todo estaba planeado en su cabeza

_El paso uno estaba completo, el pergamino estaba oculto _– pensó sakura 

_Paso dos seguir como si nada a máxima velocidad, si conozco bien a ese uchiha su velocidad debería ser superior a la mía y no tardara en alcanzarme después de matar a los tres AMBUS _– sumida en sus pensamiento sakura seguía con su recorrido

Sasuke se estaba cansando de estos AMBUS tan molestos ya había acabado con la chica pero los otros eran muy persistentes y eso le estaba comenzando a molestar

Ustedes dos son unos molestos – dijo el portador del sharingan

Me canse de esta basura de konoha – dijo nuevamente

En ese momento realizo su chidori el cual había podido perfeccionar y con este atravesó a torak dejándolo en el suelo lleno de sangre y muerto

Hord se acerco a torak o mejor dicho a su cuerpo y le grito a sasuke

ERES UN MALDITO ¡¡

No te preocupes pronto te reunirás con tus antiguos compañeros – dijo sasuke con una sonrisa sádica en los labios y sin mas que decir también atravesó a Hord con su chidori

Valla sakura me has adelantado pero eso cambiará – dijo el portador de sharingan

Pero antes de eso quemó los cuerpos de los tres AMBUS para no tener evidencia de su presencia y de inmediato salio del lugar de batalla a una gran velocidad.

_Uchiha de seguro ya mato a los tres AMBUS –_ pensó sakura

_Ya me debe de esta alcanzando, siento su chakra venir a gran velocidad, debo apresurar el paso _– pensó sakura

En ese momento unas shuriken se lanzaron en su ataque, las cuales pudo esquivar con facilidad. Sakura se paro en seco

Uchiha parece que me alcanzaste – dijo con tono despectivo

Lo único que contesto sasuke fue su típico – Hpm 

Después de un instante en silencio sasuke dijo – no seas tonta sakura dame el pergamino y nadie saldrá lastimado

Lamento romper la burbuja en donde vives pero yo no corro ni tampoco huyo y mucho menos traiciono a mi aldea a diferencia de otros no crees uchiha – dijo sakura que estaba muy molesta por la actitud del moreno

Muy bien si lo quieres así perfecto – dijo el moreno

Lo último lo dijo al mismo tiempo que activaba su sharingan. Tenía una cara muy seria talvez demasiado seria, esta también mostraba odio, rencor y molestia

_Muy bien esto esta mal creo que provoque al demonio uchiha y aunque odie admitirlo estoy cansada y no estoy a la altura de el o al menos no por los momentos –_ pensó sakura 

La pelirrosa estaba sumida en su mente pero unas shuriken la sacaron de ese lugar

La pelea con sasuke había comenzado

Estaba muy reñido puesto que sasuke no podía matar ni lastimar del todo a sakura y bueno sakura estaba agotada y algo en su interior le impedía matar a sasuke

_Valla sakura parece que después de todo si mejoraste en todo este tiempo, pero lamentable mente no lo suficiente como para poder matarme, es mas ni te acercas a mi poder – _pensó el moreno con cierta malicia 

_Sasuke no esta nada mal pero no puedo darme el lujo de perder contra el, nunca me lo perdonaría –_ esos pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de sakura en un instante 

Muy bien sakura me canse de ti – dijo sasuke tratando de intimidarla

OH!! Enserio uchiha yo igual de ti, pero la diferencia entre tu y yo es que yo me canse de ti hace 3 años – dijo sakura con cierto rencor en su voz

No tengo tiempo para ti ni para tus estupideces – dijo el moreno con enfado

Al parecer es en lo único en que concordamos ahora, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer con por ejemplo entregar este pergamino y devolverme a la aldea – dijo sakura en contestación a sasuke

Lamento tener que romper tu sueño pero yo no solo me llevo el pergamino sino que a ti también – dijo el moreno

QUE!! Y que te hace pensar que yo voy a ir con tigo??-dijo

Creo que no entendiste te voy a llevar te guste o no y si tengo que cargarte por todo el bosque lo haré – dijo este molesto

_Esto esta muy mal, no tenia planeado que sasuke me llevara como un rehén, voy a tener que hacer otra estrategia y rápido, pero como hacer con el pergamino?? Lo deje en un tronco, como me devolveré y seguiré a la aldea de la arena??_

Sasuke se dio cuenta de la distracción de la pelirrosa y aprovecho el momento para atacar, para mala suerte de sakura no pudo esquivar su ataque a tiempo y termino tirada en el suelo boca abajo con sasuke encima de ella agarrándole o mejor dicho doblándole una mano y con su pie es su cabeza

Muy bien sakura ya te vencí ahora dame el pergamino – dijo el moreno sobre ella

En el rostro de sakura apareció una sonrisa, la cual no paso desapercibida por el moreno

De que demonios te ríes?? – pregunto el portador del sharingan

De ti por que?? – dijo sakura con mucha simpleza

QUE!! – pregunto sasuke por la respuesta de la pelirrosa

Es que no entiendes me rió de ti, de tu incapacidad – dijo sakura

DE QUE HABLAS!! – volvió a pregunta sasuke

Es que no te diste cuenta verdad?? – le pregunto sakura a sasuke muy divertida por la reacción del moreno

DARME CUENTA DE QUE?? – pregunto

Que uno de los tres AMBUS tenia el pergamino y si lo quieres tendrás que devolverte a buscarlo entre sus cadáveres – dijo sakura

_Esto es perfecto ya tengo la distracción solo tengo que asegurarme de que ese uchiha no se de cuenta de que estoy mintiendo _

Sakura volvió a sonreír satisfecha por su plan tan brillante, trato de girarse para verle la cara a sasuke que hasta los momentos no había dicho nada de nada

No comprendo tu risa?? – dijo este

Sakura no dijo nada

Creo que orochimaru se tendrá que olvidar de su pergamino tan valioso – volvió a decir el moreno

Que es que no piensas ir a buscarlo? – pregunto la chica

En un caso norma iría pero se me ocurrió la brillante idea de quemar los cuerpos y junto con ellos el pergamino- dijo con simpleza

ERES UN IDIOTA!! SE PUEDE SABER PARA ¡¡QUE DEMONIOS HISISTE TAL ESTUPIDES??

12


	2. Un fin y un comienzo

Capitulo 2

E capitulo numero 2

Un fin y un comienzo

_Pensamientos _

Normal

Cambio de lugar o tiempo

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras tanto en konoha, neji e ino estaban en medio de una fuerte discusión por el comentario inocente de la pelirrosa.

-Ino, te digo por última vez, no he estado buceándome a nadie – dijo neji

-No te creo, sakura es mi mejor amiga – dijo Ino para defenderse de lo dicho antes por el chico.

- No te lo tomes tan apecho, pero sakura no tenia ánimos de contarte sus problemas, por eso invento esa historia – recordó el chico con una cara enfadada – ademas ella debe tener su espacio – volvió a decir

-Neji no dejes a Sakura como la mentirosa aquí – dijo Ino

-Esta bien si no me quieres creer, no lo hagas!! – dijo Neji explotando

-Se acabo!! – dijo Ino, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso – me canse eres demasiado terco como para admitir que te equivocas verdad!! – dijo Ino fuera de sus casillas – sabes Neji IS OVER …… como tu dices.

Ino se dio media vuelta para marcharse pero unos fuerte brazos las detuvieron agarrándola por sorpresa y …..

-Mi pareja favorita, ¿COMO ESTAN LOS DOS TORTOLITOS FAVORITOS DE TODA KONAHA?? – dijo naruto llegando de la nada y diciendo lo ultimo mas bien gritando lo ultimo con mucha energía

Un silencio muy incomodo se escucho por todo el lugar

-NARUTO ERES UN IMPRUDENTE – grita esta, para luego zafarse de los brazos del chico y marcharse muy molesta.

Naruto muy confundido le pregunta a neji

- neji que rayos le pasa a Ino?? Esta en sus días a casos??

Neji con su cara fría e inexpresiva (pero con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos) responde la pregunta del rubio

Naruto terminamos – dijo viéndolo a los ojos

Naruto que por lo visto no entendía nada pregunto

- pero Neji desde cuando empezamos??

_Pero que clase de bruto es este _– pensó Neji

-Pero si serás dobe – dijo para luego marcharse con un puff

- pero que fue lo que dije … dattebayo….. – dijo un naruto todavía confundido por lo ocurrido anterior mente

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mas tarde ….. Neji se encontraba recostado en una de las ramas más altas de un árbol del campo de entrenamiento Nº 7, recordando lo ocurrido con Ino unas horas atrás, hasta que siente una mirada posada en sobre el

- triste?? Por algo?? – dijo la voz misteriosa

Neji con la mirada perdida y la cabeza agachada niega con pesadez.

- entonces es por alguien?? – volvió a hablar la voz

- No deberías estar en otro lugar haciendo otra cosa…… ten ten – dijo Neji con una notoria molestia por el acoso de la chica

- mmmmm con que estas evadiendo?? – dijo Ten ten con una voz muy picara – pero tienes razón como siempre – lo último lo dijo con un poco de resignación – vengo a entrenar y por si no lo sabias esta en un campo de entrenamiento genio (noten el sarcasmo)

-hmp – fue lo único que dijo o mejor dicho que produjo la voz de neji, el chico tenia pensado marcharse pero la voz de ten ten lo volvió a detener.

- por cierto Neji una pregunta – mientras ponía una amplia sonrisa muy picara – a los Hyuga se les permite mostrar sus sentimientos tan a menudo??

Neji cerró los ojos con pesadez, y con un rápido movimiento activo su byakugan y acorralo a ten ten contra un árbol cercano y poniendo sus brazos al lado de su cara, para evitar que escapara y mirándola a los ojos todavía con sus byakugan.

Ten ten ante tal acto que da muy sorprendida, viendo directamente a los ojos del chico

- No vuelvas a decir algo así es tu vida a te aseguro que te arrepentirás – amenazo Neji con un notorio resentimiento en su voz y mirada

Ten ten pudo notar esto y su sonrisa apareció nuevamente mas remarcada

- Que? Tienes pensado matarme, Por no idolatrar al genio Hyuga?? - dijo la chica con un tono de burla muy notorio, y esto a neji le saco la paciencia, había prometido no usar eso con ella pero esto era una emergencia.

-No de hecho tengo pensado algo mucho peor – Ten ten entendió la indirecta del chico y su cara de burla paso a una de mucha preocupación

- No te atreverías?? ¿O si? Es decir…. Tu…tu…. Lo prometiste – dijo con un tono muy inseguro

-Prefieres probarlo?? – dijo ahora con una sonrisa maliciosa Neji

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al mismo tiempo Naruto y Hinata se encontraban hablando en el campo de entrenamiento.

- Hinata ¿crees que yo podré tener una novia tan linda como tu algún día?? Pregunto el chico de cabellos amarillos

- Ohh…. Na-na –naruto-kun yo creo que podrás encontrar a la persona especial – dijo Hinata, mientras un rojo carmesí envolvía su cara.

Naruto se le quedo viendo con una gran sonrisa zorruna en su cara

- De verdad crees eso?? – dijo el chico

- hai – dijo la chica, sonrojándose, logrando que su cara se pareciera a un tomate

-Hinata tienes un don especial para hacer sentir bien a las personas- dijo Naruto con una mirada tierna

-Hinata por su parte pensaba – _si naruto-kun tengo un don para hacer sentir bien a las personas pero no tengo el don de poder decirte lo que yo siento por ti._

Naruto por su parte seguía viendo a Hinata con una mirada muy bella, pero luego paso a una molesta, Hinata pudo notar el enfado de Naruto y se voltio a ver de quien se trataba, y para su sorpresa era Kiba con Akamaru. Hinata lo saluda con un gesto de su mano, muy alegremente para luego dirigirse adonde estaban ellos dos y acariciar la "pancita" de Akamaru.

Mientras jugaba con Akamaru escucha uno gruñidos, ella voltea a ver a Kiba ( quien estaba agachado junto a ella mirándola con ternura y con un poco de deseo) para luego sonrojarse por la actitud de su compañero.

-Kiba ¿para que diablos viniste? – dijo naruto con notoria molestia pot lo ocurrido anterior mente

Kiba pone un dedo sobre su labio inferior ( de forma pensativa) y dice – Tsunade – sama te llama a la torre del Hokage – poniendo una sonrisa picara dice- gomen por la tardanza, lo que pasa es uqe me estoy dando cuenta de lo angelical que es Hinata – finalizando con una sonrisa bien amplia.

- Hinata acompáñame- dijo perdón ordeno Naruto, para poder sacar a Hinata de los ojos de Kiba.

- pero…. – dijo Hinata

-Ella viene a entrenar con migo – dijo Kiba interrumpiendo a Hinata

- tu no decides por ella – dijo Naruto

- acaso tu si??- pregunto Kiba

- será mejor que dejemos que ella decida y bien Hinata que quieres hacer?? – preguntaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo

Hinata tenia dos pares de ojos expectantes encima de ella…. Hinata se sentía rara, siempre pasaba desapercibida por las personas, incluso su familia.

- Buena …..etto….etto…porque no vamos a la torre del Hokage con Naruto –kun y luego podemos entrenar con Kiba-kun

- Bien – dijeron los dos chicos mirándose con odio el uno al otro.

- Andando – dijo Naruto

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En un parque de konoha Ino estaba tratando de animarse y olvidar lo ocurrido el día anterior con Neji. En verdad no había sido su intención cortarle de esa manera.

Ella sabia que neji no era de la clase de tipos que le montan cuernos a sus novias, pero le molestaba que no admitiera sus errores, soltó un bufido de frustración, al saber que ni ella misma se entendía, le molestaba que un hombre la tuviera en esa situación, siendo generalmente ella la que los tenia así.

De repente un pelinegro le sorprende viéndola a los ojos y preguntándole.

- Has visto a Naruto?? Necesito hablar urgentemente con el sobre un libro que leí y tengo una duda que solo el puede contestar o al menos eso creo – dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro.

- No ahora si no te importa lárgate si?? Sai, estoy de muy mal humor – dijo Ino muy fría.

- Creo que leí un libro sobre esto o algo parecido, así que por lo que se y por ser tu amigo yo debo preguntar porque?? Estas molesta – dijo Sai mirando a Ino a los ojos

- Eso a ti no te interesa, ademas, aunque te lo contara no lo entenderías, debido a que terminar con un persona es algo muy doloroso y alguien sin sentimientos como tu jamás podría saber que se siente o siquiera comprenderlo – dijo Ino desviando laminada hacia otra parte.

Sai se sintió mal el solo intentaba ayudar y ganar mas amigo pero en ese instante el sintió un ¿sentimiento?, dicho sentimiento jamás lo había sentido antes el estaba…. Estaba…. Estaba…. Herido?? A causa de las palabras de la chica de ojos azules.

De un momento a otro Sai sonrió, para luego soltar una carcajada, esto le sorprendió mucho a Ino no podía entender la reacción del chico por mas que lo intentara, una persona normal se hubiera sentido muy mal e incluso insultada

- _Sabia que Sai era rarito pero que clase de persona se echa a reír cuando lo insultan y lo desprecian de la manera en que lo hice?? – _pensó una muy confundida Ino 

- Estas loco o que?? – dijo Ino – que demonios te pa…?

Pero no pudo terminar ya que Sai comenzó a hablar

- Gracias Ino – dijo Sai muy sonriente, muy emocionado y feliz

- Gracias?? Pero por que?? – pregunto Ino muy confundida sin entender nada de nada

- Porque gracias a ti pude sentir algo nuevo – dijo el chico con una muy notoria emoción no muy característica de el – ademas lo que me ayudaste a sentir fue genial jamás en mi vida me había sentido de esa manera, muchas gracias.

- Ummm……bueno…. De nada…. Creo… pero – dijo Ino

No pudo terminar debido a que el pelinegro se abalanzo sobre ella para darle un fuerte y calido abrazos. Ino sintió un gran vació en el pecho y de improvisto correspondió el abrazo del chico con mas fuerza.

Sai no entendía nada se quedo muy sorprendido por el alto improvisto de la chica, en verdad no esperaba que ella le correspondiera ese abrazos, pero en un instante Sai no dudo y la abrazo mas fuerte, por que de cierta manera el podía sentir el dolor de Ino.

Estuvieron así durante un tiempo, de repente Ino no aguanto la mascara de indeferencia que tenia y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente en los brazos de Sai, a ella no le importaba llorar frente a el, debido a que se sentía en confianza y segura junto a el.

Sai por su parte no sabia que hacer había leído algo sobre eso, sabia que tenia que hacer, pero- _como rayos se puedo consolar a una chica dolida?_- se pregunto a si mismo

Estuvieron unos minitos mas en esa misma posición, hasta que Ino mas calmada se separa de Sai y le pide unas muy grandes disculpas por su altitud de los minutos anteriores.

Sai lo único que dijo fue- no hay problema Ino cuando quieras puedes venir con migo, puedes confiar en mi – Ino le sonrió con mucha ternura y en forma de agradecimiento por tratar de entenderla.

Ino se fue a su casa y Sai siglo con la busca de Naruto, después de que Ino le rechazara su petición de acompañarla al menos hasta la puerta de su casa.

En el camino a su casa Ino estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos – _que demonios paso en ese lugar?? Desde cuando sai y yo tenemos tanta confianza?? Bueno es verdad que el es mi amigo, pero jamás pensé que llegaría a llorar y a deshogarme como lo hice con el. Yo solo lloro y hago ese tipo de cosas frente a Sakura, generalmente ella es la única que me llega a entender y comprender. Eso me recuerda ¿Dónde estará? ya debería haber llegado de esa misión, es muy fácil es solo llevar un pergamino y ademas si lleva a los AMBUS debería ser mas fácil todavía, si ocurriera algún problema o los atacan ellos se encargarían de eso y ya, bueno solo espero que este bien y que no le pase nada malo._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En toda la aldea se escucho un grito desgarrador proveniente de la torre del Hokage 

- QUE!! – grito Naruto – QUE A SAKURA QUE!! – vovio a gritar

Tsunade tenía ganas de darle un golpe a Naruto por su total imprudencia, ahora toda la aldea se había enterado del problema que tenían entre manos – _Y lo pero es que le pedí que no sobresaltara y que fuera prudente_, _o vamos es…… Naruto desde cuando el me hace caso y hace lo que le digo, así cierto casi nuca, de verdad ¿Cómo pudo pedirle eso a Naruto?? Es como pedir que a las vacas le salgan alas y comiencen a volar por todos lados, en otras palabras misión imposible. Ademas Naruto de Por si es muy ……muy…… impulsivo y cuando se trata de Sakura…… bueno creo que talvez le pedí demasiado - _pensó Tsunade tratando de calmarse a si misma y Naruto que todavía seguía pegando gritos por todos lados.

- NARUTO!! –grito perdiendo, ya la paciencia – PUEDE CALLARTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, PORQUE SI NO LO NOTASTE TODOS ESTAMOS IGUAL O MAS PREOCUPADOS POR ELLA NO SOLO TU ESTA CLARO!!

- Bueno supongo que sabrán cual será su misión no?? – dijo una ya mas calmada Tsunade, mientras que en ese momento se habría la puerta dejando ver a Neji, Ino y Sai.

- Cual misión?? – preguntó el portador del **Byukugan**, con un tono de voz fuerte

Tsunade dio un largo suspiro y dijo – La misión del pergamino que le fue asignada a Sakura…… digamos que se a complicado un poco.

- Un poco?? - dijo Ino confundida

- si – certifico Tsunade

- Con todo respeto Tsunade – sama pero si se hubiera complicado solo un poco no creo que sean necesario que nos mande a todos nosotros contando que también mando a 3 AMBUS junto a Sakura – dijo el genio Hyuga analizando lo que la Hokage les acababa de decir.

- Neji no me has dejado terminar – dijo Tsunade

- Como decía la misión se complico un poco y es su deber, llevar el pergamino sano y salvo a la aldea de la arena y traer a Sakura sana y salva de vuelta a la aldea – dijo la Hokage .

- QUE LE PASO A SAKURA!! – grito Ino

- Ino te agradezco que no vuelvas a gritar – dijo Tsunade – y en cuanto a tu pregunta, lo que paso es que ayer me llego una información muy importante de un contacto de alta confianza. La información era que orochimaru deseaba el pergamino para ver sus secretos, así que se entero de que lo llevaríamos a la aldea de la arena y aprovecho la oportunidad y mando a su mejor subordinado a traerlo y creemos que ese subordinado es Sasuke Uchiha – se produjo un silencio muy desagradable en la sala

- _Maldito Sasuke no te vasta con largarte y hacerle daño emocional a Sakura, si no que también te gusta hacerle daño físico – _pensó Naruto muy enojado con cierto pelinegro.

_-_ _Sasuke si te atreves tocar un solo cabello de la cabeza de Sakura yo misma me encargare de darte un castigo muy doloroso – _pensó Ino, tratando también de decidir cual era la mejor tortura que conocía que tuviera dolor físico y psicológico para Sasuke. 

_-_ _pobre Sakura-chan... espero… que…. este bien…… y… que no… le hagan daño –_pensó una tímida Hinata, que también analizaba las cosas que le podrían hacer a su amiga. 

- _no te preocupes feita tu solo aguanta lo que te hagan lo mas que puedas nosotros pronto iremos por ti _– pensó Sai

- _Solo espero que a Haruno no le hagan mucho daño mental – _pensó un frió Neji 

- _Pobre Sakura, pero creo que no estará tan mal ella se sabe defender…… bueno…… eso espero – _pensó Kiba algo preocupado por la chica de cabello rosa

Después de un tiempo en silencio la Hokage volvió a hablar – Ademas temo que también se llevaron a Sakura.

- como sabe eso?? – pregunto Sai

- Bueno cuando recibí la información mande a un escuadrón especializado de AMBUS para asegurar a el equipo de sakura si era posible, en medio del camino vieron marcas de fuego en el suelo y se encontraron con que los cuerpos estaba ya casi consumidos, pero que daban unos restos, que fueron procesados y se pudo ver que eran los tres AMBUS asignados a esa misión. Eso me hace pensar que:

Sakura escapo con el pergamino para llevar acabo su misión y le dijo a los tres AMBUS que trataran de distraer a Sasuke para que ella pudiera llegar a la aldea de la arena.

Que Sasuke peleo contra los AMBUS y los mato sin compasión y luego los quemo para no dejar rastro, supongo que no esperaba que mandáramos a un equipo tan rápido y luego Sasuke siguió a Sakura, para que le diera el pergamino.

-bueno eso deduzco- dijo la Hokage

- Y bueno los AMBUS también dijeron que en un lugar como a dos quilómetros de donde los cuerpos habían sido encontrados, se observaron unas marcas en el lugar que daban a entender que ocurrió una pelea, pero lo raro es que no se encontró el cuerpo de Sakura, eso me da a entender que:

1- No la mato

O puede que también

2- La llevo con el como un rehén

8


	3. un encuentro con una serpiente

El capitulo numero 3

El capitulo numero 3

Que será de mi??

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

Muchas gracias por lo Reviews

Creo que asta ahora no me había aparecido por acá, pero bueno aquí les va el capi numero 3 espero con todas la ansias del mundo que lo disfruten mucho y que me den muchos consejos para el capi número 4 y claro un poco de reviews o/o pliss

Bueno

Les dejo unas aclaratorias

Inner de Sakura o de cualquier otra persona………… si en mi fic mas de uno tiene un yo interno jijijijiji o/o

_Pensamientos _

Normal

(Aclaraciones por parte mia en el fic)

**Recuerdos o cosas que pasaron en capis anteriores **

Cambio de lugar o tiempo

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anterior mente

**No comprendo tu risa?? – dijo este **

**Sakura no dijo nada**

**Creo que orochimaru se tendrá que olvidar de su pergamino tan valioso – volvió a decir el moreno **

**Que es que no piensas ir a buscarlo? – pregunto la chica **

**En un caso norma iría pero se me ocurrió la brillante idea de quemar los cuerpos y junto con ellos el pergamino- dijo con simpleza**

**ERES UN IDIOTA!! SE PUEDE SABER PARA ¡¡QUE DEMONIOS HISISTE TAL ESTUPIDES??...**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sakura escapo con el pergamino para llevar acabo su misión y le dijo a los tres AMBUS que trataran de distraer a Sasuke para que ella pudiera llegar a la aldea de la arena. **

**Que Sasuke peleo contra los AMBUS y los mato sin compasión y luego los quemo para no dejar rastro, supongo que no esperaba que mandáramos a un equipo tan rápido y luego Sasuke siguió a Sakura, para que le diera el pergamino.**

**-bueno eso deduzco- dijo la Hokage **

**- Y bueno los AMBUS también dijeron que en un lugar como a dos quilómetros de donde los cuerpos habían sido encontrados, se observaron unas marcas en el lugar que daban a entender que ocurrió una pelea, pero lo raro es que no se encontró el cuerpo de Sakura, eso me da a entender que:**

**1- No la mato y ella pudo escapar **

**O puede que también **

**2- La llevo con el como un rehén **

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Todo lo anterior pasó en el mismo día a distintas horas

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unas horas antes de que Tsunade mandara al equipo de AMBUS

Sasuke todavía se encontraba sobre Sakura, con su agarre en ella

Estaba muy atónito por las palabras de la chica, en teoría le había dicho idiota…………. Bueno en realidad si se lo había dicho pero de todas formas - _ esta no es la Sakura que yo recuerdo……….. yo recuerdo a una niñita llorona que me sacaba de quicio y gritaba mi nombre cada cinco minutos…. A la chica que tengo enfrente, literalmente me odia con todo su corazón…… mmmmmmmmmmmm eso me gusta mucho…ademas hace unos años Sakura no tenia el cuerpo que posee ahora………bueno…. Talvez pueda sacar un poco de provecho de esta situación del rehén….. Hpm…… hay Sakura no sabes lo que te espera con migo, haré que te vuelvas a arrodillar ante mi con solo oír mi voz, así muera en el intento……..bueno no creo que llege a morir todavía eras muy débil ...Sakura eres demasiado fácil de conquistar – _pensó sasuke con una sonrisa obviamente maliciosa y llena de superioridad en sus rostro, que no paso desapercibida por cierta peli rosa.

- De que demonios te ríes tu Uchiha?? – dijo Sakura poniendo énfasis en la ultima palabra

- Hpm – fue la única respuesta de Sasuke

En la mirada del chico se podía notar que se sentía muy superior a ella por tenerlas en ese estado, pero Sakura no se rendiría sin dar batalla antes

- Es que no puedes responder con otra cosa que no sea "Hpm" ?? – dijo Sakura de muy mal humor, por la respuesta y la actitud del moreno

Sasuke no dijo ni hizo nada por las palabras de la chica. Des pues de un tiempo en ese estado de silencio, Sakura ya estaba cansada de mirarlo y jiro la cabeza para terminar viendo al suelo. Digamos que Sasuke aprovecho la distracción de la chica para poder observar su figura mejor – _mmmmmmmmmmmm bueno tiene piernas bien torneadas, una cintura delgada que le permite flexibilidad mmmmmmmmmmmm me gusta, bien continuemos unos pechos de un tamaño perfecto, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, unos glúteos bien formados y de tamaños perfectos ……bien ….. bien …….bien Sakura, al parecer no estas tan mal y obviamente no eres la misma niñita llorona de 12 años, pero tampoco eres la misma que vi hace 3 años atrás…. Parece que después de todo si cambiaste……….. Bueno en habilidades no…… pero físicamente es otras cosa muy distinta – _pensó un malicioso Sasuke, con una sonrisa arrogante de medio lado.

Sakura sintió que la observaban y de inmediato se jiro a ver a Sasuke, que efectivamente la miraba (con ojos fríos, pero que al mismo tiempo mostraban cierto deseo y lujuria).

- CHA!! Sasuke-kun nos esta mirando con mucho deseo, tal vez quiera algo de pasión con nosotras?? Mmmmmmmmmmmm que excitante, me muero por verlo en acción, al igual que tu – dijo la inner imprudente de Sakura 

_-_ _Pues querrás decir que TÚ quieres, por que yo no – _dijo una muy convencida Sakura

- Eso no te lo crees ni tu misma y lo sabes, te mueres por el – dijo de nuevo la chica impulsiva

_- Eso es una mentira demasiado grande, yo no me muero pro ese traidor asqueroso – _le dijo Sakura a su mente interna

- Podrá ser un traído asqueroso y todo lo que tú quieras pero tiene un culo espectacular – dijo nuevamente la chica

- _si bueno tiene un culo especta…………. Un momento no me confundas……… yo lo odio con todo mi ser – _le dijo sakura molesta a su inner

- Si claro Sakura y yo me convertiré mañana en la 6º Hokage…. Deja de mentirte a ti misma por una vez en tu vida si?? Tú lo amas – dijo la inner

- _YO NO LO AMO!! Y SI NO LO ENTENDISTE BIEN TE LO VUELVO A REPERTIR YO NO AMO A SASUKE UCHIHA……YO NUNCA AMARIA A UN TRAIDOR COMO ESE…Y QUE LO AME… ESO ES HISTORIA ANTIGUA, AHORA YO LO ODIO CON TODO MI SER Y ESPERO QUE TE QUEDE BIEN CLARO, POR QUE NO QUIERO TENER QUE REPETIRLO OTRAVEZ!! –_ exploto Sakura 

- Hpm… sabes algo?? Si por una vez en tu vida, te quitaras esa mascara que te pones para no dejar que nadie vea tu sufrimiento y dolor. Y comenzaras a tener más sentimientos es posible que no tuvieras la necesidad de decidir entre el amor y el odio como lo estas haciendo ahora mismo – dijo la inner de Sakura con mucha seriedad no muy característica en ella, para luego retirarse y desaparecer.

Sakura estaba consiente de que su yo interno auque jamás lo supiera tenia algo de razón, ella después de la ultima vez que vio a Sasuke hace 3 años había cambiado mucho, ya no era la niñita inocente que fácilmente se enamoraba de alguien con solo verlo una vez Ej.: Sasuke Uchiha, su amor de la infancia y también amor de su adolescencia, el cual lo único que había hecho en todo el tiempo que estuvo en Konoha y fue parte de su mismo equipo lo único que hizo fue despreciarla, humillarla cuando se le daba la oportunidad e ignorarla…. Sabiendo perfectamente bien sus sentimientos hacia el.

Eso la hacia enfurecer, no podía entender porque?? Demonios se tubo que enamorar de un traidor, insensato y obsesionado con una venganza que era posible, nunca lograría…. O al menos no vivo para contarlo.

Ademas actualmente ella era muchos mas fría que cuando tenia 12 y 15 años de edad que fueron las veces que vio a Sasuke cuando estaba enamorada y ya era un traidor de primera clase…,ella se había convencido asimisma que no podía volverse a enamorar de un chico, claro esta que podía sentir afecto: como hacia Naruto, Ino y el resto de sus amigos, o también respeto: como a Tsunade –sama o a Kakashi – sensei, pero ella jamás se volvería a enamorar de alguien no importara de quien se tratara y todo esto gracias a cierto Uchiha.

Sakura estaba sumida en sus pensamiento cuando una voz masculina la saco violentamente de ellos

-Camina – dijo Sasuke o mejor dicho ordeno

Sakura no le izo mucho caso debido que estaba más ocupada en ver que rayos iba a hacer……..

_Bueno al parecer "El Uchiha" ese ya tiene pensado comenzar el camino hacia la guarida de esa serpiente asquerosa (_orochimaru), _tengo que pensar en algo para evitar ir a ese lugar y lo más rápido posible, no quiero y no pienso compartir el mismo aire de traidores, asesinos en series, criminales y sobre todo no pienso pasar mas tiempo con el Uchiha ese, mas que suficiente con todo el tiempo que lo soporte de niños –_pensó sakura muy convencida, trazando una estrategia en su mente.

- Es que acaso no entendiste bien?? – dijo el moreno molesto por la actitud de la pelirrosa, al ver que esta no hacia ni decía nada y simplemente lo ignoraba, el moreno estallo – _Muy bien Sakura si lo quieres de esta manera, bien por mi – _pensó el moreno con una sonrisa bien amplia en la cara. Por su parte Sakura todavía seguía planeando su estrategia para "supuestamente" escapar de Sasuke- _bueno talvez lo pueda chantajear con algo. O talvez pueda tomarlo por sorpresa y………….._- Sakura fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, que la levanto del suelo y la arrojo contra un árbol cercano, rompiendo este en pedazos y cayendo ella en el suelo frió. Todavía se encontraba tirada en el suelo asimilando en dolor que le causo ese ataque sorpresa por parte de Sasuke, cuando sintió que le agarraban el cabello rosa y le alzaban la cabeza – veras Sakura, odio que las personas me ignoren y a un mas cuando les ordeno algo directamente y no lo cumplen…. esta claro?? – dijo Sasuke con cierta arrogancia en su voz – ahora párate y camina!! Si no quieres que te pase algo peor, que lo que te hice antes – Ordeno Sasuke – no me gustaría y ademas no puedo lastimarte más de la cuenta pequeña…….. "molestia" – dijo Sasuke haciendo énfasis en "molestia" – _puedo apostar todo a que eso le va a doler-_ pensó Sasuke antes de voltearse con una sonrisa de medio lado que mostraba mucha arrogancia para esperar a que Sakura se parara del suelo. Esa palabra en especial le pego a Sakura – _molestia?? Esto es el colmo Uchiha, ahora me vas a conocer te guste o no –_ dijo la chica de cabellos rosados.

Sakura se levanto lentamente debido al dolor, cuando estuvo al lado de Sasuke, este sonrió otra vez con mas arrogancia que antes – _lo sabia, Sakura eres tan predecible, solo hay que tocar el punto que mas te duele y vienes corriendo hacia mi, esto va hacer muy fácil –_ pensó el moreno con una sonrisa de superioridad, pero en ese momento Sakura junto chakra en su mano y le estampo un fuerte golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire, dejándolo tirado en el suelo, Sakura aprovecho el momento para salir corriendo como una condenada hacia lo profundo del bosque. Sasuke por su parte todavía trataba de recuperar el aliento que Sakura le había quitado con su fuerte golpe.

No hace falta decir que Sasuke estaba que moría de la ira, por el acto improvisto de la chica –_al parecer no te conozco tanto como yo creía Sakura …… de verdad no me esperaba ese golpe de parte tu yo ….. Hmp…. Que molestia _- pensó el uchiha con mucho fastidio - _y para colmo no te ate ni nada por el estilo…….hmp que molesta eres Sakura… ahora tendré que volver atraparte y asegurarme de al menos quitarte tu chakra para que no vuelvas a intenta lo mismo –_ pensó nuevamente Sasuke cuando puedo recuperar el aliento, se sentó en el suelo por unos momento, para luego pararse de nuevo -_ muy bien Sakura si creías que ese pequeño golpe me detendría estabas bien equivocada-_ pensó, para luego sonreír nuevamente con arrogancia y sorna y salir en la busca de la peli rosa.

Sakura corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, paro un momento para descansar ya que pensaba que Sasuke estaría todavía tirado en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor por su potente golpe – bueno Uchiha al parecer no eres tan fuerte – dijo Sakura poniendo una sonrisa de medio lado, pasaron unos 2 segundo en los que Sakura estaba segura de que no se volvería a encontrar con Sasuke, pero en un segundo sintió una respiración en su espalda – Sakura que fue lo que acabas de decir??- dijo la voz a su espalda, ella sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba, no contesto su menté todavía no lo asimilaba, Sasuke todavía atrás de Sakura sacó su katana, la poso en el cuello de la chica con gran agilidad y le agarro un brazo para luego posarlo en la espalda de la chica con un poco de violencia y produciendo un dolor agudo en ella , la cual soltó un gemido que produjo que el uchiha se sintiera aun mas superior ……….. si eso era posible claro. Y luego acercando su boca al Oído de la chica dijo – Sakura creí que te había quedado claro que odio que las personas me ignoren, pero sabes algo….- hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo – me moleta a un mas que me desobedezcan, creo que también te lo dije antes…. O me equivoco?? – dijo lo último como si fuera una advertencia la cual llego a la chica de inmediato.

Cuando Sakura pudo reaccionar por fin, lo único que dijo sin que le temblara la voz fue

- Sabes algo Sasuke el mundo no gira alrededor tu yo y si a mi se meda la gana de no hacerte caso eso es mi problema no tu yo ESTA CLARO!! – dijo Sakura subiendo cada vez mas la voz – ADEMAS SI QUIERES QUE ME ARRODILLE Y ME HUMILLE ANTES TI, CREO QUE TENDRAS QUE ESPERAR MUCHO PERO MUCHO TIEMPO O SIMPLEMETE VIAJAR AL PASADO……. CUANDO TENIAMOS 12 AÑOS, SI ESO SE PUEDE CLARO!! – dijo Sakura con cierto tono de dolor e ira en sus voz

Sasuke estaba sorprendido no solo por las palabras de la chica las cuales le habían dolido un poco……….. Bueno en verdad si le habían dolido mucho pero el era un Uchiha, a los Uchiha no les afecta nada, ni en el pasado, ni en el presenten y tampoco en el futuro y el no iba a ser el eslabón débil del gran clan Uchiha, ademas de las fuertes palabras de la chica las cuales le dolieron solo un "poquito" (noten por favor el sarcasmo -.-), otra cosa que le sorprendió mucho fue que también ella le había dicho por su nombre y cabe destacar que desde que la vio ese día ella solo se había dirigido a el en forma de uchiha, traidor, criminal, etc.….

Cuando Sasuke tenía toda la intención del mundo de contestar algo, sintió a lo lejos los chakras de un grupo grande de ninjas que venían a una gran velocidad.

- Si está claro…. pero tendremos que continuar esta conversación en otro momento y en otro lugar – dijo Sasuke muy calmado

- De que demonios hablas, no te atrevas a hacer eso, porque si lo haces te mata ……- pero Sakura no puedo terminar debido a que Sasuke la noqueo y se la llevo en su espalda lo mas rápido posible para que los ninjas que se acercaban no los encontraran

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Ustedes que opinan chicos?? – pregunto la hokage con curiosidad

Los 6 chicos todavía estaban analizando lo que la Hokage les dijo.

Pero una voz masculina corto el silencio que se había creado

-Bueno en mi opinión yo creó que se la llevo como un rehén para que le diga información o para que pueda chantajearnos con algo en especifico, ahora la pregunta es cual de las dos opciones es?? –dijo Neji, frió como siempre.

-Buen razonamiento Neji – felicito la Hokage

Para lo que este contesto con un – Hmp

-Bueno Tsunade-sama que tiene pensado hacer para rescatar a sakura?? – pregunto una muy interesada Ino

- Voy hacer 2 equipos para que busquen al pergamino y a sakura – todos los presente se quedaron callados esperando a que la Hokage terminara – uno vas a estar conformado por Neji Hyuga, Sai e Ino Yamanaka.

Ino solo abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa y le dedico una mirada a Neji, el cual la noto pero por supuesto ignoro, de tal formas que asta el mismo se hubiera sentido orgullosos

La hokage por su parte seguía hablando de lo que el equipo de neji, ino y sai debían cumplir, la Hokage notando la distracción de ino dijo – Ino hazme el favor y presta mucha atención por que no pienso repetir esto – dijo la mujer con mucha molestia – hai – fue la respuesta de la chica – muy bien tu equipo se encargara de encontrar el pergamino y llevarlo a la aldea de la arena – dijo la hokage – Ino todavía no entendía por que – Tsunade-sama porque demonios yo no puedo ir en el equipo que va a recuperar a Sakura – pregunto la chica muy confundida – eso es muy fácil Ino, no vas por que yo lo digo!! – dijo la mujer molesta por la interrupción de la chica, en la sala se produjo un incomodo silencio que fue roto por la Hokage - muy bien en donde me quede antes de que me interrumpieran?? A …claro…. y el segundo equipo va a estar conformados por Kiva Inusuka, Naruto Usumaki y Hinata Hyuga

Hinata se puso feliz al saber que estaría en el mismo equipo en el cual estaría el rubio-impulsivo-cabeza hueca, pero este estaba mas ocupado viendo a Kiva con odio y no le presto mucha atención a la mirada de hinata, kiba por su parte puso una sonrisa de autosuficiencia por hacer enojar a naruto- _ jijijijijiji nadie sabe cuanto me encanta hacer enojar a ese dobe, y mas cuando se trata de hinata, me párese todavía increíble que no se de cuenta de que ella gusta de el, peor de verdad que rallos le ve a ese idiota gracias a el, ella sufre mucho por que se siente vacía por dentro , yo creo que toda la aldea se entero ya de lo que siente hinata y el como si la cosa fura con otra persona…….. Eso me hace enfurecer…… pero no te preocupes hinata yo me encargare de que no te sientas vacía nuevamente – _pensó kiba apretando los puños con mucha fuerza.

- Buenos chicos saldrán mañana en la mañana, les recomiendo que descansen y preparen sus cosas muy bien, es posible que no regresen en mucho tiempo entendido?? – pregunto la mujer

- hai- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A la mañana siguiente, una chica de cabellos rosados, se despierta con un dolor muy fuerte en su espalda, brazos, cuello, cabeza, en fin un dolor general.

- Que demonios me paso?? – se pregunta la chica

Ella intentaba recordar todo lo que le ocurrió en el bosque con sasuke, pero solo podía recordar pequeños fragmentos de lo ocurrido

**- Es que acaso no entendiste bien?? – dijo el moreno…………….**

**Sakura fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, que la levanto del suelo y la arrojo contra un árbol cercano, rompiendo este en pedazos y cayendo ella en el suelo frió………………**

**- veras Sakura, odio que las personas me ignoren y a un mas cuando les ordeno algo esta claro?? – dijo Sasuke con cierta arrogancia en su voz – ahora párate y camina!! – Ordeno Sasuke………….**

"**molestia"…………**

**le estampo un fuerte golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire, dejándolo tirado en el suelo…………**

**Bueno Uchiha al parecer no eres tan fuerte – dijo………….**

**-Sakura que fue lo que acabas de decir??- dijo la voz a su espalda…………**

Después de unos minutos pudo recordar todo lo ocurrido en el bosque

- pero quien rayos se cree ese uchiha??, para atreverse a dejarme inconciente – dijo molesta sakura – el rey del mundo – dijo con un tono evidente de sarcasmo

- no creo que se considere el rey del mundo – dijo una voz a su espalda que se le hacia muy familiar

- y por que crees eso?? – pregunto Sakura

- porque ese puesto ya esta ocupado por una persona – dijo otra vez la voz misteriosa

- si?? Y cual esa persona?? – pregunto Sakura con evidente fastidio

- pues eso es muy fácil ………….. yo soy esa persona ……….. – dijo riéndose

Sakura pudo reconocer de inmediato la risita de gay de orochimaru

- hay no…….. Grandioso no solo tengo que tratar con un acecino- traidor, también debo tratar con su maestro gay – dijo Sakura con mucho pero mucho fastidio

- párese que tu maestra (Tsunade) no te enseño a tener respeto por tus mayores en habilidades y en edad – dijo orochimaru con si risita de gay, pero con unas fracciones de molestia en su rostro por el comentario de la peli-rosa

- no………. De hecho si me enseño a tener respeto por mis mayores…- dijo Sakura molesta por el comentario del sannin (no estoy segura si se escribe así), si querías hacer enojar a Sakura solo tenias que insultar a su maestra, eso la sacaba de quicio asta no mas poder.

- pues no parece – dijo nuevamente el hombre- serpiente

- si me enseño a tener respeto,………. pero también me enseño a despreciar y darle la espalda a los traidores como su subordinado numero uno y a otos como usted en especial O-RO-CHI-MARU –SA-MA - dijo Sakura con desprecio

- puedo ver que esa vieja te dio algo de agalla, hace unos años si no recuerdo mal te hubieras tiraría do a llorar desesperadamente o me equivoco?? – dijo este con una sonrisa amplia

Sakura furiosa por el comentario de aquel hombre respondió – primero trate con respeto a Tsunade – sama, segundo no, no se equivoca…. como usted bien dijo yo me "hubiera" tirado a llorar hace unos años, pero ahora no, lamento romper la burbuja en la cual usted vive todavía oro-chi-maru-sama – termino de decir la chica de cabellos rosados con un tono despectivo y haciendo énfasis en hubiera.

_- bueno parece que esta mocosa nos servirá de algo, ademas claro esta de un poco de diversión para algunos hombres que estén solos en estos días o simplemente no hayan tenido un poco de diversión en algunas semanas, jijijijijijiji………. Pero pensándolo bien talvez cierto pelinegro evite que cualquier escoria la toque, después de todo ella es su ex-compañera………… hmp esto va hacer muy interesante…….. Desde que sasuke-kun llego a este lugar nunca lo vi de esta manera con cualquier otra mujer……… talvez esta mocosa sea especial para el………. Y si eso es verdad, puede que pueda manejarlo de mejor manera……….eso me ahorrara mucha paciencia y tiempo valioso. Muy bien pequeña Sakura-chan………….. Antes que nada quiero ver si sasuke –kun te puede controlar………. Porque si no es así puedo apostar todo a que intentara conquistarte y tenerte a sus pies…… y como puedo predecir tu no te vas a dejar… tan fácilmente y le darás guerra pareja……..ahora solo debo hacerlo de la mejor manera posible para que, el no se de cuenta de mi plan __**–**_ pensó Orochimaru con malicia

- Y bueno orochimaru-sama se puede saber para que demonios me trajo a este…….. Despreciable digo encantador lugar – dijo Sakura tratando de sonar lo mas respetuosa y falsa posible

- Hay que bueno aprendiste modales – dijo este, tratando de sonar igual o peor que sakura

No hace falta decir que esto reventó a Sakura, pero fue más inteligente y siguió el juego

- Si y todo gracias a usted serpiente-sama…. Digo orochimaru-sama n.n – dijo nuevamente la chica de cabellos rosados con una sonrisa bien amplia que mostraba mas que todo mucha inocencia-falsa -.-

Al mencionado anterior mente se le formo una vena en toda la frente en forma de desagrado por el comentario de la chica, pero escuchen bien, pero aun así no quito la sonrisa de gay que tenia estampada en el rostro desde que entro en la habitación, eso deja a orochimaru con una cara amorfa debido a que deseaba asesinar a la chica por su comentario o al menos castigarla gravemente, pero la necesitaba en prefecto estado para lo que tenia planeado.

Por su parte sakura al ver la vena que se le formo a orochimaru en la frente, deseo no haber dicho lo anterior, no porque le diera miedo lo que le pudiera o hiciera esa víbora, si no por que la cara entre molestia y felicidad que tenia en el rostro no era normal es mas se le hacia demasiado rara para su pequeño ser, ademas daba mas miedo la cara del hombre que las habilidades de el en si.

Pasaron unos segundo en los cuales ninguno de los dos dijo ni hizo nada

Orochimaru después de calmarse le dijo a sakura – Muy bien has probado que tienes buen sentido del humor pero eso no te servirá para lo que te espera –termino el hombre

- lo que me espera?? – repitió esta sin entender

- si lo que te espera – dijo el hombre con mucho fastidio por la lentitud de la chica

- pero usted no respondió mi pregunta para que me trajo aquí?? – le pregunto la chica de cabellos rosados

- te digo algo?? Aunque nuca lo admitas te pareces demasiado a sasuke –kun – dijo orochimaru, esperando con muchas ansias la respuesta de la chica

- QUE!! ESO NI EN BROMA……. DIGAME UNA SOLA COSA EN AL QUE EL Y YO CONCORDEMOS??- pregunto la chica

- bueno por ejemplo:

1- los dos son ninjas

2-a los dos les encanta comer ansias

3-son muy orgullosos

4-no se dejan vencer con facilidad

5- son arrogantes

6- los dos son unos traidores

7-……..

Sakura estaba analizando todo lo que el hombre le decía - _bueno en cierta forma tiene razón, me parezco a el, pero al mismo tiempo el y yo somos como dos gotas de agua totalmente distintas, bueno era cierto ella orgullosa y bueno que si sasuke no era orgulloso?? Eso era un pregunta era una afirmación, no podía haber persona mas orgullosa en todo el mundo que el, si eso era posible, y bueno el si es un traidor pero yo no_…… - espera un momento como que los dos somos traidores??- preguntó la chica con mucha sorpresa por las palabras del hombre en frente de ella – hasta donde yo tengo uso de memoria el es el traidor aquí no yo.

- si bueno creo que no estas informada tu ahora eres parte de mis subordinados …

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno que le pareció??

Espero que le guste mucho y que dejen Reviews, con muchos consejos para mi y para el próximo capi

Agradezco a :

**honeykiss**: me alegra que te gustara tanto mi fic, eso me hace sentir súper chévere bueno sigue leyendo que se pone bueno.

**Asukasoad** : bueno aquí te dejo la actualización que me pediste, espero que la disfrutes mucho n.n

**Naruhinasasusaku:** bueno a ti loca…. No tengo mucho que decir mas que gracias por la pequeña ayudadita que me diste en el capi anterior gracias de verdad T.T

**itachi1:** bueno creo que cumplí tu deseo de que fuera mas largo y que hubieran mas parejas jijijijijiji….bueno nos vemos….

**Hinaxnaruto**: bueno veras estoy todavía pensando las parejas que voy a poner y como la que tengo segura es la de sasuke y sakura bueno e sla que mas pongo…..pero no te preocupes que pronto vendrán mas tranqui

Bueno chao

Cuídense mucho

Muchos abrazos y besos

Se despide

.Sakuritamen.

n.n cuídense mucho mmmmmmmmmmmm creo q eso ya lo dije bueno lo bueno a decir cuidense y dejen consejos ….. bye


	4. una nueva familia

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

Mi nueva familia

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

Muchas gracias por lo Reviews

pero bueno aquí les va el capi numero 4 espero con todas la ansias del mundo que lo disfruten mucho y que me den muchos consejos para el capi número 5 y claro un poco de reviews o/o pliss eso nunca esta de mas jijijijijijijijijijijiji n.n

espero que lo disfruten mucho

Bueno

Les dejo unas aclaratorias

Inner de Sakura o de cualquier otra persona………… si en mi fic mas de uno tiene un yo interno jijijijiji o/o

_Pensamientos _

Normal

(Aclaraciones por parte mia en el fic)

**Recuerdos o cosas que pasaron en capis anteriores**

Cambio de lugar o tiempo

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anteriormente en el fic

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**QUE!! ESO NI EN BROMA……. DIGAME UNA SOLA COSA EN AL QUE EL Y YO CONCORDEMOS??- pregunto la chica**

**- bueno por ejemplo:**

**1- los dos son ninjas**

**2-a los dos les encanta comer ansias**

**3-son muy orgullosos**

**4-no se dejan vencer con facilidad**

**5- son arrogantes**

**6- los dos son unos traidores**

**7-……..**

**Sakura estaba analizando todo lo que el hombre le decía - **_**bueno en cierta forma tiene razón, me parezco a el, pero al mismo tiempo el y yo somos como dos gotas de agua totalmente distintas, bueno era cierto ella orgullosa y bueno que si sasuke no era orgulloso?? Eso era un pregunta era una afirmación, no podía haber persona mas orgullosa en todo el mundo que el, si eso era posible, y bueno el si es un traidor pero yo no**_**…… - espera un momento como que los dos somos traidores??- preguntó la chica con mucha sorpresa por las palabras del hombre en frente de ella – hasta donde yo tengo uso de memoria el es el traidor aquí no yo.**

**- si bueno creo que no estas informada tu ahora eres parte de mis subordinados **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

- QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

**- **de que demonios me esta hablando?? – pregunto la chica muy confundida

- te hablo de que ahora tu eres parte de mis subordinados – dijo el hombre con un tono muy cansado

- usted no pregunto nada, como quiere decida, si no me pregunto – dijo la chica

- esta bien quieres ser parte de mis subordinados?? – pregunto el hombre con cansancio

- mmmmmmmmmmmm de jame pensar ……………………. Por supuesto que ………. No – dijo la chica con evidente molestia

- vez por esta razón fue que no te pregunte…… por que era obvio que dirías que no – dijo el sannin

- claro que era obvio que diría que no………. Porque como dije antes yo … no ………soy ……….una ………..traidora como las personas que están en este lugar – dijo la chica de cabellos rosados con una sonrisa de medio lado que expresaba un evidente triunfo – y bueno ya que dejamos claro que nunca me uniré a usted……….. con su permiso yo me retiro …….. y me voy a mi aldea ……. A dios – dijo la chica dirigiéndose a la puerta

- hay veras lo siento mucho pero tu no te vas de aquí – dijo orochimaru, con su risita de gay (n.n)

- y porque no?? Si ya dejamos claro que no me uniré a ti – dijo la chica con molestia

- muy bien te propongo un trato – dijo el hombre mirando a Sakura con mucho interés, esta solo lo miraba con una mezcla de asco y repugnancia, y claro esto no paso desapercibido por el hombre – mirarme con asco no te salvara de lo que te voy a proponer – dijo nuevamente – y que es ese trato que quieres hacer, de que se trata – dijo esta vez la peli rosa – muy bien al parecer ya estas seria nuevamente – dijo el hombre serpiente con su típica risita, sakura solo lo miro con desaprobación – el trato va así tu te quedas conmigo y mis subordinados y no pasa nada …… pero si no te quedas y decides irte destruiré a toda tu aldea con mis propias manos- termino de decir, por unos momentos todo estuvo en silencio, sakura todavía no asimilaba nada de lo que le decía el hombre que estaba parado frente a ella- y bueno que decides hacer??-dijo el con mucha malicia en sus voz, debido a que conocía la respuesta de la chica. Sakura bufo molesta – no creo que de verdad tenga que decir mi respuesta o si orochimaru-sama??- dijo la chica de cabellos rosados.

- muy bien ya que todo esta aclarado………te ruego que me sigas- dijo orochimaru, después de uno segundo se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y espero a que sakura pasara por ella.

_-que porquería si me voy matan a toda mi aldea y bueno claro que no quiero eso, pero si me quedo tendré que estar bajo las ordenes de esta serpiente y el maldito uchiha ese, no creo que esto pudiera ser peor………… _- pensó sakura muy molesta consigo misma por tomar esa decisión, que de seguro cambiaria su vida para………… peor y no para mejor.

Cuando ambos estuvieron fuera de la habitación orochimaru comenzó a caminar y detrás de el iba sakura que lo seguía muy de cerca, recorrieron pasillos llenos de marcas y antorchas que iluminaban el camino, en verdad no había cambiado en nada desde la ultima vez que sakura estuvo en ese lugar o en todo caso si se mudaron de escondite lo pusieron igual que el anterior _– pero que mediocres son, ni si quieran han remodelado desde hace tres años………… por dios no les mataría redecorar este lugar tan tétrico_ – pensó sakura.

Estuvieron caminando unos cuantos minutos mas, hasta que orochimaru se paro en una puerta grande, giro el pomo de de dicha y entro, todo estaba oscuro en ese lugar por esa razón sakura dudo unos segundos, pero al final entro también, cuando termino de entrar la puerta se cerro de un golpe dejando la en la penumbra total, sakura bufo molesta por lo ocurrido anteriormente

Sakura puso sentir como la habitación enorme se llenaba, de un momento a otro todas la luces se prendieron y dejaron ver a orochimaru sentado en literalmente un pedestal y junto a el estaba kabuto a un lado y sasuke al otro. Sakura no le presto mucha atención a orochimaru ni a sus dos seguidores a sus costados, estaba mas ocupada viendo a los fenómenos que tenia a su alrededor. Antes de que orochimaru pudiera decir algo sakura dijo – orochimaru- sama una pregunta, para pertenecer en esta organización es necesario ser un fenómeno o una persona fuera de lo normal?? Por que si es a si yo no podré unirme …… ya que no soy ni rara…….. ni tampoco soy un fenómeno de circo ……. Como muchos aquí presentes – dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa de sorna es su rostro, era obvio que quería hacer enojar a orochimaru pero ella no contaba con que ofendería también al resto de los presentes – bueno tu con ese cabello de chicle no te ves precisamente……………………… como tu dices………… normal – dijo un hombre con uno dientes de tiburón que mostraban una gran sonrisa arrogante y llena de superioridad, el resto de lo presente incluyendo a el sannin comenzaron a reír por la broma de aquel hombre – bueno puede ser que el color de mi cabello no se normal del todo, pero al menos es natural …………………… no como el tu yo que fue pintado en un peluquería de mala muerte – dijo sakura con aire victorioso, el hombre bufo y dijo – eso fue un golpe bajo. – jajajajajajajajaja eso te enseñara a no meterte con sakura haruno – dijo la inner de sakura muy feliz por su victoria aparente

- bueno………… al parecer……………. Te…………… llevaras…………… muy bien ………….con el ……….resto de……….. mis……….. Subordinados – dijo orochimaru entre risas todavía

_- hay pero que lastima, yo no me llevare bien con ellos- _pensó sakura con una sonrisa de sorna en el rostro

– ademas mírenlos son raros, son unos acecinos todos y para colmo tienen que ser la mayoría unos fenómenos horrorosos_ – _agrego la inner de ella

- _jajajajajajajaja tienes mucha razón – pensó sakura muriéndose de la risa _

En el rostro de sakura se dibujo una sonrisa arrogante, que no paso desapercibida por nadie en la habitación

- de que te ríes cabello de chicle?? – pregunto una chica de cabello rojo y lentes negros, con una ropa muy pero muy putanesca (supongo que saben de quien se trata ………….. verdad?? -.- …………. Karin si eres puta ………….. bueno creo que esta claro que no me cae bien n.n)

- de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo tu ropa de puta que no te queda para nada o tu cabello de zanahoria – dijo sakura con mucha simpleza

- auch – dijo suigetsu

Karin se volteo a ver al chico con una mirada acecina, para luego voltearse a sakura para preguntarle - que dijiste?? – dijo la chica con la cara deforme por la furia que tenia, por el comentario de sakura que le había dolido en lo mas profundo de su ser ( si es que tiene -.-)

- bueno lo que dije fue que tienes una ropa, una cara y una actitud de puta……………. Hay perdón lo olvidaba se que te lo tengo que repetir otra vez mas pero con palabras mas sencillas por tu falta de vocabulario, bueno te lo repito otra vez…. Tu…. Eres…… o…. Al menos…. Pareces……una……puta – dijo sakura muy lento para dar la impresión de que karin era una bruta sin cerebro, y bueno la cara de esta no ayudaba mucho, ya que la tenia abierta de par en par por lo ultimo que le dijo la peli rosa

Cuando sakura termino pasaron unos segundo en los que un silencio incomodo se apodero de toda la habitación, hasta que suigetsu se comenzó a reír como un condenado el resto que se encontraba también en ese lugar comenzaron a reír haciendo que toda la habitación se quedara envueltas en risas y carcajadas

Karin estaba verde de la ira, miraba a sakura con mucho odio y de un momento a otro grito – CALLENSE!!- todo el mundo hizo caso y se callaron debido a que ellos sabían de lo que era capas de hacer la chica cuando se molestaba y en esos momento estaba furiosa solo un idota no se callo y era suigetsu que seguía riendo como un condenado – es que no oíste bien te ordene que te callaras!! – Dijo karin molesta, este se callo, soltó un bufido y dijo – primero tu no me ordenas nada. Segundo si yo me quiero reír asta que tengas 40 años eso es mi problema no tu yo, tercero deja de creerte la mejor porque no lo eres y cuarto esta chica tiene algo de razón eres una puta, deberías tener algo de respeto hacia ti misma y dejar de serlo…………… pero que estoy pidiendo??... karin?? Dejando de ser puta?? Imposible.

Muchos de lo presente tuvieron que taparse la boca para no reír, otros como sakura no pudieron aguantar mas y se cayeron al suelo de la risa

Karin no aguanto más y se lanzó sobre suigetsu con toda la intención del mundo de matarlo, este se la quito de encima y comenzaron a pelear a muerte. Sakura estaba en una pieza viendo como dos aliados de mataban entre si, a ese ritmo los dos terminarían muertos, sakura miro a orochimaru con intriga y esto solo pudo poner una cara de cansancio y bufar. Todos los presentes de la habitación tenían miedo de interrumpir la pelea, sakura al ver que nadie hacia nada, con un rápido movimiento le jalo el pelo a karin y la mando a volar, esta se pego contra una pared, se quedo unos minutos en ese estado y luego se paro.

- que te pasa estas loca?? – pregunto

-no – respondió sakura muy tranquila

- y entonces porque demonios me atacaste?? – volvió a preguntar la chica

- bueno veras es común que los enemigos se maten entre si, pero nunca vi a supuestos aliados matarse los unos a los otros, eso es muy raro incluso para ustedes……… no lo crees?? – dijo la chica muy calmada

- el me ofendió y yo me defendí – dijo la chica pelirroja

- sabes las palabras duelen mas que las acciones- dijo sakura

- y eso que demonios quiere decir??- pregunto karin

- eso quiere decir que en vez de golpear como un macho, insúltalos con palabras eso les dolara mucho mas que cualquier golpe que les des – dijo sakura como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

En la sala otro silencio incomodo se produjo tras las palabras de sakura

- bueno sakura- chan gracias por tus bellas palabras – dijo orochimaru

- de nada fue un placer – dijo esta

- ahora te diré algo tu eres nueva en este lugar y es posible que no conozcas todas las reglas – dijo esta vez kabuto

- nooooooooo mentira………… no me había dado cuenta…………. Ustedes si?? – pregunto sakura (por fa noten el sarcasmo)

- hmp- fue la respuesta de kabuto

- bueno yo continuares – dijo orochimaru – el punto es que no confiamos en ti y bueno tendrás que ser vigilada por una persona

- así?? Y quien es?? – dijo sakura

- bueno es sasuke – kun – dijo orochimaru con mucho orgullo

- NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!, me rehusó a que esa serpiente traidora este con migo un solo minuto – dijo Sakura

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! Sasuke – kun estará con nosotras………. Que emoción ¡!- dijo la Inner de sakura que se volvía loca por la noticia que les acababan de dar

- como le dijiste a mi sasuke – kun??- pregunto karin con una voz muy chillona

- tu cállate puta, que nadie te llamo a esta conversación – le dijo sakura a karin, quien lo único que izo fue formar un puchero y callarse.

- bueno es el o kabuto, son mis dos mas fieles subordinados tu eliges – dijo orochimaru

_- es obvio que me escogerá a mi………….. Soy mucho mejor que el gay de kabuto-_pensó sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara

- _esta claro que escogerá a sasuke – kun……………… pero no me molestaría ser escogido, eso implicaría mas trabajo pero…… valdría bien la peta si estoy con esa preciosura de sakura_– pensó kabuto con una sonrisa de medio lado

- bueno si lo pones de esa manera, creo que es obvia mi elección………… kabuto ven me quiero retirar de un buena vez de aquí – dijo sakura muy feliz

Sasuke se quedo en una pieza no podía creer que ubican elegido a kabuto antes que a el – _esto es imposible como pudo escogerlo a el antes que a mi?? De seguro sakura quiere hacerme una mala pasad, si eso es todo, solo quiere que me doblegue ante ella……. Pero te tengo noticias sakura eso no pasara no hoy ni nunca –_pensó sasuke un poco mas calmado

_- eso de seguro le dolió al uchiha ese, su ego es tan grande que el simple echo de que prefiera a otra persona y no a el de seguro le revienta en todo el pecho –_pensó sakura

_- _muy bien entonces kabuto será tu guardia – dijo orochimaru

- muy bien ya podemos irnos?? – pregunto sakura impaciente

- si – contesto la serpiente

- alto – dijo una voz masculina

- que quieres uchiha??- dijo sakura muy fría

- bueno antes de que te vallas podría traerme un baso con agua??... es que siempre fuste muy buena para servir sakura - dijo este con mucha sorna

No hace falta decir que sakura se moría de la ira, estaba temblando de la molestia por el comentario del moreno, queria ahorcarlo asta que muriera pro asfixia, pero se le ocurrió algo mucho mejor que matarlo 

- en verdad fui tan buena?? – pregunto con falsa inocencia

- si……….ahora tráeme lo que te pedí – dijo sasuke con autoridad

- muy bien pero antes una pregunta – dijo la chica

- que?? – dijo el portador de sharingan

- tu tienes manos y piernas verdad uchiha?? Si creo que si…………. Muy bien si eso es así ve y tráetelo tu mismo, por que yo no moveré ni un solo dedo por ti – dijo sakura muy molesta – y si tienes planeado usarme como sirvienta y que cumpla todos tus deseos creo que tendrás que sentar en un sofá muy cómodo por que tendrás que esperar un buen rato- culmino la chica

La cara de sasuke era muy molesta pero al mismo tiempo fría y solo se limitaba a observar a sakura esperando a que dijera algo para que el pudiera contra atacar con mucha mas fuerza, en su mente el se repetía una y otra vez – _soy un uchiha ……… soy un uchiha …… no puedo dejarme ganar por una mocosa llorona y caprichosa como esa………… no puedo ……….. no puedo!!-_sasuke no podía pensar en otra cosa 

_-_ bueno sakura – dijo orochimaru como para que la situación se relajara un poco ya que sasuke no le quitaba la mirada a sakura de encima y esta a le tampoco, solo se miraban con muchos sentimientos de por medio como odio, lastima, repugnancia y bueno muy en el fondo de ambos con algo de amor, orochimaru siguió ablando – no me gustaría hacer esto pero bueno, ya que estas aquí debes hacer algo, así que serás entrenada por mis dos mejores subordinados, tu ya los conoces ( sasuke y kabuto para los que no prestaron atención n.n)

- si ya se quines son – dijo sakura quitando le la mirada a sasuke y posándola en orochimaru – y a que hora debo estar lista para empezar el entrenamiento con kabuto?? –pregunto

- bueno veras un día será con kabuto y otro con sasuke, mañana comenzaras con sasuke en ninjustsu ( no estoy muy segura si se escribe de esa manera), y al día siguiente con kabuto en medicina. Se que tsunade te enseño medicina pero quiero que kabuto evalúe tus habilidades y que te enseñe lo que no sabes y sasuke te enseñara muchas cosas sobre el ninjustsu, taijutsu y genyutsu ( vuelvo y repito no se si se escribe de esa manera)

- entiendo…………………bueno yo me retiro con su permiso y sin su permiso – dijo sakura saliendo de la habitación seguida de cerca por kabuto.

En los pasillos sakura no decía ni hacia nada, esto a kabuto le "preocupo mucho" – mmmmmmmmmmmm sakura??- dijo el algo inseguro si debía o no hacer eso

- que quieres kabuto??- respondió esta con mucho fastidio y mostrando una frialdad muy notoria, que asta el mismo sasuke estaría orgulloso de ella

- es que me preguntaba si estabas bien – dijo el chico de cabellos plateados tratando de sonar lo mas inocente y los mas sensible que podía llegar a ser ( si como no como si eso fuera posible -.-)

- si estoy bien, gracias por tu preocupación – dijo sakura con cierta compasión por las palabras del chico y de dedicándole una bella sonrisa digna de naruto, que asta al sasuke hubiera derretido

_- genial a este ritmo muy pronto sakura se enamorara de mi y tendré a la mujer mas bella del mundo en mis manos y el idiota de sasuke no podrá hacer nada al respecto y lo mejor de todo es que ella lo odia……… esto no podría ser mas perfecto de lo que ya es, ademas ella es perfecta, su carácter la hace ver fuerte, pero sus ojo verdes como esmeraldas y su sonrisa blanca como las estrellas la hacen la mas dulce se todas las mujeres ……………… o diablos como puedo llegar hacer tan cursi, yo lo único que quiero es samparme con ella y no es para menos tiene u cuerpo estructura, a que hombre con un sano juicio no le gustaría tocarlo ……… jijiijjijijijiji esto será muy divertido…………… o almenos para mi si _– pensó kabuto con un sonrisa malisionsa cruzar sus labios

Dicha sonrisa paso desapercibida por la peli rosa, la cual estaba mas concentrada peleando con su inner

- que lindo es kabuto , se preocupa por nosotras- dijo la inner de sakura

-_eso es mentira solo quiere ser amable con nosotras para quedar bien –_dijo sakura

-chama deja que una vez te ame alguien – dijo la inner

- _y tu no eras la presidenta del club de fan del uchiha?? Pregunto –_dijo sakura con mucha sorna

- no te equivocas yo solo digo que esta bueno, pero si kabuto como creo yo, es bueno y nos quiere definitivamente me voy con el…………pero ………….sasuke-kun no se queda atrás 

_- dios si eres tonta – dijo sakura con fastidio_

-bueno ya llegamos a tu habitación sakura – dijo kabuto abriendo una puerta, sakura entro en habitación y la miro con algo de pena, dentro había una pequeña vela, una cama, un armario, un pequeño baño y un escritorio – se que no es lo mas bello que hay en el mundo pero te acostumbraras, ademas no tienes opción de ahora en adelante nosotros somos como tu familia n crees??- preguntó kabuto a sakura

- no los puedo considerar como mi familia, pero los tratare como unos aliados – dijo sakura muy fría y dando a entender que el comentario del chico le molesto mucho – ahora si no te molesta te puede ir quiero dormir un rato – dijo o mas bien ordeno la chica

- esta bien buenas noches sakura- dijo kabuto

- buenas noches – fue la respuesta de sakura

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno que les pareció??

Gomen por el retraso

Se que no puse nada de los chico en konoha pero es que últimamente estoy algo ocupada y no puedo escribir mucho

Agradezco los reviews que me dejaron

**always mssb**- me alegra que te gustara tanto y bueno si todos o la gran mayoría de los subordinados de orochimaru son unos pervertido, viste lo que dijo kabuto ……… que clase de hombre dice eso?? Bueno sigue dejando reviews

**sakura-chan-haruno**: no te preocupes loca cuando actualices te dejare otro espero que te gustara este capi bye te me cuidas mucho

**miki – **bueno no te preocupes que sakura seguirá siendo orgullosa y por lo de que humille a sasuke tampoco te preocupes yo me encargo de que sufra y de que lo humille públicamente jajajajajajaja n.n deja otro cuando leas este capi bye

**honeykiss-** comodije antes sakura seguirá siendo tan o mas orgullosa de lo que es ahora y sasuke si el seguirá quedando en ridículo

**hikaru-hyuuga**** –** me alegra que te gustara tanto el fic, bueno cumplí tu deseo de continuarlo jijijijijiji n.n bueno tu sigue dejando reviews

**naruhinasasusaku - ** bueno ati no tengo mucho que decir todo eso te lo puedo decir en el cole yo solo tengo algo que decirte

CUIDADO MI CHAKRA ES PELIGROSO

Solo para ti loca n.n

**akatmore.12 –** bueno ya lo actualice sigue dejando reviews gracias bye

**Paqdejes de fastidiar.. – **mira eres una loca, como te pudiste poner ese nombre y mira cualquiera cae que telo pido todos los días solo te lo pedí una vez y ya si eres exagerada pero bueno de todas forma gracias …bye cuidate

13


	5. el entrenamiento de sakura

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen n

El entrenamiento de sakura

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen n.n

Muchas gracias por lo Reviews

pero bueno aquí les va el capi numero 5 espero con todas la ansias del mundo que lo disfruten mucho y que me den muchos consejos para el capi número 6 y claro un poco de reviews o/o pliss eso nunca esta de mas jijijijijijijijijijijiji n.n

Espero que lo disfruten mucho y no se aburran

Bueno

Les dejo unas aclaratorias

Inner de Sakura o de cualquier otra persona………… si en mi fic mas de uno tiene un yo interno jijijijiji o/o

_Pensamientos _

Normal

(Aclaraciones por parte mía en el fic n.n como por ejemplo odio a karin )

Recuerdos o cosas que pasaron en capis anteriores

Cambio de lugar o tiempo

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anteriormente en el fic

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Dicha sonrisa paso desapercibida por la peli rosa, la cual estaba mas concentrada peleando con su inner**

**- ****que lindo es kabuto , se preocupa por nosotras****- dijo la inner de sakura**

**-**_**eso es mentira solo quiere ser amable con nosotras para quedar bien –**_**dijo sakura**

**-****chama deja que una vez te ame alguien ****– dijo la inner**

**- **_**y tu no eras la presidenta del club de fan del uchiha?? Pregunto –**_**dijo sakura con mucha sorna**

**- no te equivocas yo solo digo que esta bueno, pero si kabuto como creo yo, es bueno y nos quiere definitivamente me voy con el…………pero ………….sasuke-kun no se queda atrás **

_**- dios si eres tonta – dijo sakura con fastidio**_

**-bueno ya llegamos a tu habitación sakura – dijo kabuto abriendo una puerta, sakura entro en habitación y la miro con algo de pena, dentro había una pequeña vela, una cama, un armario, un pequeño baño y un escritorio – se que no es lo mas bello que hay en el mundo pero te acostumbraras, ademas no tienes opción de ahora en adelante nosotros somos como tu familia n crees??- preguntó kabuto a sakura**

**- no los puedo considerar como mi familia, pero los tratare como unos aliados – dijo sakura muy fría y dando a entender que el comentario del chico le molesto mucho – ahora si no te molesta te puede ir quiero dormir un rato – dijo o mas bien ordeno la chica**

**- esta bien buenas noches sakura- dijo kabuto**

**- buenas noches – fue la respuesta de sakura**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura todavía se encontraba dentro de su habitación, tirada en la cama sin hacer ni decir nada, kabuto la había llevado a ese lugar como a las 10:00 p.m. y si los cálculos de ella no fallaban eran como las 4:30 a.m., toda la noche estuvo pensando si la decisión que había tomado era la correcta.

Después de casi toda una noche en la cual su cabeza no pudo pensar en nada mas que en la decisión que había tomado, pudo conciliar el sueño como a las 4:45 a.m.

Digamos que no fue difícil para sakura quedarse dormida puesto que estaba muy pero muy cansada y solo quería descansar para poder comenzar su entrenamiento como dios manda (en otras palabras fresca como una lechuga n.n)

Des pues de unos minitos que para sakura fueron segundos, se abrió la puerta de un solo golpe dejando ver la figura de un hombre . Sakura ni se inmuto estaba cansada y no tenia pensado pararse de esa cama hasta dentro de unas 12 horas mas y no habría fuerza humana que la hiciera cambiar de parecer

- párate – ordeno una voz masculina a su espalda

- no – fue la respuesta de la chica

- sakura párate ya!! – dijo nuevamente el hombre

- que parte de no, todavía no captaste bien uchiha?? – pregunto sakura con sarcasmo

- la parte de que hoy te toca entrenamiento con migo y yo entreno en la mañana – dijo sasuke con mucho fastidio por la actitud de la chica de cabello rosa

- en la mañana?? Querrás decir de madrugada, son las cinco de la mañana, y como podrás ver estoy durmiendo todavía…………… así que te puedes retirar ya de mi habitación – dijo sakura volviendo se a acostar y tapándose con las mantas hasta la cabeza

- _muy bien sakura si lo quieras de la forma difícil a si será……… – _pensó sasuke con mucho ego

Sasuke agarro el colcho y lo tiro a suelo, junto con sakura

- que demonios te pasa uchiha!! No ves que estoy durmiendo?? – le reprocho la chica con una muy notoria molestia en su voz

- me resbala si estabas durmiendo o teniendo sexo…………. No es mi problema……… ahora hazme el condenado favor y báñate para que puedas ir a tu entrenamiento con migo – dijo el moreno saliendo de la habitación de la chica y cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe

- pero quien demonios se cree ese cretino para decirme eso?? hmp ese uchiha se las vera conmigo tarde o temprano – dijo sakura para si misma

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el capitulo numero 3ª

**Hinata se puso feliz al saber que estaría en el mismo equipo en el cual estaría el rubio-impulsivo-cabeza hueca, pero este estaba mas ocupado viendo a Kiva con odio y no le presto mucha atención a la mirada de hinata, kiba por su parte puso una sonrisa de autosuficiencia por hacer enojar a naruto- **_** jijijijijiji nadie sabe cuanto me encanta hacer enojar a ese dobe, y mas cuando se trata de hinata, me párese todavía increíble que no se de cuenta de que ella gusta de el, peor de verdad que rallos le ve a ese idiota gracias a el, ella sufre mucho por que se siente vacía por dentro , yo creo que toda la aldea se entero ya de lo que siente hinata y el como si la cosa fura con otra persona…….. Eso me hace enfurecer…… pero no te preocupes hinata yo me encargare de que no te sientas vacía nuevamente – **_**pensó kiba apretando los puños con mucha fuerza.**__

**- Buenos chicos saldrán mañana en la mañana, les recomiendo que descansen y preparen sus cosas muy bien, es posible que no regresen en mucho tiempo entendido?? – pregunto la mujer **

**- hai- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A la mañana siguiente los dos equipos estaban en la puerta de konoha esperando a la hokage

Después de un rato llego la mujer junto a jiraiya

- muy bien chicos supongo que saben cual es su misión no?? – pregunto la hokage, ya sabiendo la respuesta de los dos equipos que se encontraban frente a ella

-hai – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

- muy bien pero solo para estar segura se los repetiré de nuevo – dijo la mujer de cabello amarillo – muy bien neji tu equipo esta formado por ino y sai, y junto a la habilidades de ino y sai deberán encontrar el pergamino o almenos intentarlo, y naruto tu equipo esta formado por hinata y kiba, y bueno con la ayuda del byakugan de hinata deberán rescatar a sakura, muy bien ya que todo esta arreglado pueden salir en este mismo momento, ah bueno antes de que partan le voy a decir algo si lo desean pueden seguir todos juntos hasta que puedan observar los cuerpos quemados de los AMBUS a partir de ese lugar deberán separarse esta claro??- pregunto la sannin

- hai – contestaron

Los ninjas salieron a toda velocidad juntos, en la misma dirección

En la puerta se quedaron tsunade y a su lado se encontraba el pervertido sannin

- crees de verdad que puedan recuperar a sakura y devolver el pergamino sano y salvo??- pregunto el sannin a tsunade

- en verdad no lo se…… tu que crees, que es mas importante sakura o le pergamino?? – pregunto

- tsunade………… tu sabes mejor que nadie cual es la respuesta a esa pregunta…… pero de todas formas te lo recordare…………… hablando como un ninja en pergamino es mas importante ya que podríamos tener una mejor relación con la arena……… ademas sin contar que seriamos aliados y se presentara la ocasión de una guerra ellos no ayudarían………… pero hablando como persona y como humano yo te diría que la pequeña sakura es mucho mas importante que un pedazo de papel escrito y enrollado con una cinta – dijo el hombre con una amplia sonrisa – ademas si yo tuviera que escoger entre ellos dos………………escogería mil veces a sakura

- pero jiraiya, si no llevamos ese pergamino la aldea de la arena no nos tendrá nada de confianza y se crearan muchos problemas entre nosotros no crees?? Y es suficiente con todos los problemas que ya tenemos – dijo la hokage con un tono de preocupación muy presente en su voz y dejando escapar una lagrima solitaria por su ojo derecho, que no solo mostraba toda su preocupación evidente hacia su aldea querida, si no que también por su pupila mas apreciada (sakura , este acto hizo que el hombre que se encontraba a su lado la abrasara con mucha fuerza y le dijera

- es posible tsunade…………… pero para eso están los hokages no?? Para resolver problemas y conflictos entre las aldeas…………………… no piensas de la misma manera que yo?? Ademas yo creo que si le explicamos a gaara, el podrá entender – dijo el hombre de cabello blanco

- tienes razón jiraiya………… debo de dejar de ser tan pesimista – dijo la mujer

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los 6 ninjas tenían un buen tiempo saltando de rama en rama y ya se comenzaban a acercar a los cuerpos quemados de los 3 AMBUS, un silencio muy incomodo reinaba en el ambiente, debido a que todos estaban nerviosos (si incluso el prodigio hyuga n.n), muchos querían que el silencio se acabara pero al mismo tiempo no querían iniciar una conversación innecesaria

- ya estamos llegando – anuncio neji

Cuando llegaron todos al lugar donde se supina que los 3 AMBUS fueron acecinados se pararon, los equipos se dividieron ninguno quería ser el débil de la cadena despidiéndose de alguien

Cuando ya estaban apunto de comenzar el viaje, ino se para y se devuelve abraza a naruto y el dice :

- cuando veas a sakura por favor dale estas dos cosas Uno el abraso y dos – en ese momento le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que naruto por aquel acto se sonrojara mucho y se quedara sin palabras,…………pero cuando pudo hablar le dijo – no te preocupes ino se lo daré…………………………… pero creo que viniendo de mi no los aceptara con mucho gusto…………………… no crees?? – dijo naruto haciendo que tanto la rubia como el resto se rieran como unos locos, esto hizo que el ambiente se relajara un poco.

Todos se comenzaron a despedir muy cariñosamente algunos

Naruto y sai estaban hablando entre risas de cómo torturarían o matarían a sasuke si llegaba a tocar a sakura

Hinata y neji estaban hablando un poco separados del grupo y de un momento a otro hinata agacho la cabezas y se pudo notar su tristeza en ese momento neji la abrazo con mucha ternura y fuerza como si temiera que le pudiera pasar algo malo y que no pudiera volver haberla, abrazarla o hablarle, y esta a su vez le devolvió el abrazos con igual o incluso mas fuerza que el. (hay que lindo amor de primos o/o)

Ino veía como neji abrazaba a hinata de esa forma tan sobre protectora y como temiendo que le pasara algo muy malo sin el a su lado …………………… y eso la molestaba mucho debido que le hubiera en catado que neji la abrazara a ella y no a hinata como lo solían hacer cuando eran novios, no es que tuviera algo contra hinata ni nada pero ella aunque dijera lo contrario todavía amaba mucho a neji y no lo podría olvidar en un buen tiempo.

Des pues de un tiempo viendo como todos los presentes se despedían con bromas abrazos etc.…. ino volteo a ver a kiba quien estaba apartado del grupo junto con "el pequeño" akamaru, kiba pudo sentir la mirada de ino y volteo a ver, ellos solo se miraba mutuamente por un buen rato, hasta que luego de un tiempo prudente ino le dijo a kiba de la forma mas falsa que pudo para hacerlo reír:

- bueno kiba tu y yo no somos precisamente los mejores amigo en todo el mundo …………………………pero es un momento muy lindo y yo no pienso arruinarlo – dijo la chica abrazando al chico con una sonrisa falsa en la cara

El chico al entender la indirecta de la chica dijo – si ino tienes mucha razón – y también la abrazo con la misma sonrisa falsa en su rostro

Después de un rato abrazados los dos chicos se separaron y comenzaron a reírse como unos condenados

Neji veía desde lejos como kiba e ino se abrazaban mutuamente y eso le producía un gran vacío en su pecho el cual no podía identificar, el solo sabia que le dolía mucho y quería detenerlo lo antes posible.

Hinata se dio cuenta de la actitud de su primo y dirigió la mirada a donde el la tenia posada, hinata embozo una triste mueca en su rostro y le pregunto a neji

- pri…..mo tu…… e …….ino …..terminaron... Verdad?? - dejo la chica tímidamente

- si –fue su respuesta

-estas triste verdad??- pregunto la chica

- hmp – pronunció el chico

Hinata no lo dudo y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza para poder aliviar el dolor que ella sabia que sentía su primo debido a que ella también lo sentía – no te preocupes neji yo estoy aquí para estar con tigo y nunca te dejare solo – dijo hinata soltando una lagrima – gracias hinata, aprecio mucho lo que haces por mi – dijo el chico

Mientras tanto ino y kiba seguían riéndose como unos locos, pero se detubieron un momento y comenzaron a hablar

-bueno kiba eso fue divertido pero ahora de verdad te me cuidas mucho……… si??- dijo ino muy seria

- muy bien loca………………pero tu también te cuidas mucho OK??- dijo kiba sonriendo muy ampliamente

- si claro – respondió la chica

Cuando terminaron de despiedres se volvieron a organizar en los dos mismos grupos de antes

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura se termino de bañar y de cambiar y salio de su habitación con un short negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con una pequeña falda blanca que no le pasaba de medio muslo, junto con una camisa de tiras de color negro, unas botas de color negro y unos guantes blancos en cada mano

Sasuke la miro de pies a cabeza, levanto una ceja y le dijo o mejor dicho le ordeno - sígueme……… no tenemos todo el día………………………… a la 6 de la mañana se para toda la basura de este lugar y no quiero que me vean entrenar con una debilucha como tu – termino de decir el chico

- una pregunta uchiha?? Dijiste que toda la basura se para a la 6 cierto??- pregunto la chica

-si fue la respuesta de este

-entonces que haces parado a esta hora deberías pararte a la seis junto a resto de la basura ………………………… no crees?? – dijo la chica en tono muy burlesco

Sasuke con la paciencia agotada, agarro a sakura de la mano y la acorralo contra una parad poniendo sus brazos en cada lado para poder evitar que escapara o que intentara cualquier movimiento

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SASUKE –KUN ESTA MUY PEGADO DE NOSOTRAS …………… PERO QUE EMOCION!! SAKURA BESALO PORFA TIENES QUE HACERLO ……………SIEMPRE QUISE HACERLO PERO ………NO PUDE ……………HAAAAAAAAAAA BESALO!! ADEMAS TU TAMBIEN SIEMPRE QUISISITE BESARLO APROVECHA LA OPORTUNIDAD –Dijo la inner de sakura que literalmente se moría en ese lugar (jijiijijijijijijiji bueno si yo estuviera con un papi de ese tipo creo que seria peor jijijijiji bueno n.n)

-_NO_ _VOY A BESAR A ESE CERDO!! NI HOY NI NUNCA!!_ – le dijo sakura molesta a su inner

- vamos admite que en algún tiempo tu deseabas mas que en todo el mundo poder llegar a besarlo – dijo su inner

- _eso es historia antigua ……………………… yo ahora no podría besarlo ni aunque de verdad quisiera……… mi lealtad hacia mi aldea no me lo permitiría y tu deberías estar consiente de eso_ – le dijo la chica a su yo interno

- te digo algo sakura las excusas no te sirven de nada……… o almenos ese tipo de _mi lealtad a mi aldea _y todo eso no creo que funciones sabes porque?? Por que tú ahora eres una traidora de tu propia aldea……………… ademas yo si estoy conciente de todo eso pero …………… ya traicionamos a la aldea a nuestros amigos, compañero y a nuestra propia familia que nos vio nacer y nos criaron, en toses que mas da si ……………besamos al hombre que amamos cuando tenemos la oportunidad, ya hemos hecho cosas malas que importa si hacemos una mas?? – dijo la inner de la chica

**-**_tienes razón yo soy una traidora…………… pero aunque se que e hecho cosas malas en los últimos días, se que los hice con una bueno intención y ademas también para poder salvar a mi aldea de una destrucción total-_dijo la chica muy triste y desanimada

En la cara de sakura se pudo ver un gran deje de tristeza, que no paso desapercibido para el moreno que estaba delante de ella acorralándola

- que te pasa?? – pregunto el chico con su habitual sutileza

Esto sorprendió a sakura…………….. Pero ella no iba a caer en sus trucos baratos de ahora – eso a ti no te importa…….ahora hazme el favor y apartare de mi vista ………uchiha – dijo la chica tratando de quitarse al peli negro de encima, el cual no se movió ni n centímetro de su lugar, esto le causo mucha gracia a sasuke, el cual embozó una sonrisa arrogante y llena de superioridad en su rostro – sakura estas nerviosa??- pregunto el chico ya sabiendo cual seria la respuesta – pues……. Por supuesto que no……… porque estaría nerviosa?? – dijo la chica peli rosa – hmp ……… no se talvez por esto – el chico pego su cuerpo al cuerpo de la chica y fue acercando cada vez mas sus labios a los de sakura, esta tenia una batalla interna entre dejar que la besara o no pero no tubo mucho tiempo para decidir puesto que los labios del moreno ya habían llegado a los suyos, haciendo que naciera un bello beso, pero a sakura esto le pareció el fin del mundo, después de unos segundos ella reacciono y se intento separar, pero adivinen que …………. Cierto moreno no deseaba separarse, así que la agarro por la cintura con una mano para poder apegarla mas a el y la otra mano la poso en su pierna y la fue subiendo poco a poco, el beso a cada momento era mas fuerte y sakura ya no pudo aguantar mas sus impulsos y pasos sus manos por el cuello del chico, para poder tomar impulso y meterle una fuete patada en su miembro, este por el dolor que sentía se callo al suelo y sakura pudo salir de su acorralamiento, para luego decirle – si me vuelves a tocar………..te juro que te mano …………. ESTA CLARO UCHIHA!! Ooooohhhhhhhh y bueno creo que iré a dormí puesto que no tendré entrenamiento hoy con tigo …………..debido a que estas muy cansado ……………mírate estas tirado en el suelo durmiendo…………hmp pobre idiota – termino de decir la chica para retirarse a su recamara

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno que les pareció, espero que les gustara mucho

Les agradezco los reviews a :

**Hinata556naruto: **bueno aki te dejo la actualización que me pediste n.n

Espero que la disfrutes tanto como yo jijiijjijijijiji cuídate mucho

**Asukasoad: **bueno creo que talvez me pasa un poquito con lo de sasuke y sakura no crees, dime lo que opinas y bueno kabuto no apareció en este capi sorry pero bueno………… cuídate mucho si?? Bye

**Choco-sakura-chan: **me alegra que odies a karin tanto como yo y otras personas …………… y bueno en cuanto a tu intriga de con quien pondré a suigetsu no te preocupes ya tengo una pareja para el pero tendrá que ser sorpresay espero que les guste mucho pero creo que no será así para muchos…………… ya sabes quien es la misteriosa chica??... me lo tendras que decir en otro reviews jijiijjijijijiji n.n cuídate

**Miki:** si bueno tu no eres la única que odia y detesta a es perra ( karin ) aquí te dejo el capi numero 5 para que lo disfrutes mucho

**setsuna17****: **gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribir ese reviews bueno lee pronto este fic y deja otro

**Naruhinasasusaku: **bueno loka a ti no tengo que decirte mucho ………….. solo te agradezco por tomarte las molestias de escribir………………bueno el resto te lo digo en el colé a por cierto que te valla bien pescando con tu papa bye cuídate mucho

**Adriannita: **bueno lo de terminar el fic con una tragedia lo estoy pensando todavía de que va haber acción entre sasuke y sakura eso lo puedes dar por hecho n.n tu también cuídate mucho

**Hikaru-hyuuga****: **me alegra que te guste tanto, y mira de que sasuke va a quedar humillado va a quedar humillado, no tienes idea de cuanto le voy hacer al pobre chico……… aunque pensándolo bien pobre no es.

**Always**** mssb**: jijiijjijijijiji que bueno que te guste tanto la sakura que estoy creando la estoy haciendo así justo para personas como tu………………….. bueno sigue disfrutando y dejando reviews

**Sakura-chan-haruno****: **bueno loka no me pudiste dar tu MSN pero no importa cuídate y sigue leyendo


	6. la apuesta

La "pequeña" venganza de sasuke y el error de kabuto

La apuesta de sasuke y suigetsu

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen n.n

Muchas gracias por lo Reviews

pero bueno aquí les va el capi numero 6 espero que lo disfruten mucho, en este capi me faje como una condenada de pana jijijijijijijijijijijiji bueno lean y pásenlo súper bien y bueno ……………………………… sigan dejando reviews o/o OK?? Eso nunca esta de mas jijijijijijijiji

Espero que lo disfruten mucho y no se aburran

Bueno

Les dejo unas aclaratorias

Inner de Sakura o de cualquier otra persona………… si en mi fic mas de uno tiene un yo interno jijijijiji o/o

_Pensamientos_

Normal

(Aclaraciones por parte mía en el fic n.n como por ejemplo odio a karin )

Recuerdos o cosas que pasaron en capis anteriores

Cambio de lugar o tiempo

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anteriormente en el fic

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Esto sorprendió a sakura…………….. Pero ella no iba a caer en sus trucos baratos de ahora – eso a ti no te importa…….ahora hazme el favor y apartare de mi vista ………uchiha – dijo la chica tratando de quitarse al peli negro de encima, el cual no se movió ni n centímetro de su lugar, esto le causo mucha gracia a sasuke, el cual embozó una sonrisa arrogante y llena de superioridad en su rostro – sakura estas nerviosa??- pregunto el chico ya sabiendo cual seria la respuesta – pues……. Por supuesto que no……… porque estaría nerviosa?? – dijo la chica peli rosa – hmp ……… no se talvez por esto – el chico pego su cuerpo al cuerpo de la chica y fue acercando cada vez mas sus labios a los de sakura, esta tenia una batalla interna entre dejar que la besara o no pero no tubo mucho tiempo para decidir puesto que los labios del moreno ya habían llegado a los suyos, haciendo que naciera un bello beso, pero a sakura esto le pareció el fin del mundo, después de unos segundos ella reacciono y se intento separar, pero adivinen que …………. Cierto moreno no deseaba separarse, así que la agarro por la cintura con una mano para poder apegarla mas a el y la otra mano la poso en su pierna y la fue subiendo poco a poco, el beso a cada momento era mas fuerte y sakura ya no pudo aguantar mas sus impulsos y pasos sus manos por el cuello del chico, para poder tomar impulso y meterle una fuete patada en su miembro, este por el dolor que sentía se callo al suelo y sakura pudo salir de su acorralamiento, para luego decirle – si me vuelves a tocar………..te juro que te mano …………. ESTA CLARO UCHIHA!! Ooooohhhhhhhh y bueno creo que iré a dormí puesto que no tendré entrenamiento hoy con tigo …………..debido a que estas muy cansado ……………mírate estas tirado en el suelo durmiendo…………hmp pobre idiota – termino de decir la chica para retirarse a su recamara

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura se metió en su habitación con la respiración agitada y se recostó de la puerta, como esperando a que el moreno tratara de derrumbar la puerta o gritarle porque ella estaba segura de que sasuke no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados después de lo que le hizo y eso le preocupaba mucho debido a que el tenia mas poder aquí que ella, y eso en otras palabras decía que el podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana y por si todo eso no fuera poco también estaba el hecho de que el era el favorito de orochimaru, eso la ponía en aun mas desventaja de la que ya tenia. Pero su inner no estaba preocupada en lo mas mínimo por lo que sasuke les pudiera hacer, ella estaba pendiente de otras cosa como:

- CHA!! QUE BELLO SASUKE-KUN NOS BESO ……………… QUE HERMOSO …………LO AMO , LO AMO , LO AMO ……… - dijo la inner de sakura pensando en estrellitas

- _Hmp ten algo de orgullo por favor –_le dijo sakura a su yo interno con mucho fastidio por la actitud de esta

-el hecho de que tu no admitas lo que sientes no significa que yo no pueda hacerlo – dijo la chica defendiéndose

-_ yo si digo lo que siento –_ mintió la chica, para tratar de cerrarle la boca a su inner

-en serio??-pregunto la chica (no ten la ironía)

- _si _– dijo la chica sin entender la ironía de su yo interno

-bueno dime quien te gusta- le reto la inner, como intentando probar que sakura metía……… (locual es demasiado obvio)

-_bueno es que yo………veras …………………mmmmmmmmmmmm yo no tengo a nadie que me guste o me atraiga ………… o bueno almenos de esa manera …….no-_dijo sakura algo nerviosa

- de pana que eres lenta para captar las cosas –dijo la inner

-_a que te refieres??-_ pregunto sakura confundida

-no entendiste la ironía…………… verdad?? –le pregunto a la chica con fastidio

-_de que hablas??_- pregunto la chica sin entender nada de nada

-valla si que eres despistada……… no puedo creer que siendo ninja no puedas detectar la ironía de una persona cuando esta hablando – dijo la Inner como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-_YO NO SOY DESPISTARA!!_ – grito sakura

- si…………. Claro y yo soy la 6º hokage – dijo la inner con evidente ironía ( con tanta ironía lo dijo que hasta sakura, que es la mas despistada de todas pudo notarlo)

-_no te burles de mi –_ dijo sakura un poco molesta por el comentario de su yo interno el cual no fue precisamente bello (n.n)

Después de un rato discutiendo por tonterías como "_YO NO SOY DESPISTARA!!" u otras como "_de pana que eres lenta para captar las cosas",  sakura se acercó a su cama y se tito en ella dejándose caer para descansar del beso de sasuke y de la pelea interna que tubo recientemente con su Inner, para que cuando despertara aceptar la tormenta que estaba segura que el moreno formaría

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras en la entrada de la habitación de sakura se encontraba cierto moreno tirado en el suelo, frió y húmedo, debido a que sentía un gran dolor en su…………………………( bueno ya deben saber)

-_bueno creo que me lo merecía………………pero esto me da la excusa perfecta para……………… hacer que sakura pase mas tiempo con migo y no con el imbesil de kabuto _– pensó el moreno

Sasuke seguía planeando como hacer que sakura se alejara de kabuto, puesto no le gusto nada que ella no lo escogiera a el, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo - _ pero que demonios me pasa?? Si ella lo escogió a el y no a mi, eso no es problema mió…………… ademas de seguro si me hubiera escogido a mi solo me estaría molestando todo el día y no me dejaría entrenar…………… de hecho creo que me alegra la decisión que tomo sakura……….- _pensó el moreno pero luego una voz le hablo_ –_ hmp que inepto eres ……..- dijo (supongo que saben quien es verdad……..SI SEÑORES EL )el inner de sasuke – _QUE DIJISTE?? QUIEN RAYOS ERES TU PARA PODER ATREVERTE A DECIR ESO??-_ dijo sasuke furioso – pues yo soy nada mas ni nada menos que tu mismo idiota – dijo el yo interno del chico como si fuera los mas obvio del mundo –_ si?? Y que demonios haces en este lugar y por que no apareciste antes??- _pregunto el chico – _estoy aquí porque te estas mintiendo a ti mismo y es mi trabajo encargarme de que no lo hagas ……………y no había aparecido antes porque tu nunca te as mentido………… siempre fuiste realista……………….pero ahora………………bueno ahora es un cuento distinto-_ dijo el chico

-YO NO ME ENCAÑO A MI MISMO!! – dijo sasuke pero esta vez lo grito a los 4 vientos y para su mala suerte en ese momento pasaba (es un chico que se burla de todo el mundo y tiene una dentadura de tiburón) suigetsu

-que te pasa sasuke……… por que gritas………… de esa manera……….. al las 5:30 de……… la mañana??- dijo el chico entre risas

- eso no te importa a ti??- respondió el moreno

-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu alguien se despertó de mal humor hoy……..para variar – dijo el chico de cabello azulado

-hmp …………………… si no deseas morir te recomiendo que cierres la boca – dijo el moreno llegando al tope de su paciencia

-lo lamento sasuke pero no puedo cerrar la bocas como me pides – dijo el chico riendo

- pues si no la cierras…………… te la arrancare – dijo sasuke con un tono maligno en su voz…………… en ese momento suigetsu entendió que ya era suficiente de bromas

-…………….y sasuke como te va con la chica nueva??- pregunto el chico para cambiar el tema

-a que te refieres??- pregunto le portador del sharingan

-como que a que me refiero??-pregunto el chico con notoria obviedad

- si no te entiendo- dijo sasuke otra vez

-bueno me refiero a que supongo, que después de lo que te hizo enfrente de todos no te quedaras con los brazos cruzados o si?? – dijo el chico esperando la respuesta de sasuke……… la cual por lo que se puede ver le causaba mucha intriga

-hmp…………..no pienso hacer nada………………seria una perdida de tiempo valioso – dijo el chico muy analíticamente

-QUE EL GRAN SASUKE UCHICA NO PIENSA VENGARSE!!- grito suigetsu haciendo que media fortaleza se enterara

-PUEDES CERRAR LA VOCOTA!!- le grito sasuke al chico

-perdóname pero no puedo creerlo……………………si no mal recuerdo una vez un chico, que en paz descanse, se le callo un vaso de agua en sima tuyo y tu lo que hiciste fue ahogarlo con un jutsu…………… eso te parece normal……………… ademas fue un accidente y ahora que una chica te humilla frente a toda la fortaleza a propósito tu no piensas hacer nada??- perdóname pero eso es muy raro en ti – dijo el chico tratando de entender la actitud de sasuke, lo cual no pudo lograr

- hmp – esa fue la respuesta del moreno

- CLARO!! ……………ya se porque no quieres hacerle nada- dijo suigetsu de repente

- de que hablas??-pregunto el chico confundo

-no le quieres hacer nada…………por que …………TE GUSTA!!...VERDAD!!- grito suigetsu, haciendo que sasuke perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba

-ESO NO ES CIERTO!!- estallo sasuke

-CLARO QUE SI…………POR ESO NO TE VAS A VERGAR…………..JA!!...SASUKE UCHIHA ESTA ENAMORADO………….SASUKE UCHIHA ESTA ENAMORADO – cataba suigetsu haciendo que las personas que no estaba durmiendo se asomaran por la puerta para ver por que se producía tanto alboroto a esa hora de la mañana

-PUEDES CERRAR LA BOCA NO VES QUE ESTAS DESPERTANDO A TODOS EN LA FORTALEZA………… IMBESIL – grito sasuke a suigetsu, quien por su parte solo seguía con su canción

-no hasta que admitas que te gusta la chica haruno – le dijo el chico al portador del sharingan

-QQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!... NO VOY A DECIR TAL ESTUPIDES – se defendió el chico

-como quieras pero si no lo dices, todos se enteraran por mi……………tu decides o me lo dices o yo se lo digo a todos en la fortaleza ………………que prefieres uchiha?? – pregunto el chico con malicia evidente en su voz

-no te diré que me gusta esa molestia………………………pero te propongo un trato – dijo sasuke con una sonrisa llena de superioridad y una mirada siniestra que se dirigió obviamente a suigetsu

-mmmmmmmmmmmm………………… continua uchiha……………………… lograste captar mi atención – dijo el chico, como tratando de retar a sasuke

- so yo la llego a conquistar ponte en 6……….- sasuke fue interrumpido por la risa de suigetsu

-JAJAJAJAJA!!... QUE TU PODRAS CONQUISTARLA ??...JAJAJAJAJAJA…………………………. SI COMO NO………………JAJAJAJAJA ……………………Y YO SOY EL 3º HOKAGE …………………JAJAJAJAJAJA – decía el chico entre risas y carcajadas

-se puede saber que te causa tanta risa?? - pregunto el moreno con un tic nervioso en ojo

- bueno principalmente lo que me causa mas risa en tu idea loca de conquistar a la pelo de chicle……………porque si no lo notaste, ella te odia con todo su ser y creo que prefería salir con un gusano a que con tigo – dijo el chico como restándole importancia al asunto

-crees que no puedo conquistarla?? – pregunto sasuke, pero con un tono de sarcasmo enorme en su voz

-no lo mal interpretes sasuke, yo no dije eso…………… yo solo dije la verdad………- se defendió el chico de cabello celeste

-y cual es la verdad??- pregunto el portador del sharingan

-bueno la verdad es que si fuera otra chica de la fortaleza no dudaría en que la tuvieras a tus pies en menos de lo que canta un gallo pero tratándose de la pelo de chicle no creo que sea tan fácil como simplemente besarla y esperar a que ella corresponda……………………aunque pensándolo bien esa chica no permitiría que la besaras y si lograras hacer eso ………………mmmmmmmmmmmm creo que no vivirías para contarlo sasuke – dijo suigetsu

-en otras palabras desconfías de mis capacidades……yo puedo conquistar a sakura…………muy fácilmente …………solo debo acercarme a ella y eso será suficiente para…………- otra vez fue interrumpido

-sasuke por que no dejas de engañarte a ti mismo y admites de una buena vez que podrás tener a todas las mujeres del mundo muertas por ti pero sakura te odia y eso no cambiara ni hoy ni nunca – dijo suigetsu, con una seriedad no muy típica en el

-y porque crees que no puedo hacer que me ame nuevamente, porque si no mal recuerdo ella era capas de dar la vida pro mi, hace unos años atrás – dijo el moreno un poco pensativo

-tu bien lo dijiste hace algunos años atrás…………………de verdad no lo entiendes?? Tu le causaste mucho dolor a esa chica, durante muchos años, no creo de verdad que después de todo ese dolor y sufrimiento su amor de niñez sea tan fuerte como para poder llegar a perdonarte – dijo otra vez con la misma seriedad de antes

-cuantos apuestas??-pregunto sasuke con mucha arrogancia

-hmp……………de verdad tu ego esta sobre todo lo demás- dijo suigetsu con pesadez

- que a casos tienes miedo de perder?? - dijo sasuke

-yo?? Miedo a perder con alguien como tu?? Si claro ya quisieras tu que eso pasara – se defendió el chico

-muy bien ya que todo se arreglo te prepongo un trato – dijo sasuke

- como que un trato?? Amigo esto es una apuesta no un trato – dijo suigetsu

-bueno yo solo quería que se viera formal pero bueno tienes toda la razón del mundo – dijo sasuke

- como va la cosa??... que de veras hacer??- pregunto suigetsu con mucho interés

- yo debo conquistar a sakura………….y si lo logro tu deberás no se……………mmmmmmmmmmmm…………YA SE!!... Tu deberás salir con karin durante todo un año – dijo sasuke con mucha malicia

A suigetsu eso le dolió mucho puesto que tenia una tic nervioso en el ojo derecho, que demostraba su sorpresa, a sasuke esto le pareció muy gracioso y suigetsu noto su burla –_muy bien sasuke…………si me pones a esa bruja yo te pondré a tu pero enemigo-_ pensó el chico con malicia

-jijijijijijijijiji creo que no te gusto, tu reto – dijo sasuke con satisfacción

- si bueno debo admitir que me tomo por sorpresa pero, yo no te dije que tendría que hacer si perdías la apuesta – dijo suigetsu con un tono de intriga es su voz

- no creo que aya algo mas grave que tener que soportar a karin durante todo un año – dijo sasuke con un tono burlón

- mmmmmmmmmmmm créeme para ti hay muchas cosas peores que esa – dijo otra vez el chico con el mismo tono de voz que uso antes

- a que te refieres??...cual será mi reto??- pregunto sasuke sin entender del todo la actitud de su compañero

- tu reto será el siguiente – suigetsu se acerco a su oído y lo susurro, a sasuke se le abrieron los ojos como unos platos y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo por la sorpresa, de verdad esperada de todo excepto eso- y bueno que dices…………… por tu cara puedo deducir que…………… es demasiado incluso para el gran sasuke uchiha - dijo suigetsu como para tratar de persuadir a sasuke de seguir con la apuesta (de verdad a quien le gustaría salir durante un año con karin??)

-estas bromeando con eso creo que incluso tengo mas ganas de ganarte esta apuesta – dijo sasuke

-bueno que así sean……………partir de hoy deberás intentar que Sakura se enamore de ti – dijo suigetsu

- y si gano deberás salir con karin durante un año- dijo sasuke a propósito, para que suigetsu se sintiera mal y le dieran nauseas

- si y si no consigues conquistarla en un mes y medio tu deberás……….- pero fue interrumpido pos sasuke – no necesito que me recuerdes eso – dijo sasuke con un tono de miedo en su voz pero casi inperseptible

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A que los deje con la duda verdad??

Cual será esa cosa que debe hacer sasuke si pierde la apuesta con suigetsu

Quien sabe ni yo misma lo se jijijijijijijijiji

Mentira ya lo tengo todo preparado pero se los advierto no es lindo, pero les aseguro que se reiran como unos locos jijiijjijijijiji

Bueno chao

Y por cierto gracias por todos lo Reviews que me mandaron

Agradezco a :

**Nadia**

**Livier-chan**

**Giuli-Uchiha93**

**Fanii D. Flowright**

**Cecilia**

**setsuna17**

**asukasoad**

**hikaru-hyuuga**

**Bongio**

**Sasusaku**

**Naruhinasasusaku**

**ale-kuun**

**cotehio**

**diana sakura haruno**

**always mssb**

algunos de los reviews que me dejaron me sirvieron mucho para este capi gracias a todos aigan dejandolos

bye

cuídense mucho

8


	7. el beso

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen n

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen n.n

Muchas gracias por lo Reviews

pero bueno aquí les va el capi numero 7 espero que lo disfruten mucho, en este capi me faje como una condenada de pana jijijijijijijijijijijiji bueno lean y pásenlo súper bien y bueno ……………………………… sigan dejando reviews o/o OK?? Eso nunca esta de mas jijijijijijijiji

Espero que lo disfruten mucho y no se aburran……………………………eso suele pasar …………………..pero bueno …………….LEAN

En este momento

Les dejo unas aclaratorias

Inner de Sakura o de cualquier otra persona………… si en mi fic mas de uno tiene un yo interno jijijijiji o/o

_Pensamientos_

Normal

(Aclaraciones por parte mía en el fic n.n como por ejemplo odio a karin jijijijijiji)

**Recuerdos o cosas que pasaron en capis anteriores**

Cambio de lugar o tiempo

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anteriormente en el fic

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**yo debo conquistar a sakura………….y si lo logro tu deberás no se……………mmmmmmmmmmmm…………YA SE!!... Tu deberás salir con karin durante todo un año – dijo sasuke con mucha malicia**

**A suigetsu eso le dolió mucho puesto que tenia una tic nervioso en el ojo derecho, que demostraba su sorpresa, a sasuke esto le pareció muy gracioso y suigetsu noto su burla –**_**muy bien sasuke…………si me pones a esa bruja yo te pondré a tu pero enemigo-**_** pensó el chico con malicia**

**-jijijijijijijijiji creo que no te gusto, tu reto – dijo sasuke con satisfacción**

**- si bueno debo admitir que me tomo por sorpresa pero, yo no te dije que tendría que hacer si perdías la apuesta – dijo suigetsu con un tono de intriga es su voz**

**- no creo que aya algo mas grave que tener que soportar a karin durante todo un año – dijo sasuke con un tono burlón**

**- mmmmmmmmmmmm créeme para ti hay muchas cosas peores que esa – dijo otra vez el chico con el mismo tono de voz que uso antes**

**- a que te refieres??...cual será mi reto??- pregunto sasuke sin entender del todo la actitud de su compañero**

**- tu reto será el siguiente – suigetsu se acerco a su oído y lo susurro, a sasuke se le abrieron los ojos como unos platos y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo por la sorpresa, de verdad esperada de todo excepto eso- y bueno que dices…………… por tu cara puedo deducir que…………… es demasiado incluso para el gran sasuke uchiha - dijo suigetsu como para tratar de persuadir a sasuke de seguir con la apuesta (de verdad a quien le gustaría salir durante un año con karin??)**

**-estas bromeando con eso creo que incluso tengo mas ganas de ganarte esta apuesta – dijo sasuke**

**-bueno que así sean……………partir de hoy deberás intentar que Sakura se enamore de ti – dijo suigetsu**

**- y si gano deberás salir con karin durante un año- dijo sasuke a propósito, para que suigetsu se sintiera mal y le dieran nauseas**

**- si y si no consigues conquistarla en un mes y medio tu deberás……….- pero fue interrumpido pos sasuke – no necesito que me recuerdes eso – dijo sasuke con un tono de miedo en su voz pero casi imperceptible**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Eso paso en la fortaleza

Con sasuke y sakura

Y bueno lo siguiente pasó con nuestro equipo de konoha

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**- bueno kiba tu y yo no somos precisamente los mejores amigo en todo el mundo …………………………pero es un momento muy lindo y yo no pienso arruinarlo – dijo la chica abrazando al chico con una sonrisa falsa en la cara**

**El chico al entender la indirecta de la chica dijo – si ino tienes mucha razón – y también la abrazo con la misma sonrisa falsa en su rostro**

**Después de un rato abrazados los dos chicos se separaron y comenzaron a reírse como unos condenados**

**Neji veía desde lejos como kiba e ino se abrazaban mutuamente y eso le producía un gran vacío en su pecho el cual no podía identificar, el solo sabia que le dolía mucho y quería detenerlo lo antes posible.**

**Hinata se dio cuenta de la actitud de su primo y dirigió la mirada a donde el la tenia posada, hinata embozo una triste mueca en su rostro y le pregunto a neji**

**- pri…..mo tu…… e …….ino …..terminaron... Verdad?? - dejo la chica tímidamente**

**- si –fue su respuesta**

**-estas triste verdad??- pregunto la chica**

**- hmp – pronunció el chico**

**Hinata no lo dudo y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza para poder aliviar el dolor que ella sabia que sentía su primo debido a que ella también lo sentía – no te preocupes neji yo estoy aquí para estar con tigo y nunca te dejare solo – dijo hinata soltando una lagrima – gracias hinata, aprecio mucho lo que haces por mi – dijo el chico**

**Mientras tanto ino y kiba seguían riéndose como unos locos, pero se detubieron un momento y comenzaron a hablar**

**-bueno kiba eso fue divertido pero ahora de verdad te me cuidas mucho……… si??- dijo ino muy seria**

**- muy bien loca………………pero tu también te cuidas mucho OK??- dijo kiba sonriendo muy ampliamente**

**- si claro – respondió la chica**

**Cuando terminaron de despiedres se volvieron a organizar en los dos mismos grupos de antes**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

El equipo de neji, ino y sai corrían entre los árboles a una gran velocidad, los tres tenían puesta toda su concentración en conseguir el pergamino si les era posible o almenos descubrir si sasuke lo tenia o no

De un momento a otro neji se paro, el resto del equipo lo siguió ino le pregunto

-neji que pasa??-dijo la rubia

-hmp ……………..al parecer sakura es mas inteligente de lo que yo pensaba……. – esa fue la respuesta de el chico

-a que te refieres con eso??- dijo ino

- observa esto – dijo el chico de cabello marrón

El joven se fue acercando a un árbol que poseía un gran agujero en su tronco y metió su mano en dicho agujero, daba la sensación de que el buscaba algo, ino y sai se preguntaban que era lo que neji buscaba con tanta insistencia

-neji no tenemos tiempo para esto debemos buscar el pergamino y llevarlo a la aldea de la arena, lo antes posible – dijo ino en forma de regaño

Pero en ese momento neji saco la mano del agujero, y los dos ninjas pudieron como el pergamino se encontraba en su mano sano y salvo, y sin ningún tipo de quemadura o maltrato

-QUE!!...pero co……como??- pregunto ino muy sorprendida

-que??...eso quiere decir que todavía no te has dado cuenta?? – pregunto neji con arrogancia

-darme cuenta de que??- pregunto nuevamente la chica

-no puedo creer que un ninja tan patético como tu….. Tocara…… o mejor dicho tuviera que tocar en el mismo equipo que yo……..hmp – neji soltó un bufido que demostraba todo su cansancio, espero un rato para luego continuar con su explicación – me refiero a que sakura puso el pergamino en este árbol en algún momento durante su batalla con sasuke o incluso antes de esa batalla……………talvez es esa la razón por la cual los AMBUS enfrentaron a sasuke aun sabiendo que serian derrotados……. fue para eso……. para que sakura tuviera tiempo de esconder el pergamino en un lugar en donde sasuke no pudiera verlo y donde solo ella supiera su ubicación, y así poder evitar que orochimaru lo tuviera en su poder…… – neji realizo otra pausa, en la cual un silencio incomodo se formo, des pues de unos segundo comenzó a hablar de nuevo – entendiste ahora o hace falta que te lo vuelva a explicar con dibujos?? – pregunto neji con arrogancia y con su típica falta de sutileza

-no hace falta………que te molestes tanto por mi………cubito de hielo……..ya entendí, supongo que ahora nos podemos dirigir a la aldea de la arena para poder entregar este pergamino y terminar esta misión tan molesta – dijo ino con un tono de voz que demostraba que le había dolido las palabras de neji

Ino salio en dirección a la aldea de la arena seguida desde muy cerca por sai que intentaba alcanzarla para poder hablar con ella de lo ocurrido anteriormente con neji, este por su parte seguía en el mismo árbol donde había conseguido el pergamino y donde le había hecho mucho daño a ino – _mierda……………creo que no fue muy bueno de mi parte hablarle de esa manera a ino………aunque fuera la verdad ……hmp……pero……creo que tendré que pedirle………per.………per.………o maldición esto será mas difícil de lo que creí – _pensó neji para luego salir disparado en la misma dirección en la cual sus compañero anteriormente lo habían hecho.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ino y sai le llevaba una considerable ventaja a neji puesto que obviamente salieron antes que el y ademas de todo ino corría entre los árboles como alma que lleva el diablo y sai la intentaba alcanzar en vano.

-_pero que demonios le pasa a neji?? Por que me tiene que tratar de esa forma?? –_pensaba ino con mucho dolor – _no es mi culpa no ser tan brillante como el………y no poder deducir las cosas con la facilidad con la cual el lo hace……………POR QUE DEMONIOS ME TRATA DE ESA MANERA?? _– justo en ese momento a ino le empezaron a brotar lagrimas de los ojos y comenzó a detenerse lentamente hasta parar por completo en un árbol, sai cuando la pudo alcanzar a ino se paro a su lado y le pregunto- ino, te encuentras bien?? – la respuesta de la chica fue tirarse a los brazos de este para poder llorar

-ino – fue lo único que dijo el chico para luego poder abrazarla con mucha fuerza

-todo estará muy bien no te preocupes, de seguro neji no lo izo a propósito y vendrá a disculparse dentro de poco, solo debes tener paciencia – dijo sai para tratar de calmar a la chica que se encontraba en sus brazos desconsolada

- tu no conoces a neji, el preferiría morir antes de pedirle perdón a una persona cualquiera, como yo – dijo la chica tratando de no sollozar

-no vuelvas a decir que tu eres una persona cualquiera, porque eso no es verdad y lo sabes, y si neji de verdad una vez te amo no creo que para el tu representes nada mas una persona cualquiera, y estoy casi seguro de que el vendrá a ti para poder disculparse por su actitud…………..y si no lo hace ………..lo cual dudo mucho, el será un tremendo idiota – dijo sai para consolar a la chica que se encontraba todavía en sus brazos

-y porque dices eso de que será un idiota?? Tú no lo conoces – dijo ino tratando de defender a neji de las palabras del chico que se encontraba a su lado

- lo digo por que si no te pide perdón, estará perdiendo el afecto que le tiene un ángel –dijo el chico, esas palabra le pegaron a ino muy fuerte en el pecho

- gracias sai – dijo ino apegándose mas a sus brazos

Esta conmovedora escena la observaba con asco una persona en lo alto de un árbol a una distancia prudente donde nadie pudiera verlo, neji observaba esto con mucho celos, odiaba que ino abrazara a otro hombre que no fuera el, odiaba que llorara en los brazos de un hombre que no era el y sobre todo odiaba que ese hombre fuera sai………

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura estaba todavía en su cama tirada, había pasado aproximadamente una hora y media desde que le había pegado a sasuke en……… (No hace falta que lo diga………o si??)

En ese momento sonó un – toc-toc – en la puerta, sakura dijo – adelante – la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un hombre de cabello blanco, con un cuerpo bastante admirable que tenia una cara de molestia, que fue dirigida hacia sakura.

-que pasa kabuto porque traes esa cara de molestia??- pregunto sakura tratando de sonar lo mas inocente posible para que le regaño no fuera tan duro, puesto que ella sabia cual era la razón de la visita del peli-blanco

-sakura porque no fuiste a entrenar con sasuke??-pregunto el chico, ignorando totalmente el comentario hecho anterior mente por la chica de cabellos rosados

-bueno veras kabuto………yo……..no quiero entrenar con sasuke………por que ……yo en verdad ………deseo ……..emmmm……..entrenar con ……..tigo…….SI eso……. quiero entrenar con tigo, no con el – dijo sakura tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible

- QUE!! De que hablas sakura??como que quieres entrenar con migo y no con sasuke?? Te sientes bien?? – pregunto kabuto sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos le decían

-CLARO QUE ME SIENTO BIEN!! Es solo que no deseo entrenar con un traidor – dijo la chica

-sakura por si no lo notaste es lo mismo entrenar con sasuke o entrenar con migo…….. no crees?? - dijo el joven tratando de sacar un poco mas de información de la peli-rosa (en otras palabras kabuto quería que sakura dijera, que prefería estar con el a que estar con sasuke)

-PERO QUE DISES!!POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ES LO MISMO!!- grito sakura

-sakura, tanto el como yo somos traidores clasificación A de konoha, así que no encuentro la diferencia entre, entrenar con el o con migo – kabuto izo una pausa, y continuo des pues de un rato en silencio- que te propones sakura??- pregunto el chico

-como que, que me propongo?? Yo no me propongo a nada, es solo que no quiero estar cerca del traidor numero uno de mi aldea – dijo sakura

-sakura yo también soy un traidor de tu aldea, no es lo mismo??- pregunto nuevamente el chico

-_o maldición deja de hacer tantas preguntas kabuto – _pensó sakura algo desesperada

- mmmmmmmmmmmm bueno si es lo mismo pero tu me caes bien y el no – dijo la chica

-sakura me estas mintiendo dime la verdad??- le dijo el joven a la chica –_jajajajaja sakura solo te falta un poco para soltar la sopa ……… jijijijijijijiji ……… pronto dirás que me quieres a mi y no a sasuke………… voy a disfrutar tanto eso – _pensó un malicioso kabuto 

-_ o bueno solo me queda una opción para salir de esta situación………tendré que……………….. Seducir a kabuto…………………asco –_pensó sakura

_-_hay pero que bajo caíste – dijo la inner de sakura con un tono muy burlón

-_hmp cállate, esta es la única solución que veo para salir de aquí – _pensó sakura

-no será que en verdad tu quieres algo con el??-pregunto la inner con una mirada picara

-_como puedes ser tan cochina?? Yo no quiero nada con kabuto, el solo es un "amigo"………bueno en lo que cabe la palabra – _le dijo sakura a su yo interno

-bueno e de decirte que kabuto no esta nada mal……….tiene buen cuerpo y bueno no es un tarado como otros…….Ej.: sasuke uchiha 

-_si bueno puede que tengas razón, pero yo no lo amo a el no importa que tan buena persona sea o que tan lindo, el y yo solo podemos ser buenos amigos nada mas, ademas yo pronto me iré de este lugar _– dijo sakura muy convencida de sus palabras

-bueno me párese excelente que pienses de esa manera –dijo la chica interna de sakura

-_porque lo dices??-_pregunto sakura

-bueno lo digo porque kabuto nos esta mirando con una mirada llena de intriga, y eso no me gusta nada y menos viniendo de el, me entiendes?? – dijo la chica

- sakura todavía no me has contestado mi pregunta………. Que te pasa??- pregunto el chico nuevamente, con una intriga casi insoportable

-bueno esta bien lo admito- dijo sakura, tratando de sonar sincera………bueno asta lo que le permitía sus habilidades

-admites que Sakura'??– pregunto el chico muy confundido por la actitud de la chica que se encontraba frente a el 

-admito que tu me gustas mucho kabuto - dijo la chica de cabello rosado, que en esos momento tenia la cabeza gacha para que no se pudiera ver su rubor, no porque en verdad le gustara si no por la vergüenza que tenia era enorme.

-sakura esta hablando enserio?? – pregunto el chico, con un brillo inusual en sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos que usualmente poseía

-si, por que habría de mentirte?? – pregunto sakura todavía con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo, en señal de que todavía se encontraba avergonzada, por lo dicho anteriormente. Sakura reunió fuerza para levantar la cabeza y ver a kabuto a la cara – y kabuto……emmm…….tu ………emmmm……tu me quieres?? – pregunto la chica esperando que la respuesta fuera no, pero en el interior, muy en el fondo le gustaría que esa respuesta fuera que si, para poder sentir que alguien la quiere y no la engaña con falsas esperanzas – y bueno cual es tu respuesta ……kabuto ……si o no?? – pregunto la chica de cabellos rosados (que pregunta mas tonta no creen?? Pero bueno ella es muy ingenua y sin contar que es demasiado ilusa, bueno almenos en mi fic jijijijijijijiji n.n)

-pues veras sakura……………….yo en verdad…………creo que si – dijo kabuto entrecortado debido a las distinta emociones que sentía en ese momento como emoción, por la supuesta "declaración" de sakura, vergüenza, no sabia como pedirle que saliera con el, una sensación de victoria hacia obviamente sasuke y muchas otras ……

-_hay no esto se va a poner feo –_ pensó sakura con mucha preocupación, pero al mismo tiempo con una emoción inexplicable, que le recorría todo su cuerpo, pasando por todas sus articulaciones y músculos, haciendo que un escalofrió cubriera su espalda.

-de que hablas?? Kabuto no es feo y ademas al parecer nos quiere mucho, cual es el problema tan grande que tu le vez a eso?? Dime – dijo la inner de sakura molesta con esta, por su pesimismo hacia las cosas

-_bueno el problema que yo le veo, es que yo no amo a kabuto yo solo lo veo como un amigo mas del montón, ni siquiera como uno especial como naruto, el es solamente para mi un objeto que me ayudara a salir de esta prisión ademas, solo lo dije para que dejara de pregunta tanto _– dijo sakura, con un tono despectivo y lleno de rencor

- primero te voy a decir una cosa, si sigues hablando de esa manera te vas a terminar pareciendo a la persona que mas odia (sasuke)y segundo por que no le das una oportunidad para que te pueda demostrar que tanto te ama?? Ademas te puedo a asegurar algo, el te llegara a amar mucho mas que sasuke y estoy segura que a el no le dará miedo demostrarlo – dijo la chica

-_puede que tengas razón y talvez deba darle una oportunidad a kabuto –_ dijo sakura muy pensativa y analizando la situación que se le acababa de presentar

- mmmmmmmmmmmm sakura una pregunta?? – dijo kabuto con un poco de vergüenza

-si dime que pasa – dijo sakura viéndolo directamente a los ojos

-emmmm……..bueno…..yo me preguntaba si a ti te gustaría………emmmm ……ser mi ……mi…..mi novia??- dijo el chico con una cara roja que se podría confundir rápidamente con un tomate

Esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa a sakura quien se quedo en un estado de shock por unos 10 segundo tratando de analizar la pregunta del chico y pensando en la respuesta que le daría, como podría decir que si, si en verdad no lo amaba, como decir que no, sin lastimar sus sentimientos.

Pero algo le paso por la mente, ella no podía negarse, debido a que le había supuestamente declarado su amor hace unos minutos atrás, ¿Qué podía hacer en esos momentos??, sakura reunió fuerzas para poder mirar al chico a los ojos y decirle – kabuto eso me aria muy feliz – ella espero la reacción del chico muy quieta y sin desesperarse

- sakura eso es genial – dijo el chico agarrando su mano, acto que no paso desapercibido por la peli rosa

-sakura soy yo o kabuto se esta acercando peligrosamente hacia nosotras_ –_dijo la inner de la chica

-_no creo que sean tu imaginación, yo también lo siento –_ le dijo la chica a su yo interno

-OOOOHHHHHHH dios, kabuto nos quiere besar!!– dijo la inner al parecer muy emocionada

-_no me digas, en verdad?? No lo había notado –_ dijo la chica de cabello rosado con un notorio sarcasmo

Sakura sentía como su corazón se aceleraba a cada segundo y casi no podía con el , al mismo tiempo kabuto se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, y poco a poco la iba acostando en la cama, haciendo que casi todo su peso cayera sobre el cuerpo de la chica, posando una de sus manos en su cadera y la otra en su cara, el chico tenia los ojos cerrados y esperaba con mucha ansia el beso que a cada momento se hacia mas inminente, sakura por su parte, no podía respirar sentía como todo su cuerpo se dejaba llevar por el momento y no la dejaba separarse del joven, que se encontraba cómodamente encima de ella.

Por fin los labios de los dos se unieron en un beso que comenzó algo suave, pero que a cada momento se iba intensificando, sakura era muy inexperta, pero eso para kabuto no era un problema mayo, el exploraba toda la boca de la chica, sin ningún tipo de control, sakura solo trataba de corresponderlo, pero le era imposible, su mente no se lo permitía y así fue trascurriendo el tiempo hasta que los dos se quedaron sin aire y tuvieron que parar ( bueno e verdad kabuto tuvo que parar, por que en verdad sakura no estaba haciendo nada de nada, ella solo estaba parada como una tontita jijiijjijijijiji n.n)

Cuando por fin se terminaron de separar una voz en el fondo de la habitación dijo con desprecio, autoridad y arrogancia – hmp que bajo caíste sakura, no pensé que fueras tan tonta como para atreverte a besarte con este idiota…….. te digo la verdad me as decepcionado mucho…….. y yo que pensaba olvidar el incidente de esta mañana – cuando termino de hablar el chico, sakura se levanto con una rabia enorme en todo su ser una cara de pocos amigos – primero uchiha quien te dio derecho a ti de entrar en mi habitación, segundo no te atrevas a decirle de nuevo idiota a kabuto por que el es 1000 veces mas hombre que tu y tercero cuando demonios entraste aquí??- termino de decir la chica con la respiración entre cortada, por que ya casi no le quedaba aire para seguir hablando.

-muy bien contestare todo en orden, primero si a mi se me ocurre entrar en tu habitación sin tu permiso te aguantas, segundo este I-DIO-TA no es mas hombre que yo ni hoy ni nuca y eso te lo puedo demostrar en una sola noche en mi cuarto – este comentario izo que sakura se pusiera roja como un tomate y bajara la cabeza, lo que logro que el "pequeño" ego de sasuke se aumentara aun mas – y entre cuando estaba en pleno beso – termino el chico con mucha simpleza

-y que demonios viniste a hacer aquí??- pregunto nuevamente sakura

-solo le vine a informar al idiota este que la serpiente lo llama – dijo el moreno

-y como sabias tu que yo estaba en este lugar – pregunto esta vez kabuto

-la víbora esa me lo dijo – contesto el chico – bueno ahora que te lo informe me ya me voy

-espera sasuke yo me voy con tigo – dijo el joven de cabello gris

Saliendo en dirección a la puerta, pero una mano lo detuvo fue la de sakura, quien lo agarro y lo atrajo hacia el proporcionándole un pequeño beso en los labio, este acto izo que a sasuke le hirviera la sangre y activara su sharingan de la ira. Esto no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los dos jóvenes quienes internamente se morían de la risa

-bueno adiós sakura –se despidió kabuto con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, que solo fue superada por la sonrisa que tenia sakura en sus labios que era aun mas grande que la del chico.

-nos vemos mas tarde – dijo la chica des de su puerta debido a que los dos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la habitación de orochimaru

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno que les pareció??

Espero que lo disfruten mucho

Y que no se les olvide mandar muchos reviews o/o

Bueno agradezco a las siguientes personas:

**Giuli-Uchiha93**

**Cecilia**

**ale-kuun**

**Naruhinasasusaku**

**Cotehio**

**hikaru-hyuuga**

**Bongio**

**BlessTheDevil**

**Pinguina Uchiha**

**choco-sakura-chan**

**always mssb**

**diana sakura haruno**

**Yesy-chan**

Les agradezco por sus reviews me gustaron mucho

Me inspiraron

Y bueno me disculpo por la mega tardanza es que bueno me fui de campamento un fin de semana y luego el resto me tarde haciendo porque las escuela y mientras salía bueno fue todo un rollo pero espero que sigan leyendo es te fic

Bye cuidenc mucho y que la pasen súper chévere

9


	8. vengarseo o tener cosideracion?

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen n

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen n.n

Muchas gracias por lo Reviews

Pero bueno aquí les va el capi numero 7 espero que lo disfruten mucho!!

bueno lean y pásenlo súper bien

sigan dejando reviews o/o OK??

Eso nunca esta de mas jijijijijijijiji

Espero que este capi les guste mucho por que es el ultimo que realizare por un tiempo.

es que me voy de viaje, durante un mes completo y dudo mucho que tenga tiempo de escribir, algo es ese tiempo

Espero que lo disfruten mucho y no se aburran……………………………eso suele pasar …………………..pero bueno …………….LEAN

En este momento

Les dejo unas aclaratorias

Inner de Sakura o de cualquier otra persona………… si en mi fic mas de uno tiene un yo interno jijijijiji o/o

_Pensamientos_

Normal

(Aclaraciones por parte mía en el fic n.n como por ejemplo odio a karin jijijijijiji)

**Recuerdos o cosas que pasaron en capis anteriores**

Cambio de lugar o tiempo

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anteriormente en el fic

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-bueno adiós sakura –se despidió kabuto con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, que solo fue superada por la sonrisa que tenia sakura en sus labios que era aun mas grande que la del chico.**

**-nos vemos mas tarde – dijo la chica des de su puerta debido a que los dos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la habitación de orochimaru**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Esto paso con sakura , kabuto y sasuke en la fortaleza

Lo siguiente ocurrió con ino, neji y sai

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**gracias sai – dijo ino apegándose mas a sus brazos**

**Esta conmovedora escena la observaba con asco una persona en lo alto de un árbol a una distancia prudente donde nadie pudiera verlo, neji observaba esto con mucho celos, odiaba que ino abrazara a otro hombre que no fuera el, odiaba que llorara en los brazos de un hombre que no era el y sobre todo odiaba que ese hombre fuera sai……**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lo siguiente esta ubicado con el equipo de naruto, kiba y hinata, se que nos los mencione el capi anterior sorry por eso o/o

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los tres chico corría entre los árboles a una gran velocidad, naruto estaba a la cabeza, detrás de este se encontraba kiba junto a akamaru y por último hinata

De un momento a otro naruto se paro y los dos jóvenes hicieron lo mismo

Hinata que estaca preocupada preguntó – na... Naruto - kun ocu...ocurre algo ma...malo??, po…por….que ….t….te….de….detie….detienes??

-no hinata es solo que pensé que nos convendría parar a descansar un poco – respondió el chico rubio con una de sus típicas sonrisas, estampada en la cara

Kiba por su parte estaba muy molesto de ver a naruto y a hinata tan junto, por esa razón decidió intervenir – hmp naruto una pregunta – le dijo el chico – perro al portador del kyubi (no estoy muy segura de que se escriba de esa manera, corríjanme si me estoy equivocando, jijijijiji es un nombre un poco complicado no creen n.n)

-que?? – pregunto el chico rubio, con intriga es sus ojos azules

-desde cuando tu piensas en algo?? – pregunto el chico con una mirada llena de malicia y al mismo tiempo llena de burla

-QUE!! – estallo naruto, es esos momento la intriga que poseían los ojos de naruto desapareció para trasformarse en rabia, mucha mucha rabia, que se fue acumulando poco a poco

-mmmmmmmmmmmm…….. Cálmate……….. Solo fue una pequeña broma………… hpm de verdad deberías tener un poco mas de sentido de humor - dijo el chico, mientras se ponía a jugar con su "pequeño" perro y embozaba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, que no paso desapercibida por en rubio

-pues si vuelves a decir una de tus pequeñas bromas te voy a partir la cara – amenazo naruto, colocando un puño enfrente de la cara de kiba

-mmmmmmmmmmmm chicos de verdad no se pongan a pelear en este lugar, no es el momento mas adecuado para esas estupideces – dijo hinata con voz muy firme no muy típica en ella

-si esta preciosura me lo pide con tanto cariño pues claro que me detendré – dijo kiba picándole un ojo a hinata, quien se puso tan roja como pudo

-DEJA DE MOLESTAR A HINATA, IDIOTA-CABEZA DE PERRO!! – grito naruto lazándose hacia kiba para tratar de estrangularlo

Suerte para kiba que lo pudo esquivar a tiempo y no sufrió ningún daño, es eso hinata les pega un fuerte grito diciendo

-NARUTO-KUN, KIBA-KUN!! Dejen esas tonterías, tenemos una misión y es recuperar a sakura-chan, ahora por favor síganme – dijo la chica activando su especialidad ocular, y provocando algo de miedo en los dos chicos, que se quedaron parados viendo a hinata hacer su labor

Durante unos momento hinata estuvo observando todo a su alrededor, su ojos captaban todo tipo de movimiento desde las peleas visuales entre naruto y kiba, asta los pequeños insecto que se encontraban alimentándose en un árbol cercano a ellos, en un instante hinata le dijo a los dos – bueno creo que el camino mas recomendable que sigamos es este – comento señalando hacia el norte – creo que encontraremos algo, que nos ayudara a descubrir el paradero de sakura-chan – termino de decir la chica, para luego salir dispara hacia el bosque, seguida desde muy cerca por naruto y kiba, quienes no dejaba de mirarse con odio mutuo

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras tanto con ino, neji y sai

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los tres chicos corrían a una gran velocidad, a cada paso que daban, podían observar como la aldea de la arena se acercaba a ellos, en eso momento eran aproximadamente las 5:30 de la tarde, para esa hora, sus cuerpos estaban muy cansados y hambrientos, ellos solo querían llegar a dormir.

Ino y neji no habían intercambiado ni una sola palabra desde el bosque y el ambiente se volvía incomodo asta para el mismo sai.

Des pues de una hora y media corriendo entre la arena y esquivando las rocas que se encontraban en el camino, los tres chicos llegaron a la gran entrada, de la poderosa aldea, fueron recibidos por dos ninjas, los cuales fueron muy amables en escoltarlos hasta la torre donde el hokage (gaara) trabajaba.

-hokage tres ninjas de konoha desean verlo – anuncio uno de los ninjas mientras, le daba paso a los chicos

-bien – fue la respuesta de gaara, sin quitar la mirada de unos papeles que se encontraban delante de el

Los dos ninjas se fueron de la sala, dejando solos a los tres chicos con el hokage de la aldea

-creí que seria haruno quien entregaría el pergamino – dijo el joven, aun sin quitar la mirada de los papeles enfrente de el

-si, se suponía que sakura, lo haría pero ocurrió un pequeño problema y ella……. No pudo – dijo ino algo desanimada

-ella esta bien??- pregunto el chico de cabello rojo, que por primera vez levanto la cabeza para poder observar a los jóvenes frente a el

-no lo sabemos – dijo neji, con la cabeza agachada

-como que no lo saben?? – pregunto nuevamente el joven, con un toque de interés en su voz

-bueno es que ella…..ella fue……emmm…..fue….. atacada por unos ninja subordinados de orochimaru y no sabemos su ubicación exacta – dijo sai, con preocupación al ver la cara de dolor que ponía ino

-esta desaparecida – aclaro el joven peli-rojo

-bueno es una forma mas fácil de decir como están las cosas – dijo sai con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro

-hpm……… esto esta mal – dijo nuevamente gaara

-no me digas – susurro ino

-que?? – preguntó el peli-rojo con evidente molestia

-nada – mintió la chica

-bueno manténganme informado de sus avances en su rescate – sentencio en joven

-hai –contestaron los chicos

-hmp……. ustedes se pretenden quedar mucho tiempo en la aldea?? – pregunto el joven, nuevamente concentrándose en los papeles que se hallaban en su mesa

-no, solo una noche para descansar………….mañana al amanecer saldremos a konoha – dijo neji que por fin hablaba

-ya veo, muy bien, pueden retirarse – dijo gaara, sin mas ni menos

Los tres jóvenes salieron por la puerta y se fueron a un pequeño hotel para poder descansar, alquilaron dos habitaciones, una para los chicos y otra para ino, quien se negaba rotundamente a dormir con cualquiera de los dos

Des pues de unos minutos los tres chicos se fueron a las habitaciones asignadas que eran una al lado de la otra.

Sai entro a su habitación compartida con neji, mientras que el chico pensaba, afuera de la habitación, en una buena disculpa para ino y también pensaba si hacia lo correcto, por que después de esto su ego quedaría por los suelos o incluso mas bajo, des pues de uno minutos, se decidió a pedir perdón a la chica, auque ella no quisiera ni verlo. Se armo de valor y toco la puerta de la chica, esta no tardo en abrir con una gras sonrisa, que se borro en un segundo al ver al chico

-que quieres?? – pregunto de mala gana

-bueno……yo………emmm……..bueno – trataba de decir neji con evidente dificultad

-termina de decir lo que quieres!! – estallo ino

-bueno yo me quería disculpar – dijo neji por lo bajo

-que??- pregunto ino con un poco de confusión, no porque no oyera, si no porque neji se estaba disculpando con ella

-te pido disculpa, por lo del bosque, no fue muy justo de mi parte tratarte de esa manera- dijo el chico- ademas como tu podías saberlo??-pregunto el chico

-disculpa aceptada neji – dijo ino con una sonrisa en su rostro

-gracias – dijo el chico

-bueno neji ahora, me puedes dejar dormir?? Tengo mucho sueño, nos vemos en la mañana te parece??- le pregunto ino cerrando la puerta

-si supongo que esta bien, buenas noche- dijo el joven -ino – volvió a decir

Esta se voltio para saber cual era la razón por la cual la llamaba y en vez de recibir una pregunta, recibió un pequeño beso en los labios por parte del joven que inmediatamente se fue a su habitación sin decir nada mas

Ino se quedo unos momentos en una especie de shock, durante unos segundos, no se movió ni un centímetro, luego solo embozo una sonrisa y se dirigió a su habitación y cerro la puerta, para poder descansar en una relativa paz.

_-sakura en donde estas, cuando más te necesito??_ – se pregunto a si misma ino mientras re recostaba en su cama 

_-solo espero que te encuentres bien _– se dijo nuevamente la chica de cabello amarillo, antes de dormirse por completo

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura se encontraba en su cuarto, hacia unos segundo atrás sasuke y kabuto habían salido de su habitación para dirigirse hacia la de orochimaru, ella se encontraba recordando lo sucedido anteriormente con los dos chico.

La chica no podía aguantar la risa, cada ves que se acordaba de la cara de sasuke volvía su risa desesperada, que a cada momento se hacia mas fuerte.

**Flash back **

**primero uchiha quien te dio derecho a ti de entrar en mi habitación, segundo no te atrevas a decirle de nuevo idiota a kabuto por que el es 1000 veces mas hombre que tu y tercero cuando demonios entraste aquí??- termino de decir la chica con la respiración entre cortada, por que ya casi no le quedaba aire para seguir hablando.**

**-muy bien contestare todo en orden, primero si a mi se me ocurre entrar en tu habitación sin tu permiso te aguantas, segundo este I-DIO-TA no es mas hombre que yo ni hoy ni nuca y eso te lo puedo demostrar en una sola noche en mi cuarto – este comentario izo que sakura se pusiera roja como un tomate y bajara la cabeza, lo que logro que el "pequeño" ego de sasuke se aumentara aun mas – y entre cuando estaba en pleno beso – termino el chico con mucha simpleza**

**-y que demonios viniste a hacer aquí??- pregunto nuevamente sakura**

**-solo le vine a informar al idiota este que la serpiente lo llama – dijo el moreno**

**-y como sabias tu que yo estaba en este lugar – pregunto esta vez kabuto**

**-la víbora esa me lo dijo – contesto el chico – bueno ahora que te lo informe me ya me voy**

**-espera sasuke yo me voy con tigo – dijo el joven de cabello gris**

**Saliendo en dirección a la puerta, pero una mano lo detuvo fue la de sakura, quien lo agarro y lo atrajo hacia el proporcionándole un pequeño beso en los labio, este acto izo que a sasuke le hirviera la sangre y activara su sharingan de la ira. Esto no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los dos jóvenes quienes internamente se morían de la risa**

**Fin de flash back**

-_jajajajajajajajaja parece que kabuto si me va a servir de algo, ademas de ayudarme a salir de esta pocilga claro, valla después de todo no es tan inútil como yo creí que seria jajajajajajajaja, la cara de sasuke fue un poema, daría todos lo millones del mundo por poder tomar una fotografía……jajajajajajajajaja –_ pensaba sakura entre risas y carcajadas que se le salían, por el simple hecho de acordarse de sasuke con el sharingan activado y mirando a kabuto con una expresión de muerte en su rostro. 

-hmp……… no deberías, desafiar a la suerte…..sakura-dijo su inner

_-cállate!! No ves que me estoy divirtiendo, a lo lindo?? _–dijo sakura a su otra mitad con molestia por su intervención

-si lo veo, pero no deberías jugar con los sentimientos de kabuto, eso duele mucho y tu mas que nadie debería saber eso………. no crees?? deberías tener algo de lastima por el chico, el de verdad esta muy enamorado de ti - dijo la chica

-_por que debería tenerle lastima?? Si es verdad que yo se como se siente que jueguen con tigo, pero si le duele no es mi problema, ademas el es un ninja y debe controlar sus sentimientos –_dijo sakura con una voz muy fría que no mostraba sentimiento alguno

-a cada momento te pareces mas sasuke, lo sabia?? – le pregunto su inner muy enfadada, por la actitud que tomaba hacia kabuto

-_deja de regañarme……. Es que no viste la cara que puso sasuke cuando bese a kabuto??, se puso rojo de la ira, eso no te da gusto?? Me estoy vengando por lo que nos izo a los 12 y a los 15, de verías estar feliz y saltando en una pata!! –_dijo sakura, tratando de buscar el apoyo de su inner, para poder justificar, lo que hacia con kabuto, lo cual le parecía muy malo y cruel- _nadie se merece esa clase de sufrimiento_ –pensó la chica, pero jamás lo admitiría y menos frente a su inner

-créeme que no hay otra cosa que me haga mas feliz que hacer sufrir a sasuke por lo que nos izo, pero si para poder vengarnos de el, voy a tener que mal herir a otras personas, no creo que valga la pena – dijo la chica –ademas yo no me quiero rebajar a su nivel "hacer todo por una venganza, pasar encima de quien sea" hpm eso no es lo mió

_-entonces que me sugieres??_ –le pregunto sakura con remordimiento por lo que había hecho……………………. 

**Continuara……….. **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Si lo se este capi no fue muy largo lo lamento

Pero es que quería actualizar antes del viajes y no hacerlos esperar mas de lo debido.

Y también lose este capi fue una mié…… y fue súper corto

Sorry otra vez pero les prometo que para el que sigue lo haré mas largo y mas elaborado

Lo juro

No sean malos con reviews por fa

Bueno agradezco a:

**Yesy-chan**

**hikaru-hyuuga**

**Namine1993**

**saku-loka-2000**

**michel**

**Giuli-Uchiha93**

**Bongio**

**ale-kuun**

**Haoshadow**

**sakura daidouji**

**yuni**

**cotehio**

**yukiko**

**BlessTheDevil**

**kariedu56**

**Naruhinasasusaku**

**always mssb**

**cotehio**

**yule**

**choco-sakura-chan**

**sasuke...1254**

8


	9. la primera vez de sakura

Bueno los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen (bueno eso es obvio -

Bueno los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen (bueno eso es obvio -.-) son de Masashi Kishimoto

Se que estuve mucho, pero mucho tiempo fuera del juego…… pero bueno que se hace?? Ya regrese de mi viaje por Europa, fue divertido, pero de pana que era estresante no poder escribir y no tener computadora durante todo un mes!! QUE HORROR!! Jajajajajajajaja bueno espero que este capi sea de su agrado jajajajajaja

En este capi voy a intentar hacer un lemon, me va a quedar súper mal, si deja Reviews , por fa no lo critiquen mucho

Bueno les dejo una aclaraciones, supongo que deben ser un fastidio que lo recuerde siempre pero bueno

**-recuerdos o cosas que pasaron en capis anteriores**

-dialogo

-_pensamiento_

-inner de sakura o de cualquier persona …… jijiijjijijijiji si bueno en mi fic, aunque asta ahora solo a pasado una vez , hay posibilidades de que otras personas tengan un yo interno como sakura n.n

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Esto ocurre con sakura en la madriguera de orochimaru

-_**deja de regañarme……. Es que no viste la cara que puso sasuke cuando bese a kabuto??, se puso rojo de la ira, eso no te da gusto?? Me estoy vengando por lo que nos izo a los 12 y a los 15, de verías estar feliz y saltando en una pata!!**_** –dijo sakura, tratando de buscar el apoyo de su inner, para poder justificar, lo que hacia con kabuto, lo cual le parecía muy malo y cruel- **_**nadie se merece esa clase de sufrimiento**_** –pensó la chica, pero jamás lo admitiría y menos frente a su inner**

**-****créeme que no hay otra cosa que me haga mas feliz que hacer sufrir a sasuke por lo que nos izo, pero si para poder vengarnos de el, voy a tener que mal herir a otras personas, no creo que valga la pena ****– dijo la chica –****ademas yo no me quiero rebajar a su nivel "hacer todo por una venganza, pasar encima de quien sea" hpm eso no es lo mió**

_**-entonces que me sugieres??**_** –****le pregunto sakura con remordimiento por lo que había hecho…………………….**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-que es lo que te sugiero?? - pregunto su inner

-_si estoy esperando, tus grandes palabras llenas de sabiduría _– dijo con sarcasmo

-bueno……deberías terminarle a kabuto – dijo el yo interno de la chica

-_QUE!! Estas loka?? No puedo hacer eso –_dijo sakura algo desesperada

-por que?? Por que no puedes??- quiso saber su inner

-_bueno es que ….. no llevo ni un día con el……. Eso seria muy cruel……. No crees??_- quiso justificar sakura

-tu esta hablando de crueldad, cuando lo que en verdad quieres es vengarte de sasuke-kun, usando a kabuto – dijo su inner – no es cierto?? O me equivoco??-  pregunto nuevamente la chica

-_bueno, bueno le terminare cuando lo vea _– dijo sakura, ya cansada de su inner y metiéndose en un problemas aun mayor que el de antes ¿Cómo diablos le iba a decir a kabuto que ya no quería estar con el, cuando ni siquiera tenían ni una semana?

-_no sabes en el enorme problemas que me acabas de meter_- le dijo sakura a su yo interno

-si lose, pero espero que esto te enseñe una buena lección- dijo su inner con molestia 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke y kabuto, estaban saliendo de una gran sala gris iluminada con velas, lo cual le daban un toque muy macabro, ambos se lanzaban mutuamente unas miradas de total y profundo odio, pero con la diferencia de que sasuke se moría de la risa internamente, su "pequeña" reunión con orochimaru, se había alargado, mucho debido a unas "diminutas" diferencias en opiniones

**Flash back**

**-bueno, los reuní a ustedes dos, por un asunto, muy delicado – dijo orochimaru, sin su típica risita gay**

**-de que se trata??- quiso saber sasuke, con si típica sutileza marcada en su voz **

**Orochimaru no dijo nada y espero un rato, como tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas, sin previo aviso comenzó a decir - bueno el problemas es que, me llego la información que, un equipo de konoha, se aproxima a gran velocidad, en busca de tu amiguita sasuke-kun – dijo orochimaru, sin poder evitar unas de sus risitas tontas **

**-ELLA NO ES SU AMIGA, NI HOY NI NUNCA!!- grito kabuto **

**Este acto por parte del chico peli-plateado solo logro que a sasuke se le marcara una sonrisa llena de sorna, la cual no paso desapercibida por el mismo kabuto **

**-y de que demonios te ríes tu??- le pregunto kabuto **

**-pues me rió de tu pobre interés ¿Por qué tienes algún problemas?? – dijo sasuke todavía con su sonrisa en la cara **

**Kabuto se disponía contestar pero orochimaru fue mas rápido que el y dijo – bueno, el punto es que no tardaran mucho en llegar a este lugar y no me gustaría tener que iniciar una pelea impertinente y ademas sabiendo cual será el resultado**

**Sasuke se limito a sonreír, mientras que kabuto solo frunció el seño**

**-necesito que uno de ustedes dos si es tan amable……- rió maliciosamente durante un segundo, sabiendo ya de por si que ambos se pelearían por ir con sakura – la saque del perímetro asta que la misión desista por parte de konoha , ahora solo falta saber quien la acompañara – dijo orochimaru con una sonrisa pícara es sus labios **

**Ambos se miraron con audacia y luego dirigieron su atención al hombre que estaba en frente de ellos. **

**Sasuke sin perder mucho tiempo dijo – bueno ….. Yo me puedo encargar de ella, ademas creo que tengo suficiente derecho- termino de decir el chico mirándolo altivo y con sorna a kabuto **

**-y que te da el derecho??- pregunto con rabia **

**-bueno yo fui compañero de ella, estuvimos en el mismo equipo, la conozco bien, mejor dicho la conozco mas que bien – le dirigió una sonrisa picara a kabuto, quien se retorcía por dentro **

**-hmp….. un punto para sasuke-kun – dijo orochimaru entre risas **

**Después de unos segundo kabuto se calmo y decidió contestar de la única forma que sabía que sasuke se arrecharía (bueno esta palabras es típica de mi país, y significa como molestarse ok?? Bueno continuemos) **

**-lo siento sasuke, pero te tengo que corregir y darte una noticia nueva que de seguro ya notaste en su cuarto hace unos minutos atrás , el pasado es pasado y ya perdiste tu oportunidad con ella, ahora me prefiere a mi – dijo kabuto con una sonrisa llena de superioridad y dirigida a sasuke y solamente a sasuke**

**-auch…. Eso debió doler….. un punto para kabuto – dijo orochimaru riéndose de la escena montada por los dos chicos **_**– DIABLOS!! Me encanta ver a estos dos discutir……me pregunto ¿Por qué seré tan cruel?... no se, pero es genial.**_

**Sasuke estaba hirviendo de la ira que tenia hacia las palabras dichas por kabuto, pero tenia que admitir que no estaba equivocado del todo, puesto que el ya no poseía la misma capacidad de persuasión que tenia sobre sakura hace unos años atrás, a sasuke le pareció lo mas conveniente en esa situación darse a respetar, diciendo :**

**-sakura sigue siendo la misma niñita mimada y llorona de siempre, solo que ahora intenta dársela de fuerte, pero en el fondo me sigue idolatrando y a si será para siempre – termino de decir sasuke con mucha simpleza y una sonrisa embozada en sus labios **

**-otro punto para sasuke…… y parece que tenemos a un ganador – sentencio orochimaru**

**Kabuto miro con odio a sasuke ¿pero que podía hacer? El pez gordo ya había dado su última palabra **

**-bueno ya que esta decidió se pueden retirar – dijo orochimaru otra vez serio **

**Los dos jóvenes estaban caminando en dirección a la puerta cuando una voz los detuvo – a y sasuke-kun saldrás con sakura hoy mismo, mantenla alejada de aquí asta que yo te mande un mensajero, para que vuelvan ¿¿esta claro?? – pregunto el hombre con interés**

**- si – respondió mirando a kabuto con el rabo del ojo – y cuanto tiempo va a durar esto??-quiso saber **

**-mmmmmmmmmmmm depende…….. ****Por que?? – preguntó de nuevo orochimaru **

**-bueno necesito una misión convincente…..no??- dijo el moreno **

**-piensa en algo a largo plazo OK??- fue la respuesta de orochimaru –ahora váyanse y sasuke busca a sakura ya – le volvió a recordar (como si ya no estuviera suficientemente claro n.n) **

**Los dos chicos salieron del la gran sala gris **

**Fin de flash back **

-espero que no la lastimes – le dijo kabuto a sasuke con molestia

-yo?? Como crees que la voy a lastimar – dijo el chico con sarcasmo

-si le tocas un cabello, te voy a matar – le amenazo

-y como lo vas hacer?? Hasta donde yo tengo entendido, el que va con ella se llama Sasuke Uchiha no Kabuto – dijo el portador del sharingan embozando una sonrisa de auto suficiencia

-te lo advierto sasuke – dijo el joven con odio y rabia, para luego marcharse sin decir nada más

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura se encontraba en su cuarto dándose un muy buena ducha de agua caliente en su bañera, todavía pensaba en como terminar con kabuto, ninguna de las excusas que se planteaba le gustaban del todo como para atreverse a intentarla

-_HAY QUE ASCO!! Como demonios le voy a cortar!! _– se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez

Cuando termino su ducha agarro una pequeña toalla (cuando digo pequeña me refiero a que solo cubre lo estrictamente necesario del cuerpo) que estaba tendida en un toallero cercano, se seco a media dentro de la bañera y luego salio de esta, se ajusto bien la toalla y agarro otra para secarse el cabello rosado, que caía sobre sus hombros y le daba un toque súper sexy.

Salio a su habitación para poder escoger la ropa que se pondría, pero no se esperaba con la presencia de cierto moreno que la esperaba con los brazos cruzados, recostado en una pared, mirando al suelo y riendo maliciosamente

-ES QUE ACASO TU NO CONOCES ES SIGNIFICADO DE LA PALABRA PRIVACIDAD??- pregunto gritando sakura furiosa

-si, si conozco su significado – dijo muy calmado sasuke, todavía dirigiendo su mirada al suelo

-PUES EN ESE CASO NO PARECE!! – dijo la chica

-sakura, puedes calmarte por una vez en tu corta y miserable vida??- pregunto el hombre frente a ella, todavía sin mirarla y con algo de desprecio

-mmmmmmmmmmmm déjame pensar……….. NO!! – sentencio la chica – CREI QUE TE HABIA QUEDADO BIEN CLARO, QUE NO DECEO VERTE NI A 5 METROS DE DISTANCIA DE MI HABITACION!! – dijo sakura entre gritos

-Y YO CREI QUE TE HABIA QUEDADO CLARO QUE SI A MI SE ME OCURRE ENTRAR A TU HABITACION A LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA CON O SIN TU PERMISO, SOLO TE AGUANTAS – dijo sasuke elevando un poco la voz por primera vez y viendo a sakura en su estado

Sasuke se quedo en una especie de shock, era la primera vez que veía a la chica de esa forma, pero en verdad le gustaba lo que miraba , la siguió mirando muy lujuriosamente, esto obviamente no paso desapercibido por sakura quien solo volteo los ojos de mala gana y le pregunto – y tu que se supones que ves?? – sasuke no se inmuto por unos segundos, pero luego reacciono, se calmo y contesto lo mas indiferentemente posible que le permitió su voz – bueno, veo tu cuerpo puesto que es lo único que vale la pena ver de ti – no hace falta decir que sakura se molesto – hmp ….. de verdad, sigues siendo el mismos bruto e insensible de siempre sasuke – dijo sakura entre dientes, para tratar de que este no la oyera, lo cual no funciono porque sasuke le pregunto – que acabas de decir??- la chica se dio la vuelta para ir la baño, ignorando totalmente a sasuke – sakura te pregunte algo – volvió a decir el portador del sharingan enfadado. Sakura voltio la cabeza para observarlo y decir – hmp – inmediatamente jiro nuevamente la cabeza y se vio en el espejo del baño agarro un peine y comenzó a cepillar su pelo rosa, todavía mojado por el agua

Sasuke en un parpadeo se coloco detrás de ella y la agarro con fuerza y con ambas manos por la cintura – sakura cuantas veces te tengo que repetir, que detesto que me ignores?? – pregunto el chico con falsa inocencia – y sasuke cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que detesto que me toques, que estés cercas de mi y que entres en mi cuarto sin pedir permiso??- le pregunto la chica de cabello rosa de igual forma, solo con la excepción que a ella le quedo mejor la falsa inocencia. Sasuke embozo una sonrisa – de que te ríes?? – Pregunto sakura molesta, puesto que el chico no se inmutaba a quitarse de encima, después de unos segundos sasuke dijo – mmmmmmmmmmmm que lastima sakura pero voy atener que castigarte – sakura no entendió a que se refería y pregunto – de que hablas uchiha??- el chico embozo otra sonrisa de medio lado llena de superioridad – de verdad eres igual de lenta para captar las cosas obvias …….hmp….. igual que hace unos años……. …… bueno creo que te voy a tener que castigar por ignorarme…..ya te lo había advertido en el bosque y no me gusta repetir la cosas mas de una vez – termino – que patético eres sasuke, de verdad me das mucha pena – sakura dijo esto con desagrado, pero al mismo tiempo con nostalgia, el joven enfureció con las palabras de la chica, y la agarro con mucha mas fuerza que antes, espero unos segundos asta que logro calmarse del todo, cuando lo logro.

Sasuke se acerco a su oído y lamió el pabellón, provocando que sakura se estremeciera inconcientemente, el moreno celebró internamente la reacción de la chica, espero unos segundos y le pregunto de la forma mas sexy que pudo (mas sexy de lo que ya es?? Imposible jajajajajaja) – sakura esto te va gusta de verdad – volvió a lamer el pabellón de la orejas y dijo igual que antes - te lo prometo - espero la respuesta de ella. Sakura se estremeció nuevamente, espero unos segundos para poder calmarse, cuando lo pudo lograr contesto tratando de evitar que su voz se quebrara y sasuke se sintiera superior a ella – déjame – dijo la chica de cabello rosado, con un susurro que solo el chico pudo escuchar, sasuke levanto una ceja y rió maliciosamente, no paso mucho antes de que el joven volviera a hablar – sabes sakura para darle una lección a una persona no es necesario golpearla – rió por unos momentos – y como se da una lección sin intimidación??- pregunto esta vez sakura con sarcasmo – de verdad quieres saberlo?? – Dijo el joven con tono malicioso y extremadamente sensual – te lo advierto no te gustara nada – dijo nuevamente con malicia, sakura se estremeció con sus palabras

Sasuke fue llevándola en la misma posición, obligándola a entrar en la bañera, sakura estaba en un shock, su cuerpo no respondía, auque sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos a su inner

-SAKURA REACCIONA!!- dijo su inner algo desesperada

-_pero que va hace?? No entiendo_- dijo sakura

-TU ERES TONTA O TE LA DAS??- quiso saber su inner

-_que pretende hacer me este idiota??_- le preguntaba sakura a su inner, que estaba al borde de un colapso mental muy severo

-PUES TU QUE CREES?? – pregunto su inner con sarcasmo

Sasuke interrumpió sus pensamientos violentamente, volteándola para que pudiera mirarlo, se acercó a su carta y le agarro el mentón con brusquedad para que lo viera a los ojos y dijo con un tono sexy, lleno de superioridad y frialdad – sakura eres muy débil y no tienes ningún tipo de habilidad como ninja…a si que no tienes ninguna posibilidad de salir de esto……y si as llegado tan lejos es por pura suerte o porque te han sobreprotegido todos a tu alrededor………… asta la patética de ino en una situación como esta podría hacer algo, pero tu?? Tu no podrás hacer nada, solo aguantar todo lo que yo te haga – termino de decir el joven con una sonrisa maliciosa, llena da superioridad y mirando la cara de terror que había puesto sakura tras las palabras anteriores

La chica reunió valor y dijo con voz firme – primero yo no soy débil y segundo no te atrevas a volver a insultar a mis amigos – para sasuke eso fue como música para sus oídos y le dijo de la forma cruel que pudo.

-ja….. no eres débil?? Y que vas hacer para salir de esto?? No te puedes enfrentar a mi, por que te ganaría en menos de lo que tardas en parpadear y tampoco puedes gritar para que alguien te ayude como siempre, puesto que no hay nadie en esta ocasión que te socorrer ……… y si piensas en kabuto yo ya me encargue de el, para que no nos moleste, ademas tu ropa no te ayuda en o mas mínimo, para un intento desesperado de escape – termino de decir con una sonrisa de medio lado y una mirada lujuriosa

Sakura se disponía a contestar, pero sasuke no le dio mucho tiempo, puesto que cerro el espacio que quedaba entre sus labios, y proporciono un beso brusco, también comenzó a tocar su cuerpo con lujuria y ansia, su espalda, sus piernas desnudas etc.…sakura sentía choques eléctricos cada vez que el la tocava, pero jamás lo admitiría al contrario, Ella se negaba al beso y a las caricias que le proporcionaba el portador del sharingan, y esas acciones por parte de la chica solo lograban excitar aun mas a sasuke.

El joven no tenia intenciones de separarse de ella y el beso todavía continuaba al igual que las caricias, sakura comenzaba a desesperarse, de verdad.

Cuando por fin sasuke decidió separarse de ella, la joven respiraba agitadamente por la falta de aire, el por su parte le pareció muy divertido la reacción de su ex-compañera de equipo.

El volvió a besarla con mucha mas rudeza que antes, sin darle tiempo a recuperarse del anterior, a sakura no entregaria su virginidad así como así y comenzó a moverse asta poder lograr que sasuke se separara de ella, por pura suerte logro meterle una patada en el estomago, que lo inmovilizo durante unos breves 5 segundo, que le dio tiempo suficiente para separarse de el, salir de la bañera y del baño en si, se dirigía a la puerta pero sasuke apareció recostado en ella – a donde crees que vas sakura??- pregunto con mucha gracia en el rostro – aun lugar donde no estés tú – dijo la chica de cabello rosa con un poco de miedo en su voz, el cual no fue percibido por sasuke, sakura dio gracias al cielo por ello.

En un segundo sasuke apareció nuevamente detrás de ella y la volvió a sujetarla con sus brazos fuertes, se acerco a su oído y dijo unas palabras que retumbaron en la cabeza de sakura por unos segundo – sakura tu cuerpo me pertenece desde ahora y para siempre, entiendes??- Pregunto sasuke con malicia y acto seguido lamió su cuello muy lentamente, sakura se controlo y le dijo – yo no te pertenezco ni a ti ni a nadie – dijo con falsa valentía – entonces tu no me perteneces?? – Quiso afirmar sasuke conociendo ya la respuesta - no – contesto la chica de cabello rosa

Sasuke rió por unos segundo y aprovecho para poder oler el cabello de sakura – pues que lastima que pienses de esa forma, puesto que te are mía en este momento, con o sin tu permiso – dijo esto volteándola para que le viera el rostro nuevamente, y como antes la beso con desesperación y mucha lujuria, esta siguió forcejeando en vano, cuando termino su beso la cargo en su espalda a la fuerza, para poder la llevar asta la cama, cuando llego, la tiro con un poco de fuerza y luego se quito la parte de arriba de su uniforme y lo dejo en el suelo, acto seguido se poso sobre ella, besando sus labios luego su cuello y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la toalla le dificultaba su labor, de un tirón se la quito y la lanzo por alguna parte del cuarto, observo el cuerpo perfectamente torneado de sakura y rió al ver que la chica trataba con sus manos de tapar sus pechos, sasuke de una forma violenta le agarro ambas manos y las subió por su cabeza para poder admirar bien sus virtudes, con su lengua lamió sus pezones, de arriba a bajo, en círculos y de muchas otras formas, logrando que se pusieran duros, con su mano libre comenzó a jugar con ellos, cuando se canso la bajo asta su pubis y metió su dedo índice en el, tocaba todo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, después de un rato se cando y lo saco , sakura por su parte ponía toda fuerza en las manos para internar soltarse de sasuke pero era inútil, el quería violarla y algo le decía que lo lograría y ella era demasiado débil como para poder detenerlo, se repetía esos pensamiento una y otra vez, como tratando de que jamás séle olvidaran y los recordara por siempre, para toda su existencia

Sasuke comenzó a sentir que su parte de abajo del uniforme se le hacia muy incomoda a cada segundo que pasaba, con la mano libre que tenia, izo aparecer a un clon el cual sujeto a sakura mientras el se despojaba de sus prendas, la chica solo volteo la mirada, después de unos segundos el clon desapareció y solo quedo sasuke que comenzó a besarla, y lentamente se posiciono para entrar en la chica que tenia de bajo de el, en pleno beso sasuke penetro a sakura de un solo golpe, esta intento gritar debido al dolor pero el beso del moreno lo silencio por completo, sasuke termino el beso pero seguía dentro de sakura – te recomiendo que te calmes o te dolerá mas – dijo con un tono muy sexy – hmp – fue la respuesta de la chica que no se atrevía a hablar para evitar que su voz se quebrara y quedar en ridículo según ella – créeme que te gustara – dijo el chico, sakura saco fuerza y le dijo de mala gana – eso no pasara ni en tus mas húmedos sueños – sasuke rió y luego le dijo de forma muy seria pero llena de superioridad – pues mala suerte, porque puede que esto pase en muchas ocasiones – sakura no tuvo tiempo de contestar, sasuke rápidamente puso su mano en su boca y dijo – solo déjate llevar por el placer que te haré sentir – luego dejo su mano en el mismo lugar y poso su cara en sus senos y los lamió con lujuria mientras salía y entraba de ella con cada vez mas velocidad, pronto sakura sintió un orgasmo y dejo salir su primer y uno gemido, sasuke se sintió muy orgulloso de su labor y salio muy lentamente de ella, se paro de la cama busco su ropa esparcida por toda la habitación se la puso, se voltio a ver a sakura quien ya estaba tapada con las manta y dándole las espalda, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió lentamente, antes de salir dijo – sakura, báñate, vístete, prepara tu equipo ninja y búscame saldremos en una misión tu y yo, que durara unas semanas, lleva todo lo necesario te espero dentro de 3 horas – cuando termino se quedo observando a sakura esperando su respuesta- OK – fue lo único que dijo la chica en un susurro, sasuke cerro la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación con algo de culpabilidad, pero jamás negaría que lo que vivió con sakura, no lo podría volver a vivir con ninguna otra mujer acepto ella misma.

**Continuara…..**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nota de autora:

Muchas gracias por los reviews me inspiraron mucho, sorry por no haber subido antes el capi lo que pasa es que mientras volvía de mi viaje y todo eso se me fue imposible escribir asta ahora, ademas quería hacer un capi mas largo, bueno por que el ultimo en verdad fue un asco total y quería componer ese error, quiero agradecer mucho a **Naruhinasasusaku **quien me ayudo mucho. Bueno espero que les aya gustado mucho el capi y no se preocupen no me tardare tanto en subirlo la próxima jijiijjijijijiji.

PD: si hay errores no me culpen soy muy mala en ortografía

Quiero agradecer también a:

**Namine1993**

**choco-sakura-chan**

**Jesybert**

**anime total fan**

**Sakura Daidouji**

**always mssb**

**blacklady-moon**

**ale-kuun**

**-Nuniita-**

**Pandora84**

**Cotehio**

**Emii**

**Bongio**

**Naruhinasasusaku**

Bueno asta la próxima jijijijijiji cuídense mucho y dejen reviews…………………y bueno lo del lemon soy muy primeriza y mi mente no esta del todo corrompida, eso me parece bien, espero que lo disfruten mucho OK?? Bueno ahora si bye, cuídense mucho y sigan leyendo "orgullo y prejuicio"

10


	10. el sueño

Bueno los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen (bueno eso es obvio -

Bueno los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen (bueno eso es obvio -.-) son de Masashi Kishimoto

Se que estuve mucho, pero mucho tiempo fuera del juego…… pero bueno que se hace??,

Se que tamben han pasado una cuantas semanas desde mi ultima actualización, pero me encuentro muy ocupada, ya que voy a empesar clases pronto y bueno en verdad no quiero que eso ocurra

Bueno les dejo una aclaraciones, supongo que deben ser un fastidio que lo recuerde siempre pero bueno

**-recuerdos o cosas que pasaron en capis anteriores**

-dialogo

-_pensamiento_

-inner de sakura o de cualquier persona …… jijiijjijijijiji si bueno en mi fic, aunque asta ahora solo a pasado una vez , hay posibilidades de que otras personas tengan un yo interno como sakura n.n

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Esto ocurre con sakura en la madriguera de orochimaru en el capi anterior…..

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sasuke comenzó a sentir que su parte de abajo del uniforme se le hacia muy incomoda a cada segundo que pasaba, con la mano libre que tenia, izo aparecer a un clon el cual sujeto a sakura mientras el se despojaba de sus prendas, la chica solo volteo la mirada, después de unos segundos el clon desapareció y solo quedo sasuke que comenzó a besarla, y lentamente se posiciono para entrar en la chica que tenia de bajo de el, en pleno beso sasuke penetro a sakura de un solo golpe, esta intento gritar debido al dolor pero el beso del moreno lo silencio por completo, sasuke termino el beso pero seguía dentro de sakura – te recomiendo que te calmes o te dolerá mas – dijo con un tono muy sexy – hmp – fue la respuesta de la chica que no se atrevía a hablar para evitar que su voz se quebrara y quedar en ridículo según ella – créeme que te gustara – dijo el chico, sakura saco fuerza y le dijo de mala gana – eso no pasara ni en tus mas húmedos sueños – sasuke rió y luego le dijo de forma muy seria pero llena de superioridad – pues mala suerte, porque puede que esto pase en muchas ocasiones – sakura no tuvo tiempo de contestar, sasuke rápidamente puso su mano en su boca y dijo – solo déjate llevar por el placer que te haré sentir – luego dejo su mano en el mismo lugar y poso su cara en sus senos y los lamió con lujuria mientras salía y entraba de ella con cada vez mas velocidad, pronto sakura sintió un orgasmo y dejo salir su primer y uno gemido, sasuke se sintió muy orgulloso de su labor y salio muy lentamente de ella, se paro de la cama busco su ropa esparcida por toda la habitación se la puso, se voltio a ver a sakura quien ya estaba tapada con las manta y dándole las espalda, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió lentamente, antes de salir dijo – sakura, báñate, vístete, prepara tu equipo ninja y búscame saldremos en una misión tu y yo, que durara unas semanas, lleva todo lo necesario te espero dentro de 3 horas – cuando termino se quedo observando a sakura esperando su respuesta- OK – fue lo único que dijo la chica en un susurro, sasuke cerro la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación con algo de culpabilidad, pero jamás negaría que lo que vivió con sakura, no lo podría volver a vivir con ninguna otra mujer acepto ella misma.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sakura se encontraba todavía en la cama, tapada por las mantas, ella no comprendía como sasuke había podido hacerle esas cochinadas.

-_no lo entiendo, el de pequeños me odiaba como se atrevió a violarme?? Ademas por lo que e visto el todavía me odia, no entiendo por que me izo eso, será una tortura por parte de orochimaru??_- le preguntaba la chica a su inner 

-bueno sakura, debes tomar en cuenta que tu te estas refiriendo a sasuke como un niño, ahora el es un hombre y supongo que necesita de ciertas necesidades básicas, ademas no creo que orochimaru sea tan retorcido como para pedirle a sasuke que violara a su ex -compañera de equipo y menos para darle una lección, el prefiere una tortura física, en la cual se pueda divertir, al el en verdal no le interesa la mental no le hace tanta gracia , a pesar de todo yo creo que sasuke lo izo: uno por placer y dos por tratar de humillarte , no por nada mas y creo que tendrás que aprender a vivir con esa idea durante toda tu vida  - le dijo su inner de la forma mas sutil que encontró

-_me estas diciendo que debo aguantar que me viole cada vez que se le venga en gana o cuando su apetito sexual se dispare?? _– pregunto sakura indignada

-mmmmmmmmmmmm bueno en verdad yo no me refería a eso, yo solo digo que para el no valemos nada y no parara de hacer esas cosas hasta saber que nos hemos rendido y estamos a sus pies  – dijo su yo interno

- _pues yo no pienso rendirme a sus pies, como hace unos años………………… y si de verdad quiere eso esta muy equivocado con migo y como me dijiste tendré que aguantar que me viole cuantas veces se le venga en gana -_ dijo sakura con mucha rabia acumulada, por las ultimas horas de sufrimiento continuo que había sentido

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke, caminaba por los pasillos de la fortaleza de orochimaru, con mucha culpabilidad, por primera vez en su vida, sintió que había hecho algo muy malo. La cara de terror que sakura tenia no salía de su mente, el en verdad no comprendía, se sentía tanto miserable como feliz, esa mezcla de sentimientos no le producía mucho placer que digamos. El todavía seguía sumido en sus pensamientos cuando, una chica de cabello rosa apareció frente a el, con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazándose a si misma con los brazos. Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos por unos segundos luego volvió a su postura normal, no sabia como pero sakura estaba frente a el y llorando, eso en cierta forma le preocupaba, por que no sabia si era por su cumpa que llorara o por otra cosa….

Cuando dijo lo siguiente trato que sonara lo mas indiferentemente posible – sakura?? Que haces aquí?? Ya estas lista??

- NO!! COMO CREES QUE VOY A ESTAR LISTA DESPUES DE LO QUE ME ICISTE?? SASUKE COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESO?? – pregunto indignada la chica entre gritos, todavía abrazándose con mucha fuerza quizás demasiada – COMO FUISTE CAPAZ?? QUE DEMONIOS TE ISE YO, PARA QUE ME ISIERAS ESO TU?? – volvió a decir la chica de cabello rosa, con su ultimo aliento y con muchas lagrimas en su hermoso rostro.

El joven por su parte estaba en una especie de shock, los ojos se le abrieron como platos durante una milésima de segundo, pero cuando por fin reacción se puso en frente de la chica con cabello rosa y le tapo la boca, cuando hablo lo izo tratando de que su voz sonara con mucha frialdad – fácil haciéndolo……..y fui capaz de hacerlo, por que tu no ere nada para mi …… y si no quieres que vuelva a ocurrir en un periodo de tiempo cercano, te voy a recomendar que te calles la boca, ¿entendido? – le dijo sasuke quitando lentamente su mano de la cara de la chica

En unos segundo sakura embozo una sonrisa burlona y una nube de humo apareció con un – POOF!!- junto con suigetsu el cual se estaba matando de la risa

-tenias que haber visto tu cara….. jajajajajaja…. te pusiste blanco como un muerto….. jajajajajaja – decía suigetsu entre risas y carcajadas, sasuke por su parte estaba algo perturbado, por que estuvo a unos segundos de besar a suigetsu en vez de a sakura

-pero….. No es por nada sasuke, pero te pasaste con lo que le dijiste, eso me dolió asta mi y que bueno que no era con migo – dijo suigetsu muy serio de repente y mirándolo con reproche

-hmp……… deja de molestarme ¿quieres? – le pidió sasuke de mala gana a suigetsu, para luego seguir con su camino y dejándolo atrás de el

-bueno yo solo quería ayudarte, pero te advierto que con ese carácter, que tienes va a pasar el mes y tu tendrás que besar a orochimaru- sama en la boca, por que no podrás conquistar a sakura – le dijo suigetsu con una sonrisa de medio lado

Sasuke se paro en seco, había olvidado completamente la apuesta y ahora que había violado a sakura su tarea se le aria mas difícil que antes

-esto no a acabado todavía, ademas yo me iré con ella en una misión, y podré usar ese tiempo a solas con ella para conquistarla – dijo sasuke con arrogancia en su voz y volteándose a ver a suigetsu

- muy bien sasuke, pero una cosa es la teoría y otra muy diferente es la practica – le recordó muy amablemente suigetsu – y por lo que parece hace mucho que tu no tienes practica…… - dijo nuevamente entre risas

-y como puedes esta estar seguro de eso?? – pregunto sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa cruzar por su rostro

Suigetsu se quedo en una pieza, estático como una roca, el era consiente de que sasuke no había estado con ninguna mujer desde que estaba con orochimaru, pero en su cara reflejaba lo contrario, y aunque sasuke fuera un excelente mentiroso, suigetsu sabía que no mentía en lo más mínimo, eso le dejaba como conclusión que de seguro sakura era la mujer con la cual el había estado, y aunque las palabras de sasuke referidas hacia la chica fuero "**fui capaz…… por que tu no ere nada para mi". **Si tuvieron algo juntos**, **eso quería decir que sasuke había podido besarla o incluso tener sexo con ella, y aunque estuviera confundida en estos momento, sasuke tendría mas que tiempo suficiente para cambiar su opinión y hacer que saliera con el……….. y si eso ocurría….. –_ VOY A TENER QUE SALIR CON KARIN!!... NO!! _– se dijo el chico aterrorizado – _no espera suigetsu cálmate….. Cálmate…… todavía no esta todo perdido, si puedo hablar con sakura y convencerla para que no se enamore de el, todavía hay posibilidades, de que no tenga que salir con la cerda de karin _– se calmo mentalmente suigetsu

Sasuke lo miraba con cara muy divertida, como si pudiera adivinar los pensamientos del chico que estaba frente a el

Después de eso cada uno continúo con su camino

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura tenía mas de una hora metida en la cama, no tenia muchos ánimos de salir de esta o no almenos en su estado actual, pero sabia que si no se apresuraba sasuke vendría por ella de muy mal humor por su retardo y quien sabe que cosas le aria.

Con mucho pesar se levanto de la cama con delicadeza y siguió las órdenes que le había dejado sasuke

Se volvió a bañar procurando que esta vez el agua saliera fría, para tratar de quitarse toda la repugnancia que sentía y dicha se fuera junto con las cataratas heladas que salían y chocaban contra su frágil cuerpo.

Después de salir, agarro la misma toalla de antes y se seco en un santiamén, busco en el closet que tenia ropa que no era suya y que pertenecía a distintas mujeres y se coloco lo primero que vio sin importarle mucho que combinara o no, después se lo puso volando, porque no quería estar medio desnuda cuando llegara sasuke por ella, quería evitar a toda costa que el perdiera los estribos y que las consecuencias de sus actos la afectaran a ella , cuando termino de vestirse se calmo un poco, pero solo un poco, a continuación agarro su mochila y la preparo, metió medicinas, la comida que le quedaba de su antigua misión, lo cual no era mas que 3 píldoras de alimentación, dos potes de agua uno completo y el otro a la mitad, 2 roles de arroz y un pedazo de pan duro, después de revisar y terminar de meter su comida, escogió la ropa que se llevaría, lo cual no le resulto nada censillo por múltiples razones obvias, después de analizar toda "su ropa", quedo el la cuenta de que solo tenia dos o tres mudas que le gustaban para llevárselas, 1 que consistía principalmente en : una camisa negra, que era demasiado grande para ella, unos guantes, unos shorts del mismo color de la camisa y que igual que esta le quedaban enormes y los zapatos que tenia puestos en ese instante, la segunda muda consistía en : una franela de tiritas azul oscuro, con una falda blanca y unos pescadores negros que le llegaban asta la rodilla, junto con los mismos zapatos y la tercera muda consistía en: una franela manga larga blanca y short negro que según sakura en esos momentos era demasiado corto y sus mismos zapatos, ese era todo el guardarropa de sakura y No pudo encontrar mas ropa decente según ella porque era demasiado descubierto, algo le decía que su habitación le había pertenecido a karin antes que a ella.

Después de que termino preparo las armas y al ínstate se tiro en la cama a descansar un poco, se durmió casi al instante, estaba extremadamente cansada.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que sakura había tomado la decisión de ir a dormir para esperar a sasuke

En su sueño o mejor dicho en su pesadilla se encontraba, ella junto a sasuke en su habitación, pero algo estaba mal ella no podía ser la que estaba con sasuke por que ella los veía desde la puerta, mientras ocurría ese debate mental en la chica de cabello rosa, sasuke despojo muy fácilmente a sakura de sus prendas y se quito las suyas, ahora ambos estaban desnudos y el se posaba lentamente sobre ella, agarrándole las dos manos, el comenzó a besarla muy lenta y lujuriosamente desde sus labios hasta el cuello pasando por sus senos , y lentamente fue bajando hasta legar a su pubis donde metió su cara para poder curiosear y jugar un poco con ella, metía su lengua y saboreaba todo su ser, cuando termino de hacer todo lo que podía con su lengua, comenzó a morder fuertemente, esto produjo en la sakura espectadora un fuerte escalofrió, pero en la otra no ocurrió nada ni siquiera un pequeño grito de dolor, el chico al ver que no ocurría nada opto por ser mucho mas drástico a si que se acerco lentamente a su oreja y le dijo con voz fría – sakura el punto es que grites de placer – después de esas palabras lamió su oreja, nuevamente la sakura espectadora sintió un escalofrió mas, pero como antes la otra no dijo ni hizo nada, parecía mas una muñeca de trapo que una persona. Sasuke al sentirse muy aburrido se paro y vio por primera vez a la otra chica, por un instante se quedo mudo y quieto como una roca, sakura vio como su otro yo desaparecía y la dejaba sola junto a sasuke, este se voltio y pudo observar lo mismo que la joven frente a el, la otra muchacha desaparecía y no dejaba rastro alguno de su presencia en esa habitación.

Después de un rato de silencio el cual sakura agradeció internamente, el joven rompió el hielo – y tu que se supones que haces en ese lugar parada??- pregunto el chico con malicia, ella trataba de descubrir el doble significado de las palabras de sasuke, pero no lo consiguió, se dispuso a responder pero le era difícil hablar y tubo que esforzase mucho para sonar calmada – te recuerdo que esta es mi habitación, en la cual tu no estas invitado – cuando termino, el joven comenzó a reír con mucho descaro, cuando se calmo de su ataque de risa contesto con una sonrisa de medio lado y malicia en los ojos – se que esta es tu habitación sakura…… lo que no entiendo es que haces parada en la puerta, cuando deberías estar acostada en la cama, haciéndome sentir placer- estas palabras retumbaron en toda la habitación y de un momento a otro sakura estaba desnuda en la cama debajo de un sádico sasuke, que la miraba con deseo, cuando comenzó a besarla esta se resistió mucho y trato de separarse con sus manos las cuales fueron sujetadas nuevamente pero esta vez no con las manos de sasuke sino con una cuerda que había sacado, un clon de que había creado el mismo, definitivamente quería que sus manos estuvieran libres, volvió a besar sus labios y esta volvió a resistirse pero no logro mucho, cuando el se separo, sakura no perdió tiempo y le escupió, sasuke molesto le metió una bofetada tan fuerte que izo que sangrara y pequeño hilo de sangre salio por una parte de su labio, esta lo miraba horrorizaba – hmp…… mira lo que me hiciste hacer sakura, tienes que ser una niña buena – decía con tono macabro mientras chupaba la sangre que corría por el labio de la chica – aunque pensándolo mejor, prefiero que seas mala y me produzcas mas placer de verdad – volvo a decir con el mismo tono, en es instante ella se desespero y trato de zafarse a toda costa, sasuke la agarro por el mentón y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, después de un rato corto volvió a hablarle – ya….ya sakura cálmate esto no te dolerá nada – dijo el joven todavía acariciándole el cabello y viéndola a los ojos.

Sakura cerro los ojos esperando el fuerte impacto, pero no ocurrió nada, los abrió lentamente y pudo observar que estaba en konoha, era de noche y pudo ver una sombra acercándose, en un instante la reconoció era sasuke a los 12 años, se quito de su camino para dejarlo pasar, después de un segundo otra sobre se acercó en el sentido contrario era ella de pequeña cuando tenia también 12 años.

Sakura pudo volver a sentir en carne viva los sucesos de esa noche tan horrible de su vida, lo pudo sentir todo el dolor de ella misma, la indiferencia de sasuke, todo y a causa de ese dolor, por su cara resbalaron pequeñas gotas de agua proveniente de sus ojos, esto le pareció curioso, puesto que ella no lloraba desde hacia tanto tiempo y el mismo suceso pudo hacerla sentir tan mal y lo suficientemente miserable como para poder hacer que de sus ojos cayeran esas lagrimas prohibidas.

En esos momento cuando sasuke la noqueo y callo al suelo, sintió que una persona la llamaba – sakura – era una voz bella, que la hacia estar en paz consigo misma, pero que al mismo tiempo creía conocer y la atormentaba – sakura – volvió a llamar la hermosa voz pero con la diferencia de que se escuchaba mas cerca y con un deje de preocupación – sakura esta bien?? – le preguntaba y ahora comenzaba a temblar aunque en verdad la estaban batuqueando para que se despertara, ella pego un brinco y se incorporo, la persona que la estaba llamando era sasuke, cuando se dio cuenta de quien era la voz a la que tanto había alabado se reprocho mentalmente y dijo con un hilo de voz – que quieres??- pregunto la chica, - hmp te estuve esperando durante 15 minutos y vine a buscarte….. Pensé que te había pasado algo malo – dijo lo ultimo casi en un susurro que fue audible solo para ella – A SI?? POR QUE DEBERIAS TU PREOCUPARTE POR MI?? YO NO SOY NADA TU YO…… - dijo gritando la peli rosa – puedes hablar aunque sea una vez sin tener que gritar??- pregunto el chico con mucho fastidio, demostrado plenamente es s voz, ella no contesto – bueno en verdad lo que pasa es que te escuche grita y creí que una debilucha como tu de seguro tenia problemas de algún tipo con alguien y decidí darte una mano como disculpa por lo de esta tarde – termino de decir con simpleza. Sakura estaba roja por la vergüenza de haber gritado dormida y la ira que sentía por la palabras de sasuke, como se sentía tan humillada prefirió callarse y no decir nada, por que en ese momento todo lo que dijera podría ser usado en su contra.

Después de un be rato en silencio en el cual ninguno de los dos se miro, sasuke decidió hablar – agarra tus cosas que vamos retrasados por tu pequeña siesta……….. y ademas límpiate la cara la tienes llenas de lagrimas – termino de decir dirigiéndose a la puerta, sakura corrió al baño para confirma las palabras de sasuke y vio que eran ciertas, se mojo la cara y se seco agarro su mochila y salio junto a sasuke por la puerta

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Si se que este capi da asco pero bueno comencé clases y bueno terrible

Agradezco a :

**Naruhinasasusaku**

**Sakuryo**

**Cotehio**

**Haoshadow**

**BlessTheDevil**

**Lado.Oscuro**

**always mssb**

**Sakura Daidouji**

**Emii-EdiitH**

**ale-kuun**

**Fany D. Flowright**

**choco-sakura-chan**

**michelita**

**BONGIO**

**Namine1993**

7


	11. kabuto celosos

E Bueno los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen (xD eso es obvio -.-) son de Masashi Kishimoto

Les dejo unas aclaraciones:

**- Recuerdos**

- Diálogo

- _Pensamiento_

- inner de sakura o de cualquier otra persona 

- (Nota de autora o comentarios personales xD jajaja)

Cambio de

Lugar o día: o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0……………

A también pedirles mil disculpas…….. Hace años que no actualizo este fic y supongo que muchas de las personas que solían leerlo lo olvidaron o lo dieron por "muerto" jajajajaja sorry ……estuve muy preocupada y estresada, con el colegio y todas esa cosas, de verdad de disculpo…….

Bueno vamos a continuar……… con la historia

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Anteriormente en "Orgullo y prejuicio"**

**En esos momento cuando Sasuke la noqueó y cayó al suelo, sintió que una persona la llamaba **

– **Sakura – era una voz bella, que la hacia estar en paz consigo misma, pero que al mismo tiempo creía conocer y la atormentaba **

– **Sakura – volvió a llamar la hermosa voz pero con la diferencia de que se escuchaba mas cerca y con un deje de preocupación **

– **¿¿Sakura estás bien?? – le preguntaba y ahora comenzaba a temblar aunque en verdad la estaban batuqueando para que se despertara, ella pegó un brinco y se incorporó, la persona que la estaba llamando era Sasuke, cuando se dio cuenta de quien era la voz a la que tanto había alabado se reprocho mentalmente y dijo con un hilo de voz **

– **¿¿Qué quieres??- preguntó la chica **

**- Hmp, te estuve esperando durante 15 minutos y vine a buscarte… Pensé que te había pasado algo malo – dijo lo ultimo casi en un susurro que fue audible solo para ella **

– **¿¿A SI?? POR QUE Deberías Tú PREOCUPARTE POR MI?? YO NO SOY NADA TUYO… - dijo gritando la peli rosa **

**- ¿¿puedes hablar aunque sea una vez, sin tener que gritar??- pregunto el chico con mucho fastidio, demostrado plenamente es s voz, ella no contestó **

– **Bueno en verdad lo que pasa es que te escuché gritar y creí que una debilucha como tú, de seguro tenía problemas de algún tipo con alguien y decidí darte una mano como disculpa por lo de esta tarde – terminó de decir con simpleza.**

**Sakura estaba roja por la vergüenza de haber gritado dormida y la ira que sentía por las palabras de Sasuke, como se sentía tan humillada prefirió callarse y no decir nada, porque en ese momento todo lo que dijera podría ser usado en su contra.**

**Después de un buen rato en silencio en el cual ninguno de los dos se miró, Sasuke decidió hablar – Agarra tus cosas que vamos retrasados por tu pequeña siesta…y ademas límpiate la cara la tienes llenas de lágrimas – termino de decir dirigiéndose a la puerta, Sakura corrió al baño para confirma las palabras de Sasuke y vio que eran ciertas, se mojó la cara y se la secó. Agarró su mochila y salió junto a Sasuke por la puerta. **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La pareja de shinobbis caminaba por los pasillos oscuros del fuerte de Orochimaru.

Sasuke miraba de reojo a Sakura de vez en cuando, mientras que esta, solo le seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo y el seño medio fruncido (XD)

- Vamos al trono de Orochimaru, para que nos explique la misión, a si que te agradezco que te comportes – dijo serenamente a Sakura, pero con un toque de orden, mientras la veía altivamente

- hmp, ¿Crees de verdad que me interesa comportarme "bien" frente a una víbora traicionera como esa? – Respondió secamente Sakura – y si todavía te queda la duda te lo responderé, no me interesa… - confesó.

Sasuke la miro como si hubiera dicho una gran impertinencia

- ¿Cómo que no te interesa? – exclamó el portador del sharingan, por su rebeldía inútil

- OK, te lo pondré fácil para que tu cerebro de maní comprenda bien la situación actual….no me interesa ni la misión, ni comportarme bien frente a Orochimaru y mucho menos tú… - exclamó volteando los ojos con fastidio.

Un silencio sepulcral se apodero del pasillo

Sasuke se quedó como una piedra, en verdad la había herido mucho, incluso más de lo que ya estaba, pero como lo que esta hecho, hecho esta, ¿para que dejarse dominar? …… pensó embozando una sonrisa, que no paso desapercibida por la chica

Doblaron a la izquierda y se encontraron con una puerta de roble negro, pincelada con detalles finos de serpiente mordiéndose una a otras y con una belleza particular y algo extraña.

A Sakura le impresionaba tanto, como temor le causaba. Era sádico, pero como expresión de arte contemporáneo, era magnifica…..

El joven Uchiha llamo con 3 toques que resonaron por todo el pasillo, las puerta fueron abiertas de inmediato, chirriaron por las vigas oxidadas y antiguas, que dieron unos escalofríos fuertes en las espalda de la chica.

Al terminar de abrirse las puertas, los dos jóvenes avanzaron lentamente hacia su interior, Sakura observaba el piso con nerviosismo disimulado y un poco de interés, losas de color verde esmeralda oscurecidas dibujaban una serpiente gigante que se enrollaba en un espectacular rubí rojo que era totalmente real, tenia un impulso enorme de acercar su mano y tocarla…… pero no era una buena idea… o al menos no en ese momento.

Se oyeron unas risitas mofadas y agudas que resonaron fuertemente, en la habitación solitaria y sepulcral.

Sakura observo que Sasuke se inclinaba levemente con la mano derecha en la espalda, en modo de saludo y "respeto" (todo el mundo sabe que lo que menos tiene Sasuke por Orochimaru es respeto). Se le quedó mirando por un instante y este le devolvió la mirada abriendo los ojos, mirando levemente al sannin, y de nuevo a ella, para exigirle que hiciera lo mismo, que el.

Sakura miró a Orochimaru y luego paso la mirada nuevamente a la cara de sasuke, enarco la ceja con sorna y sonrió levemente al chico, este no comprendió la intención de la joven pero savia que no seria nada bueno para su orgullo

-Ni siquiera pienses que voy a hacer eso – dijo despectivamente

Orochimaru estalló en risas y carcajadas dignas de él mismo. Se divertía demasiado con la única chica que hacia flaquear al "Frió y duro Uchiha", soltó otra de sus rizotas, después de que se calmó mencionó:

- ¡Valla Sasuke! ¿No es que la tenías bajo ¡Tú CONTROL!? Me parece a mi que es totalmente lo contrario – dijo el hombre riendo entre dientes

- HMP – dijeron al unísono los dos chicos

Se miraron, Sakura tenía una cara de completo horror por el simple hecho de que la pusieran en una oración con Sasuke Uchiha, este al contrario, aunque tenia una molestia con Orochimaru por su comentario, le divertía mucho la cara de la joven peli-rosa

Otra risa se escuchó y una presencia se hizo aparecer. El portador del Sharingan, dejo de sonreír y se puso serio. Kabuto entraba por la puerta.

-¿Hola Sakura, cómo estás? – pregunto el peli plateado

Sakura bajó la mirada, sentía vergüenza, no tenia valor suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que todo estaba en perfecto estado.

Trató de poner la mejor cara, levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

-Sakura te encuentras bien? – quiso saber

Sasuke levantó una ceja, y sonrió de medio lado con arrogancia, no quería perderse ese momento tan "emotivo" entre sus dos tortolitos favoritos, deseaba escuchar con muchas ansias la respuesta que le daría a kabuto

-_Jajajajaja y ahora ¿qué tienes pensado hacer Sakura?... ¿le dirás la verdad o como siempre te ocultarás en tus propias mentiras?.... jajajaja que entretenido estará esto – _pensó el peli negro, mientras su sonrisa de medio lado se hacía más grande y notoria 

A Sakura le provocaba matarlo, porque aunque no supiera sus pensamientos exactos tenía una muy clara imagen de ellos

-Mmm..... Estoy… mmm... supongo que estoy…. – se detuvo y miro la cara de Sasuke, la cual mostraba diversión infinita, eso la enfureció, no solo la viola si no que también se ríe de todos los males que sus acciones causaban en **su** vida.

-_Esto no se quedara así Uchiha… esta me la pagas sea como sea –_ los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos por la voz de el medico ninja.

-¿Sakura estas bien? Pareces algo perdida… te ves cansada… estás segura de que quieres ir a la misión? – preguntó el chico preocupado por su novia.

La joven no contestó, puesto que en su mente se presentaban mil posibilidades de humillar a Sasuke… pero ninguna la satisfacía lo suficiente como para hacerla

- Sakura……….Sakura……Sakura……..¡¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!!!! – dijo Kabuto o más bien gritó….

-¿¿¿Qué ocurre porque gritas tanto??? – pregunto la chica algo perdida en el espacio

-Debes estar enferma…. Ven vamos a la enfermería… te revisaré – dijo el joven peli plateado, arrastrándola hacia la salida 

-¿¿¿Pero qué dices Kabuto???... yo me siento perfectamente bien… además si ese es el caso ¡yo! me puedo revisar y diagnosticar ¡yo! sola…- le dijo sakura soltándose de su agarre

-JA… nunca en mi vida creí poder ver algo como esto… una novia que le rechaza a su novio una cita en la enfermería, ahora que lo pienso tiene como que su morbo… ¿¿no creen?? – dijo Sasuke, a la parejita que se puso roja como una tomate

- ¿¿pero qué dices?? – Preguntó el joven – si le digo eso es porque me preocupo por ella no porque… – no pudo terminar la oración por que Sakura lo interrumpió.

-Pero ¿¿¿Tú qué te crees para andar y decir esas cosa???… tu no eres nada mío, ni de él, además si yo me lo quiero coger ahora en este lugar o mas tarde en su cuarto o en cualquier otro sitio, ese es mi problema y de Kabuto, no tuyo… ahora hazme un favor bonito y vete a jugar con tu perrito… ¿¿ok?? Porque nadie te quiere aquí metiéndote en donde nadie te ha llamado – dijo sakura todo de un golpe, los presente se quedaron con la boca abierta, incluyendo a Sasuke, el cual activó el sharingan de la ira…

Orochimaru soltó una carcajada típica de él

– ¡¡¡¡OOOOHHHH por dios… amo a esta chica!!!! No me había divertido tanto desde que ataque konoha hace unos años … - dijo el Sannin.

Sakura puso cara de pocos amigos – Aaahhhh eso me hace sentir mucho mejor.... De verdad señor, cállese la boca que lo único que esta haciendo es cagarla – dijo ya la chica de muy mal humor

-Hpm kabuto ve a ver si te acuestas con esta mas seguido que mírala, pobrecita me da mucha pena ver a una mujer que no es satisfecha sexualmente… - dijo Sasuke en modo de burla.

El susodicho se puso rojo como un tomate de la vergüenza, pero la joven estaba de ese color por la ira que sentía en esos instantes

-Mira Uchiha, yo sexualmente estoy bien satisfecha… el único aquí que no esta orgulloso de su vida sexual, eres tú… y ¿¿quieres saber la razón??- le preguntó la pelirosa con desdén.

Este se mantuvo en silencio, esperando la respuesta con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Porque ninguna mujer es capaz de aguantar tu mal carácter, tus rabietas, tu orgullo y tu frialdad, ni siquiera Karin están tonta como para atreverse a pasar más allá de la línea que solo tener sexo… Ojo si es que lo tienen – dijo lo último esbozando una sonrisa, la cara de sasuke estaba deformada por así decirlo – admítelo Uchiha ninguna mujer te aguanta ni en tus sueños, te quedaras solo y no podrás hacer nada al respecto… porque perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos… - esas últimas palabras salieron con rencor y odio

Sasuke esperó un momento para calmarse, si no hacía eso iba a terminar matando a Sakura y de verdad no importara que le dijera o cuanta razón tuviera, no quería hacerle daño de ningún tipo… bueno más daños de que ya le había causado

El joven Uchiha pensaba en como contestarle a sakura, pero de igual forma… no se le ocurría nada, mientras esta le miraba con cara de pocos amigo pero con una sonrisa de victoria evidente….. A nuestro amigo, eso le enfureció

- Bueno, es curioso que digas: ninguna mujer me soporta y que jamás llegaría a tener algo conmigo que no fuera solo sexo, porque hasta donde yo tengo memoria, tú eras de esas que te hubieras jugado la vida por mí sin pensarlo dos veces…. No espera, tú te jugaste la vida por mí en más de una ocasión… ah sí ya lo recuerdo – dijo el joven con semblante pensativo

-Uchiha hazme el favor y no mezcles los tiempos, si me jugué la vida por tí antes, era por que no te conocía bien y éramos compañeros del mismo equipo… por más nada, además para ese entonces yo no había visto o mejor dicho no quería ver la clase de basura que eres tú – dijo la chica

-¿¿Sakura me puedes aclarar un pequeño detalle??- le pregunto el joven

-¿¿qué quieres??-

-tu me dijiste que sexualmente estabas satisfecha… me puedes decir ¿cómo?… porque lo más lejos que han llegado **ese lame culo **y tú es a darse un besito y sin lengua para colmo… explícame ese pequeño detalle– Sasuke puso una cara triunfante

La chica se puso roja, no había pensado bien sus palabras antes de decirlas

–_ja lo que me faltaba ahora el Uchiha pensara que me gustó que me violara….. aaaaaahhhhh ¿por que no pensaré mejor lo que digo?-_ se reprimió mentalmente.

-¿¿y bueno Sakura que dices?? – volvió a preguntar

Sasuke se fue acercando a la chica mientras esta pensaba la respuesta

-¿¿Que, qué digo??, te diré lo que digo, eres un enfermo – se acercaba uno al otro – tu no sabes nada de mí y mucho menos de mi vida sexual – cada vez mas cerca uno del otro.

-¿¿QUE NO SE SOBRE TU VIDA SEXUAL???- gritó el pelinegro.

-Cállate Uchiha, que nadie tiene que enterarse que no puedes aguantar las ansias de comerte a una mujer que esta en toalla, por tu falta de sexo semanal – le dijo en susurros tratando de que nadie escuchara, pero no se había dado cuenta de que el literalmente estaba sobre ella

- Hey hey Sasuke aléjate de mi novia – le dijo kabuto, este solo alzó la cabeza y levantó una ceja

- ¿¿Y si no quiero qué??- dijo sujetándola de la cintura y acercándola mas a él, ésta se puso muy nerviosa de verdad, no quería repetir el incidente de hace poco y mucho menos frente a Kabuto, que por mas que fuese le estaba empezando a agarrar cariño, no quería hacerle daño por culpa de un tercero, que en este caso era Sasuke.

-¡¡¡¡QUE LA SUELTES TE DIGO!!!! – le ordenó Kabuto.

- ¡¡¡No quiero!!!- dijo este muerto de la risa (ojo en su foro interno…..n.n)

-¡¡¡SASUKE SUELTAME YA!!!-dijo esta vez Sakura

-¿¿¿que la pequeña Sakura tiene miedo??? – Sasuke le dijo en un tomo como si le estuviera hablando a un bebé.

-JA ¿¿¿miedo de que??? ¿¿De ti?? Creo que llegaría a tenerle mas miedo a… - Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada y no pudo terminar la oración, por un montón de recuerdo que venían a su mente de forma precipitada

- Muy bien creo que ya sufriste lo suficiente – le dijo a Sakura en voz baja, pero tratando de que Kabuto escuchara para que hiciera la pregunta….

-y ¿¿por qué ella debe sufrir?? ¿¿Que fue lo que le hiciste?? ¿Para que tu quieras que sufra?- preguntó obviamente Kabuto

Sasuke sonrío en su fuero interno, le encantaba cuando las cosas salían como el tenia previsto.

-AAAHHHHH!!! ¿Es que ella no te lo dijo?? – Preguntó.

-¿¿Decirme que cosa??- Respondió a su vez el otro, sin perder de vista a su novia, mientras que esta le lanzaba miradas asesinas al Uchiha, el cual las recibía muy bien.

-Bueno, ¿no te dijo que ella y yo….- no pudo terminar la oración, la chica lo interrumpió

-¡¡¡¡SASUKE CALLATE YA!!!! ¡¡¡Si alguien se lo dirá soy yo no tú…!!!- dijo Sakura tratando de seguirle la corriente, pero poniendo las cosas a su favor, se acercó al shinobbi y se poso frente a el

-que es lo que me tienes que decir???- pregunto el joven algo preocupado

- bueno… Es que… Sasuke…- no pudo terminar, puesto que Kabuto se había abalanzado contra el joven Uchiha de un solo golpe

- Tu maldito que le hiciste???- le pregunto con rabia mientras lo sujetaba del cuello

-que ella te lo diga… no tengo pensado gastar saliva en ti … - dijo con el mismo orgullo, con el cual miraba a sakura, esta solo bajo la cabeza

-_muy bien Sakura cálmate… no te dejes llevar por el pánico…… tu has podido vencer obstáculos mas grandes que este_- se animo la joven

-bueno veras Kabu… cariño – dijo eso para molestar a joven prodigio – es una historia… divertida, ya vas a ver como te ríes – le dijo

- Sakura… me llamaste cariño??? – pregunto con inocencia

-emmm si, cual es el problema???

-algo malo me vas a decir – soltó de golpe

-pero de que hablas, ni siquiera te he dicho nada y estas sacando conclusiones? – expresó nerviosa

- Vamos el tiempo que llevamos junto no has llamado de esa forma nunca y ahora que sasuke esta empeñado en que me digas algo que hiciste con el, me llamas a si… eso es sospechoso – se defendió

- bueno somos pareja no??? A si es como se llaman las parejas, a si que cariño cálmate y deja de ser tan paranoico, yo nunca te montaría los cuernos con nadie – le dijo sakura mirándolo a los ojos.

-y con Sasuke? – pregunto desconfiado

- Menos con el… te prefiero 10.000 mil veces a ti a que a el… - dijo besándolo, con mucha pasión.

Orochimaru asistió satisfecho con el resultado de las cosas, mientras que el prodigio Uchiha quería matar tanto a la joven Haruno, como al peli-plateado que la acompañaba.

-jijijijijiji… Kabuto sal de la habitación por un momento debo hablar con ellos dos… - dijo el sannin

Los shinobbis que todavía se encontraban besando no le prestaron mucha atención a las palabras dirigidas anteriormente hacia ellos.

-no escuchaste bien??? Dijo que te fueras…. – grito el portador del sharingan, con el mismo activado

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta

**CONTINUARA…**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Bueno espero que les gustara el capi, se que me tarde un monton y todo eso, pero es que me faje con uno nuevo que estaba asiendo **

"**realidad equivocada" y Bueno como que perdi el tiempo y no me preocupe mucho por este **

**Los agradecimientos van dirigidos a todos aquellos que leyeron este fic…**

**Bueno un beso chao **

8


End file.
